


Killer Wolf

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Aggression, Alpha Nightmare, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Apologies, Backstory, Bets & Wagers, Birds, Birth, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Building trust, Butterflies, Check Up, Childhood Memories, Cold, Cold Weather, Comfort, Conditioning, Crushes, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curiosity, Cute, Cute Kids, Dandelions, Distrust, Doctor - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Eggs, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excitement, Exhaustion, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fear, Fear of Death, Feeding, Feral Behavior, Fighting Rings, Fights, Fish, Fishing, Flashbacks, Floof, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Grooming, Healing Magic, Heavy Angst, Humans, Hunters & Hunting, Hunting, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Ice, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Mental Exhaustion, Mild Smut, Minor Injuries, Miscarriage, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Moving, NSFW, New Arrival - Freeform, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Oblivious, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Play Fighting, Playing, Poor Life Choices, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Psychological Trauma, Pups, Repressed Memories, Rest, Resting, Romantic Fluff, Sad Backstory, Searching, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight haphephobia, Social Anxiety, Starvation, Sweet, Teaching, Teasing, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Training, Trauma, Tree Climbing, Wariness, Winter, Wolves, Working things out, aggressive behavior, am i putting too many tags?, apology cuddles, burial, catching fish, checkup, cuteness, dire wolf, distracted, fighting wolf, grass, hunting fish, lots of teasing, mention of stillbirth, nah XD, night terror, outside, poor killer, pregnant error, reunited, scientist, sleepy, tired, undernurishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 64,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Killer is a Dire Wolf runt that has been captured by humans for a fighting ring. After being rescued, he was taken to a new enclosure where he meets a whole pack of Dire Wolves. Can he survive this new unfamiliar place?





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> So me and X made another roleplay about wolves and we got this. So Dire Wolves are magical wolves that got exposed to the barrier's magic and are larger, stronger and more humane somewhat. They have feelings. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Me- everyone  
> X- Killer

Killer curled up on himself, whimpering quietly. He was locked in a cage, beaten up violently. He was bleeding, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

Barks and howls can be heard around the wolf. Occasionally followed by screaming and pained whimpers. The air smells like blood and decay. The floor dirty with feces, blood and even rotten flesh. There's discarded papers, bones and bits of fur and flesh that no one had bothered to clean up, furthering to dirty the floor. 

One human laughed loudly as they walked, stroking his wad of cash he had just earned from a previous fight. "That was a blast! Your mutt is very strong!"

The other who he was talking to grins. "Of course. He is not easily taken down."

They stopped in front of the wolf's cage. Inside is a white wolf with black tear like markings down it's muzzle. The first one looks uninterested. "Who's this weakling?"

"That's Killer. Our best fighting wolf."

Killer opened one eye as he heard people approaching, his ears twitching slightly. He whimpered softly, trying to get away from the humans.

The first human scoffed. "Best? He looks weak."

The other human pulls out a rod and turns it on. Electricity sparking at the end as it crackled. "Trust me, he's tough."

The human stabs Killer, shocking the wolf to make it aggressive.

Killer winced when he saw that spark of electricity.

He flinched violently when he was shocked, growling lowly. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Hah!" the first scoffed. "I've seen cats tougher than that!"

"It just needs a little push." he said before he shocks Killer again.

Killer snarled loudly as he jumped up, ramming his body against the cage door. He tried his best to bite at them, a hateful fire in his eyes.

The first human grins wide. "That's better. How many bets did he win?"

"Thirty two wins and two losses. I made sure he never lost another fight again." the second grins.

Killer tried to get the cage door to open by throwing himself against it.

The humans laughed at his attempts. The first kicked the cage hard, managing to kick Killer's head at the same time.

"I say whatever you did had worked. It has spirit." the first said with a smirk.

"Yeah." the second said and turns the settings up higher, shocking Killer longer before pulling the tazer away.

Killer growled as he was kicked, trying to bite the filthy human.

He winced harshly when he was shocked again, intense pain coursing through him. He snarled loudly, tackling the cage door ferociously.

"It's certainly aggressive." The first one said with interest.

"It's been trained to be so if it's in pain." the second said. "Very useful in a fight."

"But when shocked in a certain timespan.." the second one said, turning the tazer in it's highest setting before shocking Killer again this time longer until the wolf stumbled and in the brink of unconsciousness.

Killer flinched violently, whimpering quietly as pain exploded in him. He stumbled, his legs not able to hold his weight. He sunk to the floor, trying to curl into himself.

"That is useful." the first one said.

The second nods. "It will be in the next-"

There was a bang and they could hear screams. "Stay where you are!!!"

"Shit-!"

"Fuck! It's the cops!"

"Puts your hands up!"

Killer whimpered at the commotion and curled up tighter. Everything hurt...

The screams went on for a few minutes before it calmed down. A human steps towards Killer's cage and gasped. "John! Come here!"

"Shit. That wolf's in critical condition."

There's a sound of static for a moment. "Hey, we have a code red. Code 12-4. I repeat, code 12-4."

Killer whimpered fearfully when he heard voices and dragged his beaten and bloody body away from them, whining in pain. It hurt so much...

There was shuffling before a gun was pointed at Killer. "I'm sorry boy."

A tranqulizer dart was shot at Killer. It wasn't a large dose but the wolf was so weak it couldn't fight the drug.

Killer stared at the gun with obvious fear. He winced when he was hit, quickly passing out.

~~~

A doctor walks down the hall with a clipboard in hand. He looks up and walks through a door that lead to the observation room. There he gets another doctor.

"How is he?" he asks the other doctor.

They frowned slightly.

"He doesn't look good. There were multiple breaks, many wounds..." The doctor trailed off.

"He's better but still..."

He nods and looks at the window leading to a room where the wolf is kept. "He hasn't socialize much has he?"

"No. He seems really aggressive towards other wolves." They explained.

The doctor nods in understanding. "It makes sense. He was a fighting wolf."

He checks the clipboard. "The results came in and you will not believe this."

"It turns out that, despite his small size, he's a dire wolf." the doctor says with slight excitement in his tone. "A juvenile one in fact."

"No way!" The other doctor said amazedly, looking at the wolf. That was awesome!

The doctor nods with a smile. "I know right? Since he's a juvenile, he needs to be put with the pack we have."

The doctor frowned slightly.

"He's a fighter and clearly aggressive to other wolves. What if he attacks the others or even kills them?" They asked.

"I highly doubt it." The doctor said and looks at the wolf curled up in the corner. "We have our alpha remember? N1 will be able to handle him. Dire wolves, so far, have shown to be sociable and intelligent. I'm positive N1 will subdue K1 easily."

They frowned slightly.

"I sure hope so." They replied.

"I know so." the doctor said while looking at K1. "Just in case, we'll keep a close eye on them. When will he be ready?"

The other doctor hummed.

"We should give him a few days to recover." They replied.

He nods in agreement. They just have to wait.


	2. Encounter with a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer is taken to the new enclosure. Unfortunately he meets face to face with the alpha of the pack and he has no control of his aggressive nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this is not how normal wolves actually behave. They're different. This is just for fun. 
> 
> Also note that Killer is a runt and is the smallest of the wolves. Sorry to disappoint but there's no way Killer will be able to fight off the other wolves considering he's 1/4 of their size and weight. His poor health didn't help him either. 
> 
> So he's basically picking fights he can't win. C:
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this!

Killer shivered, curled up in the corner of a metal cage. There's no bars and it's more of a box than anything with only a few holes on the sides to let him breathe. He hadn't been in any cage for a few days. He hated it. He wanted out. He whimpered quietly.

The handlers heard the whimper and tries to hush the scared wolf. They are carrying the cage to the enclosure where the wolf will be staying with its pack. "It's okay boy. It's okay. We're almost there."

Killer wasn't comforted by this at all, looking around fearfully. He pawed at the metal door, trying to get it to open.

"Don't be scared." one said softly, a woman, when she heard the pawing. "We're almost to your new home."

Killer only whimpered fearfully in response.

Would a new home be as bad as his old one?

The humans reached the enclosure. They open a sealed metal door and puts the cage inside. They backed away before one reached forward and unlocks the door, sliding it open to let the wolf free.

Killer winced a bit when the cage was set down.

He looked up hesitantly when the door finally opened.

No ring. Thankfully no ring...

The humans waited for the wolf to come out. But it didn't.

One came close and gently tilts the cage forward to slide the wolf out.

Killer whimpered fearfully and dug his claws into the cage floor, trying to stay inside.

If they wanted him outside that badly, if couldn't be anything good.

The humans frowned as they looked at each other. The wolf hadn't immediately run out. That was worrying. One came forward and gently hits the cage with a baton in hopes to make the wolf run out from the noise.

Killer whimpered, curling in on himself tightly. What was that? He was scared...

"Come on boy." One spoke, tilting the cage higher. "It's okay. You can come out. It's safe."

Killer whined quietly when he slid down a small bit. There's virtually no way his claws and paws can keep him from sliding down the smooth surface of the cage. He didn't want to come out...

They tilted it higher until the wolf finally slid out. They quickly pulled the cage out and closed the door.

Killer whimpered as he slid out onto some grass and stared up at the humans as they removed the cage and closed the door.

He walked to the door and pawed at it, scratching it a bit.

The door didn't open and the humans walked away to let the wolf roam around and get used to its environment.

Killer froze when he noticed how the place smelled.

There were wolves here. Many. Strong. Wolves.

He whimpered quietly, scratching at the door frantically.

A black ear twitched somewhere in the enclosure. One eye opened showing a bright blue eye in black. The owner raises his head and looks around to find the source of the sound. A sort of scratching. 

He stands up and begins walking towards it, wondering who might be in his territory.

Killer whimpered when the smell got stronger, another wolf clearly approaching. That one was clearly much stronger than him. He didn't want to fight anyone!

The wolf looks at where the door is and saw a white wolf. Odd. Didn't he already have a white wolf? Did the humans found another dire wolf? He sniffs the air and noticed how much fear there is. And a foreign smell that is clearly of medical things humans used. So this one had just got out of isolation to fix whatever injuries he had. 

He walks over and out of the cover of the trees. A black wolf with six tails swishing behind him. "Who are you?"

Killer looked up, startling slightly at seeing such a tall wolf. He looked really strong and he clearly was too.

He growled lowly, baring his teeth.

Nightmare paused when the other growled. He calmly walks forward, undettered by the show of aggression. "Who are you?"

"Killer." Killer replied, glaring at the other. He'd lose in a fight. No doubt. He took a step back.

Nightmare walks forward again, watching Killer closely.

"Killer? You're from a fighting ring." he says factually. He knows that fearful aggression anywhere.

Killer growled lowly. He couldn't get any farther away from the other because there was a wall.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nightmare says and continues advancing, making no sudden moves. "How long have you fought?" 

Killer snarled at him, not giving him an answer.

"No need for that." Nightmare says calmly and steps closer, he's just a few feet away from Killer. "How long have you fought?"

Killer winced as the other got way too close for his liking. He growled and launched himself at the big wolf, his eyes blazing.

Nightmare jumps back and looks down at Killer calmly, circling him carefully as his ears twitched. "Do you really want to fight me?"

No. He absolutely didn't want to.

Killer didn't answer and instead tried to bite the other as he tackled him.

Nightmare got tackled but quickly snarled and pushed Killer off. He jumps up and bared his teeth at the smaller. "Do not make me hurt you."

Killer glared up at the taller wolf. He really shouldn't...

The primal part of him took over fully and he charged at the other.

Nightmare snarled and jumped to the side to avoid Killer. He charged at the other wolf and pushed him to the ground before backing away.

Killer winced when he was pushed to the ground. He quickly got up, a fire burning in his eyes.

Nightmare circles Killer, his ears back and his teeth bared in a sign of aggression. "Heel."

Killer growled at the command. Who did that wolf take him for?! A dog?!

He pounced on the other.

Nightmare jumps up and tackles Killer to the ground, pinning him on his back. He bit Killer's neck but didn't draw blood, growling one more time. "Heel."

Killer's eyes widened and he laid perfectly still. He didn't want to die...

Nightmare growls again. "I said, heel."

Killer whined quietly, tilting his head to bare his neck and his tail between his legs in a show of submission.

Nightmare paused for a moment before he pulls away, glaring at Killer as he backs away calmly. "There. Now, will you behave?"

"Yeah..." Killer replied quietly. He stood up and went to the corner by the door, curling up tightly.

Nightmare frowns and walks closer to him. "What are you doing?"

Killer looked up at the other, fear in his eyes.

"Calm down." Nightmare says. "I won't hurt you unless you attack."

Killer clearly didn't believe him. He curled up a bit tighter.

Nightmare rolls his eyes and walks forward. He bit the scruff behind Killer's head and lifted the young would up, carrying him away.

Killer winced as he was picked up, his tail unconsciously went between his legs as he kept still. He didn't struggle, knowing he'd just get hurt that way. He absolutely despised being carried around like that. Stupid humans... 

Where is this wolf taking him? What is he going to do to him? All these questions only made Killer even more scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like this chapter! I'll try to get the rest out soon. School is tough, especially this year. So we'll see how it goes. Anyways, thanks for reading! Skyler out!


	3. No way back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where will Nightmare bring Killer? Will he get into even more danger? Only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare carried Killer deeper into the enclosure until they reached a clearing where some other wolves were resting. They looked up when Nightmare came and looked at the new wolf.

Nightmare walked into his cave and placed Killer inside, watching him.

 

Killer was shivering slightly and stared at the other wolves with fear.

What were they going to do with him? He was scared...

He didn't know what to do when he was placed down. Outside were wolves, in the cave was a wolf, he didn't want to die...

 

Nightmare circled the terrified wolf, examining him. He tilted his skull as he looked at the wolf.

He leaned close and gently licked behind Killer's ear to calm him.

 

Killer flinched violently at the touch, his eyes wide with fear.

 

Nightmare paused when he felt the flinch but went back to gently lick Killer's head slowly. He went down the wolf's head and to his body, walking around for a better angle.

 

Killer closed his eyes, shivering harshly. He whimpered quietly. What was that wolf doing?

 

Nightmare looked at the wolf when he whimpered. "You're not used to grooming are you?"

 

Killer winced. Since when did wolves groom? Wasn't that for cats?

Was that what the other had been doing? It felt really uncomfortable. He didn't like it.

 

Nightmare frowned and pulled away, walking around to face Killer. "If you don't know we do groom. Just not for cleaning or warmth but for spreading healing magic. You have done that before right?"

 

Killer stared up at the other wolf fearfully.

Healing magic? What was the other talking about?

 

Nightmare looked over Killer closely.  There was confusion beneath that fear. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

 

Killer shook his head slightly. He had absolutely no idea what the other was talking about.

 

Nightmare sighed softly and sat down in front of Killer. "You're here because the humans found out that you are a Dire Wolf. A rare species of wolves that can use magic just like monsters due to exposure to the barrier generations ago. You and I can use magic, like healing magic."

 

Killer winced slightly when the other wolf sat down and took a step back.

He felt confused but even more scared.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer sternly, a hint of his alpha authority in his growling tone. "Stay."

 

Killer froze, shivering harshly. He was so scared... He whimpered quietly, staring up at the other fearfully. He didn't want to stay...

 

"I said," Nightmare said sternly, this time with a lower more threatening growl. "Stay."

 

Killer whimpered quietly. He'd stayed exactly where he'd been. Why was the other angry, he hadn't done anything wrong.

 

Nightmare sighed softly in frustration. "You're pretty direct aren't you? Sit down."

 

Killer whimpered in fear but sat down, his whole body completely tense.

 

Nightmare noted how fearful Killer was. He was curious.

"How were things done in the rings?" he asked calmly. "How were you treated? How do they work?"

 

Killer flinched, his eyes fearful. He didn't want to talk about any of that.

 

Nightmare waited patiently for Killer to answer. "Calm down." he said softly. "I won't attack you."

 

Killer whined quietly. Of course the other would attack him. They were both wolves after all.

 

"You don't believe me do you?" Nightmare said blankly. He sighed and stood up, walking towards the entrance of the cave. "Get settled in. I'll be back."

 

Of course he didn't believe him...

Killer watched the other warily. He should get settled in? Why?

 

Nightmare walks out the cave, leaving Killer to calm down and rest. He'd come back with some food. The young wolf looked starved.

 

Killer relaxed only a small bit when the other wolf left and stayed exactly where he was, not moving an inch.

What would the other do when he came back? He was scared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^ 
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Finally some food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare finally gets Killer some food to hopefully calm him down a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare returned an hour later with a couple of fresh pheasant in his jaws. He looked at Killer who was still in the cave.

 

Killer hadn't moved much from when the other wolf had left but he looked quite tired. Everything had just been too much on him.

He looked up when the black wolf entered, wincing a bit.

 

Nightmare sighed softly when Killer didn't budge despite how exhausted he looked. He dropped the food in front of Killer. "Eat. You look starved."

 

Killer stared down at the thing the other had dropped warily.

What was that? It didn't look like food...

 

Nightmare tilted his head at the confusion in Killer's eyes. Stars he'd never been fed real food hadn't he?

"It's pheasant. Fresh food." Nightmare said.

 

Killer looked up at the other warily. It didn't look like food though and he had absolutely no reason to trust the other.

 

"I'm assuming you've never ate fresh food before haven't you?" Nightmare asked rhetorically and sat down in front of the food. "What did you eat?"

 

Killer stared at the other warily, looking more than a bit fearful.

"Humans called it 'rotten meat'..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare's eyes narrowed in anger. He held himself growling since it only made Killer more fearful. "That is unhealthy. Eat this. It's _fresh_ meat."

 

Killer flinched slightly at the angry look. He was a bit confused though. What was unhealthy about that?

 

"Do you always get sick after eating?" Nightmare asked calmly in response to the confusion. He tried to get rid of the anger in his expression.

 

"That's normal." Killer replied. He always got sick after eating.

 

"It's not good." Nightmare said. "You shouldn't get sick after eating. It's bad. The humans that locked you up should never feed you food that can cause you to get sick. Or even die."

 

Killer tilted his head. But he was supposed to fight and get hurt anyways. What was the difference? Both hurt.

 

Nightmare pushed the pheasants closer to Killer. "Just try it. I promise you won't feel bad after eating it. You'll feel good actually."

 

Killer stared down at what the other had said was food and winced slightly. He didn't trust the other.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer blankly. "It's either you eat now or later. You won't get to eat any rotten meat here."

 

Killer looked away from the food. He didn't want to eat it at all.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer patiently. "You're going to eat it unless you want to die. Or go hunt yourself if that's what you fancy."

 

Killer stared at the other warily.

He didn't want to eat that. Dying might be more favourable....

 

Nightmare sighed in frustration. He had to remind himself that Killer was a fighting wolf. He'd been treated badly and hadn't had anything good for who knew how long. "Would it help if I took a bite?"

 

Killer looked up at the other wolf confusedly. He'd take a bite? Why? To show that he wouldn't die?

That would... actually probably help a bit...

 

Nightmare looked at Killer and spoke softly. "Well? Would it help?"

 

"A.. a bit..." Killer replied quietly. Though there was still the chance that because the other was stronger he was just not affected by it.

 

Nightmare nodded and leaned down. He ripped open the pheasant, getting blood on his muzzle as he tore a piece apart and swallowed it.

 

Killer stared down at the thing the other wolf had called a pheasant. His ears twitched slightly. It smelled really tempting.

 

Nightmare licked the blood off his muzzle before nudging the pheasant towards Killer with his nose. "Try it."

 

Killer looked down at it for a second before starting to eat hesitantly. It tasted really good. He ate a bit faster, wincing when he bit something hard. It didn't deter him though.

 

Nightmare watched Killer as he ate. It was kind of sad to see a wolf eat a medium sized bird as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. He really didn't want to know how much Killer actually ate before and how many times he got sick.

 

Killer ate two of those birds, even trying to eat the bones but it unfortunately didn't work.

He whined quietly. He was still hungry. He hadn't eaten in days...

 

"Are you still hungry?" Nightmare asked softly.

 

Killer looked up at the other wolf, still wary but he looked a bit more relaxed.

 

Nightmare tilted his skull at Killer. "Well? Do you want more?"

 

Killer made a quiet, affirmative sound. He was still hungry.

 

Nightmare nodded and stood up, turning around to walk out the cave. "Clean the bones up please. Put them outside. I'll be back with some more food."

 

Killer looked down at the white things. Those were bones? Good to know.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare came back with three more pheasants for Killer. He dropped the birds in the cave and licked his jaws free of blood.

 

Killer looked up, staring at the pheasants. They looked really delicious.

 

Nightmare nodded at Killer and sits down. "Go ahead. They're yours."

 

Killer looked up at the other wolf. Why was he giving him so much food? Did he have any ulterior motive-

His thought process ended abruptly when his attention was drawn to the food.

 

Nightmare smiled slightly at the look Killer was giving towards the food.

 

Killer started eating the food. Looking a bit more relaxed than before.

 

Nightmare put his head onto his paws as he watched Killer eat. At least Killer was starting to relax. Hunger probably made him aggressive.

 

Killer looked really tired once he finished eating. It had been a while since he'd had a full stomach. Probably a few years...

 

Nightmare smiled knowingly at Killer. "Go rest. The sun is already setting."

 

Killer looked up at the other, still seeming wary.

Wasn't that the other's cave? He couldn't rest here.

 

"Don't be scared." Nightmare says as he stood up. "You can stay here for tonight. At least until everyone gets to know you."

 

Killer looked unsure. He didn't want to stay... The other wolf would be there and he was completely vulnerable while sleeping.

 

Nightmare yawned and walked deeper into the cave. He found a spot near the wall and laid down. "Go rest. You're exhausted. I'd be too if I was in your paws."

 

Rest wasn't sleep. Great! A loophole.

Killer walked to the corner furthest away from the other wolf and laid down, curling into a tight ball.

 

Nightmare looked at him with one open eye before sighing and closing it again. He'd do whatever he wanted. He'd pass out soon. They always did after such a tiring day.

 

Killer tried his best to stay awake but he fell asleep after less than half an hour, shivering a small bit from the cold.

 

Nightmare blinked his eyes open when he heard something and looked up. He frowned when he saw Killer shivering.

He stood up and walked towards the younger wolf.

 

Killer whined quietly. Why was it so cold...?

 

Nightmare laid down next to Killer and rested his head in his paws, closing his eyes to go back to sleep. It was always cold at night. Hopefully Killer would be warmed up if they slept close together.

 

Killer calmed down a bit, curling up tighter. The cold was still there but so was warmth and it felt good.

 

Nightmare snuggled close to Killer before falling asleep. One day down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer makes some dangerous decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare, Horror - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer woke up slowly. He blinked sleepily, feeling actually well-rested for once. He was so warm...

He shifted slightly, noticing that he was touching something fluffy.

 

Nightmare shifted slightly when he felt movement, moving closer towards the warm body next to him as he breathed softly.

 

Killer looked up when he felt movement, his eyes widening when he saw a wolf. A big, black wolf...

Fuck...

He stood up quickly, bolting for the exit.

 

Nightmare lifted his head in confusion when he felt something run past him. What?

 

Killer looked back for a second, grunting in pain when he ran into something.

 

A large grey wolf with a piece of his ear missing looked down at Killer with orange red eyes. "Who are you?"

 

Killer stared up at the other in shock.

Fuck... He was so screwed.

He growled defensively in response, backing up a bit.

 

Horror growled back and faced Killer angrily. "Is that a way to treat a new pal?"

 

Oh shit, he didn't want to fight, he hadn't done that on purpose!

Killer glared at Horror, not backing down. He screamed at himself to move away.

 

"So you want to fight don't you?" Horror snarled at Killer. "Well then. Fight!"

 

Killer fought back the urge to whimper. He growled lowly but didn't attack. He forced himself not to. That wolf was clearly stronger than him.

 

"Oh so now you don't want to." Horror growled and stepped closer. "Too afraid now? Don't pick fights you can't win kid."

 

Killer glared at the other, not backing down. Internally he was panicking completely.

 

Horror growled lowly and stalked closer, his teeth bared to attack. He was about to pounce when Nightmare stood in front of him, protecting Killer.

"Stand aside Nightmare!" Horror snarled as he glared at Killer. "He's mine."

"Heel Horror." Nightmare said calmly. "He doesn't mean any harm."

 

Killer was trembling slightly as he prepared to fight back but that other wolf stepped in front of him.

That was really fucking close...

 

"He wanted to attack!" Horror argued with a snarl.

"He's just scared!" Nightmare retorted back. "Heel Horror."

Horror huffed before relaxing and walking away, glaring at Killer. "You shouldn't be too nice on them Nightmare."

 

Killer winced. He hadn't wanted to attack...

 

Horror walked away, leaving Nightmare to sigh softly. He turned towards Killer and bent down to pick him up by his scruff, walking back towards the cave. "You really shouldn't have growled at him. He has a temper."

 

Killer didn't respond. He hated being held like that...

 

Nightmare walked back into the cave and gently placed Killer down, looking at the younger wolf. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

 

Killer shivered slightly as he was placed down. He was a bit shaken.

 

Nightmare frowned in concern before he gently laid down next to Killer thinking he was still cold.

 

Killer flinched away, letting out a small whimper. He was scared.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer for a moment before he stood up and walked a few feet away to give him some space.

 

Killer relaxed a small bit when the other wolf, Nightmare, walked away a bit.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he repeated his question.

 

Killer responded negatively. He thankfully hadn't gotten hurt.

 

Nightmare nodded in understanding. "Okay. Are you hungry?"

 

"No..." Killer replied quietly.

 

Nightmare hummed. "Okay. I'm wondering, why did you run? No one was attacking you."

 

Killer flinched slightly, staring at the floor.

"You were too close..." He mumbled quietly. Every time someone was that close to him, it meant pain.

 

"I was too close?" Nightmare repeated in confusion before nodding in understanding. "Okay. I'll try to move away before you wake up."

 

Killer stared at the floor. He didn't want Nightmare to be close to him at all.

 

"I'm sorry for being too close to you earlier." Nightmare apologized softly. "I noticed you were cold last night and I wanted to warm you up."

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare. Was he really sorry or was he just saying that? He'd received a lot of apologies that weren't genuine in the past.

 

There was a howl outside making Nightmare stand up and perk his ears to attention. "I have to go. Try to keep out of trouble. I'll get you some food later."

He turned around and walked out of the cave towards the howl, leaving Killer alone.

 

Killer winced when he heard the howl. He looked after Nightmare, curling in on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	6. Startling aquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer meets a new wolf, Cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare, Cross - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer had his eyes closed as he was resting, curled up on himself. He wasn't asleep, just resting.

 

Cross walked into the cave in search of Nightmare. "Nightmare?! I need to talk to you about something!"

 

Killer flinched at the sound and was on his feet in less than a second.

 

Cross paused when he smelled something in the air.

Another wolf.

He looked over where the smell was coming from and growled at another smaller wolf. He stepped closer, ears pinned back and teeth bared. "Who are you? How did you get here? Where's Nightmare?!"

 

Killer flinched violently as he stared up at the other wolf fearfully. He was sleepy and confused. What was happening?

 

"Where. Is. Nightmare?!" Cross snarled again, stepping closer with fury in his red eyes. "What did you do to him?!"

 

Killer backed up fearfully, letting out a quiet whimper. He was really scared.

"Didn't do anything..." He whimpered quietly.

 

Cross paused when he heard the whimper before growling lowly. "Then where is he? Why are you here in _his_ cave?!"

 

"N.. not sure..." Killer whimpered, trembling in fear as he stared up at the other. He didn't want to fight. He was sleepy, his reaction time was off, he'd get hurt.

 

"You better not have done anything to him. Got it?!" Cross snarled angrily as he walked closer. "If I find out that you hurt him, I'll personally turn you into my next meal."

 

Killer whimpered in fear, tears collecting in his eyes. He stepped back, staring at the other wolf.

 

Cross frowned at the tears before stepping towards Killer, testing the waters. "Where is he?"

 

Killer trembled harshly as he took a step back, tears dripping down.

 

"I'm not asking you again." Cross growled lowly and stepped closer. "Where. is-"

"Cross stop!" Nightmare said panickedly and dropped the birds. He ran and stood in between the wolves, facing Cross and shielding Killer from view. "Heel. It's okay."

 

Killer whimpered fearfully as he tried to step back but there was a wall. He was crying, trembling harshly as his legs threatened to give out.

He didn't relax much when his view was blocked.

 

"Nightmare?" Cross said in surprise before glaring at Killer. "Who is he and why is he here?"

"The humans brought him here." Nightmare responded, stepping to the side to block Cross' view. "He's not a threat. He's just scared and he came from a bad place."

"What? The woods? Kicked from a pack? That's normal-"

"He's from a fighting ring." Nightmare said, gaining a surprised look. Cross looked over at Killer and noticed how small he was. How thin he was and how scared he looked.

 

Killer whimpered quietly, trying to back off again but he couldn't.

 

Cross frowned before looking at Nightmare. "You're taking him in?"

"I'm trying to." Nightmare said softly. "It's... difficult."

"Fine." Cross said before turning around to leave. "You should introduce him to the others soon. To avoid this again."

 

Killer stared at Cross fearfully, relaxing only a small bit when he walked away.

 

Nightmare sighed before walking towards the discarded birds and walking back to Killer. He gently dropped the pheasants in front of the terrified wolf before backing away to give him some space.

 

Killer didn't pay attention to the birds, laying down and curling up tightly, still trembling harshly as he cried.

 

Nightmare frowned worriedly at Killer. "Hey... it's okay. He's gone. He won't hurt you."

 

Killer winced slightly but relaxed a bit at Nightmare's words.

 

"It's okay. Shh... It's okay. You're safe now. No one will hurt you." Nightmare assured softly.

 

Killer whimpered quietly but stopped crying, relaxing a small bit.

 

Nightmare relaxed slightly when Killer looked less scared. "Are you okay now? Do you need anything?"

 

Killer replied negatively before hiding his head under his paws.

 

"Okay." Nightmare said softly and sat down. "Do you want to eat?"

 

Killer wasn't hungry at all.

He didn't want to be eaten... Maybe if he didn't eat, it wouldn't be worth trying.

 

"Killer." Nightmare called softly. "Killer... tell me what's wrong. I'll listen."

 

Killer didn't respond, curling up tighter.

 

Nightmare sighed silently and put his head in his paws as he waited for Killer to be okay.

 

Killer moved again about an hour later. He wasn't trembling anymore and stood up carefully.

 

Nightmare looked up at Killer when he stood. He waited for Killer to do something before he spoke since he didn't want to alarm him.

 

Killer stretched slightly before laying back down, looking a lot more relaxed than before.

 

"Are you okay to eat now?" Nightmare asked curiously. "The food is cold but it's still food."

 

Killer shook his head. He didn't want to risk it. He was a bit hungry but...

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nightmare asked gently. "It'll help, I promise."

 

"No..." Killer replied weakly. He still didn't trust Nightmare much, only a small bit because he'd helped him out but he wouldn't have been in those situations without the other.

 

"Okay." Nightmare said softly before standing up and stretching. He shuffled a bit as he stood straight. "I'll go get some water for you."

 

Killer didn't look up but after a few minutes of silence he walked to the corner and curled up there, his back to the rest of the cave.

 

Nightmare came back with a bucket full of water that the humans had left for them. He walked over to where Killer was and placed the bucket close to him before backing away. "You should drink. At least a little."

 

Killer stood up slowly when the other wolf backed up. He sniffed at the water and drank a small bit before laying back down.

 

Nightmare sighed silently. At least Killer had drunken something. He looked at the discarded pheasants and walked away. He'd leave that for Killer to eat later. It was best to leave him alone for now.

 

~~~

 

At the end of the day, Killer still hadn't moved from his spot in any way.

 

Nightmare walked into the cave with a yawn. It was already night, the air starting to grow colder. He looked at Killer who still hadn't moved at all. He sighed softly and laid down near the wall with his head on his paws. "If you feel cold, just come to me okay?"

 

Killer didn't respond. He was awake but he wouldn't get close to the other.

 

Nightmare closed his eyes and slept, wondering if there was a way to get through to Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	7. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer meets some of the other wolves in the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare, Dust, Horror, Cross - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer shivered harshly. He was freezing, the air around him much too cold.

 

Nightmare was woken up when he heard something. He lifted his head searching for the sound and spotted Killer shivering.

He frowned worriedly and walked towards the smaller wolf, putting the bucket of water to the side before laying down beside him.

 

Killer whimpered quietly when something touched him but moved closer when he noticed that it was warm.

 

Nightmare shuffled closer to Killer, curling around the smaller wolf. His tails gently circled Killer and draped over him like a warm blanket.

 

Killer closed his eyes when he was engulfed by warmth and slowly stopped shivering.

 

Nightmare smiled happily when Killer relaxed and put his head down, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

 

Killer slowly drifted off to sleep, not really caring where the warmth was coming from.

 

~~~

 

Killer shifted a small bit as he slowly woke up. He was still a bit tired and there was warmth all around him and it was really comfortable.

 

Nightmare was still sound asleep, his tails swishing slightly but still draped over Killer protectively.

 

Killer winced a small bit when he noticed how close Nightmare was.

 

Nightmare shifted slightly to get in a better position to curl around Killer, rumbling softly in a mock purr.

 

Killer shifted slightly but he couldn't deny that the air was cold and Nightmare was warm..

 

Nightmare was still sound asleep, occasionally shifting a little but not much.

 

Killer closed his eyes. He was still a bit sleepy so he'd try to sleep some more.

 

Nightmare stayed asleep, unaware of Killer's internal battle.

 

Killer curled up a bit, starting to drift off again.

 

~~~

 

Killer woke up slowly, the warmth all around him extremely comforting. He really didn't want to wake up...

 

There was a soft shuffle of grass beside him and the sound of slow rushing water.

 

There hadn't been any water when he'd fallen asleep...

Killer opened his eyes, noticing that Nightmare wasn't there but he was laying on a warm rock. Had that all been a dream?

He looked around a bit nervously.

 

Nightmare looked up when he heard shuffling, lifting his head from the water's edge since he had been drinking. "You're awake."

 

Killer looked at Nightmare. No dream then...

 

Nightmare leaned down beside him and picked something up. He walked towards Killer and dropped a mouse in front of him. "Here. I know you haven't had any appetite but at least this will stave off some hunger."

 

Killer looked down at the thing Nightmare had dropped. It looked similar to the rats his pack had always given him. He'd always gotten sick from those...

 

"Let me guess... you don't know that that is do you?" Nightmare asked blankly.

 

Killer shook his head.

"Just always got sick from those..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"What the hell did humans feed you?" Nightmare growled angrily. "You shouldn't get sick from eating anything."

 

Killer shook his head.

"My pack did that." He explained.

 

Nightmare frowned unhappily, looking very concerned. "Killer... how old were you when you got caught by the humans?"

 

Killer looked thoughtful for a second. He had been born not long before winter and he'd been caught...

"One and a half years, I think..." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare huffed angrily as he looked away. "You were just a pup. No wonder you don't know anything."

He looked back at Killer but his expression now patient. "That's a mouse. A freshly caught, not infected or rotten, mouse. It's safe to eat."

 

Killer looked at Nightmare nervously. He seemed angry...

He tilted his head in confusion when the other didn't look angry anymore.

He stared at the mouse. It looked delicious and he really wanted to eat it but...

"I don't want that other wolf to eat me though..." He mumbled quietly, whimpering a small bit.

 

"Eat you?" Nightmare asked in confusion before thinking of Cross and their encounter. "Oh... that's what he said? You don't have to worry about that. He won't eat you. Besides, humans will intervene if he ever tries."

 

Killer looked up. Why had he said it if he didn't mean it? He was really confused...

 

Nightmare noticed the confusion and decided to elaborate. "Cross just said that because he was mad. He used to have to fight to live and threats work. He won't eat you Killer. I promise."

 

"Oh..." Killer mumbled quietly, looking down at the mouse. So that meant he could eat?

 

"You've never heard of empty threats before have you?" Nightmare asked rhetorically before sighing. "I'm afraid to ask what else you don't know. We'll cross manners of the list considering you growl at everyone and I haven't heard you say sorry or thank you once. Though that is explained simple enough."

 

Killer looked at Nightmare confusedly. What was he talking about?

 

Nightmare looked at Killer. "We'll start on those later. For now, eat up. I want to show you something."

 

Killer made an affirmative sound before tentatively starting to eat the mouse.

 

Nightmare watched patiently as Killer ate the mouse. Though he was worried. How much had Killer lost in his young life? All because he got caught by bad humans? If he only knew how to plead, say thank you or sorry or anything, he could have avoided so much confrontation in his time here. Nightmare would just have to teach him later.

 

Killer looked up when he was done eating the mouse, a bit of blood on his nose.

 

Nightmare smiled and nodded towards the stream. Beyond the small stream was a wall with a small crevice that looked like a box. "See that?"

 

"Yeah..." Killer replied quietly as he licked the blood off his nose.

 

"That's where humans release our prey into the enclosure." Nightmare explained. "It's a door that will open and prey will run out. Mouse, pheasants, bunnies. Sometimes they breed here but we control the population easily."

 

Killer nodded slightly. When he'd been with his pack he hadn't been good at hunting.

 

"The reason we get live prey," Nightmare explained before standing up. "Is because the humans want to observe us." he nodded towards a tinted window above the hole.

"We're valuable to them." Nightmare said before turning around. "Come on. I'll teach you how to hunt. Unless you already know how?"

 

Killer shook his head.

"I always messed up when my pack told me to go hunt." He explained. It had been really unfair actually. All the other pups hadn't had to hunt and he'd been forced to.

 

Nightmare nodded and walked into the forest of trees where most prey was. "Well I'll show you. First; keep your steps silent and crouch low."

 

Killer nodded and did his best to keep silent and his body low.

 

Nightmare kept his distance as he directed Killer. He spotted a few pheasants a few feet away. "Pick your target. Lean back and get ready."

 

Killer nodded. He stared at the closest pheasant intently, leaning back a little, his muscles tense.

 

"Jump and pounce, claws out and teeth ready." Nightmare said as he watched Killer. "Once you caught it immediately bite its neck to kill."

 

Killer nodded slightly. He waited for the pheasant to come a small bit closer before he pounced on his target, digging his claws into the bird. He held it tightly as it tried to struggle and bit its neck hard.

 

Nightmare watched Killer with careful eye, smiling when the other caught the bird and chased the others away. He walked closer to Killer.

 

Killer checked if the bird was dead.

It was. He looked up when Nightmare approached.

 

"Good job Killer." Nightmare praised with a smile. "You did well."

 

Killer's ears twitched slightly, his tail wagging a small bit at the praise.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and looked at the bird. "Go on. Eat your prize."

 

Cross took a bite of the pheasant and started eating.

 

Nightmare smiled happily and sat down, waiting for Killer to finish eating his own prize.

 

Killer looked really happy when he finished eating the pheasant. It had been delicious and it had been really satisfying to eat something he had caught.

 

"Good?" Nightmare asked with a smile.

 

"Yeah." Killer replied, licking his lips. It had been really delicious.

 

Nightmare smiled wider and stood up. "I'm glad. I'm sure with more practice, you can hunt on your own without relying on anyone to bring food for you. Rotten or not."

 

Killer nodded. That'd be really nice because then he wouldn't feel bad every time Nightmare brought him food because Nightmare had hunted that and it was his.

 

Nightmare smiled before walking away. "Feel free to do whatever you want. Cross already told everyone that you're here."

 

"Okay." Killer replied. Whatever he wanted? He'd kind of liked climbing on trees when he was younger.

He looked up at the trees.

 

Nightmare walked away to bask in the sun. It was autumn and the air would just get colder as winter approached.

 

Killer got a running start and dug his claws into the bark of a tree, quickly scaling it.

 

Nightmare paused when he heard something and turned around. He looked in shock when he saw Killer climbing and ran to the tree. "Killer?! What are you doing?! Come down you'll hurt yourself!"

 

Killer flinched slightly but managed to get onto a branch without falling.

He looked down at Nightmare confusedly.

"It's perfectly safe." He replied.

 

"Your paws are not made to climb down vertically!" Nightmare pointed out worriedly. "You're not a pup! You're too heavy! Please Killer come down!"

 

Killer complied, not really knowing what the big deal was.

He carefully climbed down exactly like he'd climbed up.

 

Nightmare looked Killer over and checked his paws. He sighed in relief when he smelled no trace of blood. "Don't do that. You'll fall."

 

Killer tilted his head in confusion.

But he hadn't fallen. Why did Nightmare think he'd fall down?

 

Nightmare looked down at Killer before looking around. "Maybe we should go meet the other wolves. An introduction is needed. Unless you're not ready?"

 

"As long as they won't try to eat me, I'll be fine..." Killer mumbled quietly.

 

"They won't." Nightmare smiled and turned around to lead the way to his pack. "If you're scared, just stay close okay?"

 

"Okay..." Killer mumbled quietly, following Nightmare closely.

 

Nightmare lead him to his pack where he was immediately greeted by Dust. Dust walked up to Nightmare and smiled. "Hey alpha."

"Hello Dust." Nightmare greeted.

"Is that the new wolf?" Dust asked, leaning to the side to look at Killer.

"Yes." Nightmare said and stepped aside. "Be nice."

 

Killer stared up at the other wolf, Dust, feeling a bit nervous and intimidated. How were all of the wolves he'd met here so far so big? Was he just that small?

 

Dust looked at Killer before he walked closer. "What's your name?"

 

Killer took a small step back.

"... Killer..." He replied quietly.

 

Dust hummed softly and circled the smaller wolf. "You're from a ring? How old were you when you were caught? Error was caught but he wasn't this small."

"Dust." Nightmare said warningly.

"What? It's true."

 

Killer watched Dust anxiously, looking up when Nightmare spoke. He walked over to him and stayed close to him without touching him.

 

Dust watched as Killer stayed close to Nightmare. He looked up at the black wolf. "He's from a fighting ring?"

"He fought dogs and wolves, Dust. Not other Dire Wolves." Nightmare said defending Killer.

"Still." Dust said and scrutinized Killer.

 

Killer winced slightly. He wasn't that small...

 

"Dust..." Nightmare said warningly yet slightly pleading.

Dust sighed. "Fine." he sat down and faced Killer. "So how well can you fight?"

"Oh for stars sake!" Nightmare growled under his breath.

 

Killer flinched back a bit. Would he have to fight? He didn't want to fight.

 

"I'm just asking." Dust defended looking at Killer. "Seriously."

"Stop joking around Dust!" Nightmare said angrily.

"Okay okay." Dust relented with a sigh. He looked at Killer blankly. "What should I say? No actually, what can I say?"

"We'll just go find Horror." Nightmare said before walking away.

 

Killer looked up at Dust anxiously.

He quickly walked after Nightmare, trying not to panic.

 

Dust sighed before putting his head in his paws, watching them go past. He grinned slightly. It looked like Nightmare had finally found a candidate mate.

Nightmare walked slowly in search of Horror. "I'm sorry for Dust's behavior. He's usually not like that."

 

Killer nodded a small bit. He hoped Dust wouldn't be like that around him all the time.

 

Nightmare found Horror basking in the sun. "Hello Horror."

Horror opened and eye and immediately spotted Killer. "Hey Nightmare. Hey pup."

 

"... Hi..." Killer mumbled quietly, looking nervous.

"I... I didn't mean to be aggressive last time, I was just really scared..." He explained.

 

"Yeah, Nightmare explained it." Horror mumbled before opening his other eye. "You're from a fighting ring. You have to be aggressive to survive right?"

 

Killer winced a small bit but nodded. He hated being on edge all the time.

 

"And I'm guessing they never taught you how to beg and/or manners right?" Horror asked curiously.

 

Killer looked at Horror confusedly.

 

"I'm taking that as a no." Horror said and looked up at Nightmare.

"I'm working on it." Nightmare responded, looking down at Killer. "I'm getting him used to everything first."

"Considering he hasn't fought anyone I'd say it's going well." Horror mumbled.

 

Killer was really confused but decided not to question it.

 

Horror stood up and stretched with a yawn. "Let me guess. You want to get him used to wolves without fighting right?"

Nightmare nodded.

Horror looked down at Killer. "I'd suggest just laying under the sun or hunting."

"He just learned how to hunt."

 

Killer followed the exchange silently.

Or he could have just climbed that tree...

 

Horror looked at Killer for a moment before speaking. "Alright, come here."

 

Killer looked up at Horror confusedly. Why...

He approached the other slowly.

 

Horror nodded to the side. "Lay down next to me."

 

Killer laid down next to Horror hesitantly, not touching him.

 

Horror laid down and rested his head in his paws before closing his eyes. Nightmare smiled encouragingly at Killer before he laid down too but not near them.

 

Killer slowly relaxed when Horror didn't do much other than breathing. He closed his eyes, basking in the sun.

 

Horror just laid there beside Killer, not doing anything but breathing and enjoying the warm sun on a cold day.

 

Killer relaxed. It was really comfortable.

 

~~~

 

Killer blinked a bit when he woke up, letting out a small yawn.

 

Cross was standing next to the young wolf, waiting for the smaller to wake up. Horror was still resting beside him while Nightmare watched them closely.

 

Killer looked around a bit, tensing immediately when he saw Cross.

 

"Finally awake huh?" Cross asked as he looked at Killer. "You slept half the day away. And here I was begging to lose interest."

 

Killer stared up at Cross fearfully, scooting a bit away from him.

 

Cross scoffed before straightening up, staring down at Killer blankly. "Get up. We're going hunting."

 

Killer stared at Cross. He didn't want to go with him. He was scared.

 

"Either you follow willingly or not." Cross said with narrowed eyes. "You're coming with me. We need to talk."

 

Killer suppressed a whimper as he got up and hesitantly followed Cross.

 

Cross lead them towards the trees where most of the prey preferred to hide. "I want you to be very honest with me, understand?"

 

Killer followed Cross nervously. He didn't want to be anywhere near the other. He stared at the trees, wanting noting more than to bolt.

He looked up at the other.

 

"Do you not hear me or is it just your habit not to answer?" Cross said when he heard no confirmation. He sighed softly. "How long have you been in the rings?"

 

Killer flinched, stopping when the topic of the rings came up.

 

Cross paused when he couldn't hear Killer and turned around. He frowned slightly. "Ah. Sensitive topic. Fine."

Cross walked forwards again. "What's your favorite prey?"

 

Killer followed Cross nervously as he thought about it.

"I'm not sure..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"Really?" Cross asked and paused when he spotted a lone bunny. He turned towards Killer. "Go catch it."

 

Killer looked at the bunny and nodded a small bit. He did exactly as Nightmare had taught him.

 

Cross stood back and watched Killer get in a hunting position. It was a bit off which meant Killer didn't know how to hunt or just learned. Most likely the latter.

 

Killer stared at the bunny for a bit before pouncing on it.

 

The bunny wasn't able to run away fast enough and was caught my Killer. It still struggled and kicked to escape the wolf.

 

Killer growled as he was kicked and dug his claws into his prey, biting the bunny violently.

 

The bunny kicked harder when it was bit and struggled harder to escape.

Cross walked closer and bit down on the bunny's neck, killing it instantly.

 

Killer stared at the bunny angrily, attacking it. He looked up when Cross approached and killed it.

 

Cross lifted his head up to look at Killer blankly. "Always bite the neck. Prey can run away from you anytime. It's also quicker than attacking it, don't you think?"

 

Killer glared at Cross, still a bit aggressive.

 

Cross snarled and glared back for a moment at the show of aggressiveness, forcing Killer to submission.

 

Killer flinched slightly. He couldn't take the other on, could he?

 

Cross relaxed and looked down at Killer with a blank look once more.  "I'd recommend avoiding growling, glaring or snarling at anyone. You're not the only one who's aggressive in this pack."

 

"I can't help it..." Killer mumbled quietly, staring at the ground.

 

"If you would stop running away or growling at everyone, there are wolves who want to help you." Cross said with a frown.

 

Killer frowned. But he was scared...

 

"But if you'd rather keep picking fights," Cross said uncaringly. "The humans will eventually take you away to isolation where you'll never meet any wolf again. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be locked away alone when I can't interact with others."

 

Killer flinched. Isolation? That would be exactly like the rings... He shivered. He didn't want that...

 

"Do you want to go to isolation?" Cross asked seriously.

 

Killer shook his head, whimpering quietly.

 

"Then I'd recommend letting us help." Cross said before sitting down. "Believe me when I say that I know what it's like to be on edge all the time. And having everything taken from you by humans."

 

Killer trembled slightly as he stared up at Cross.

 

Cross looked down sadly. "I wasn't taken to a ring. But hunters had killed my whole pack, leaving me alone. I had to hunt on my own. Live on my own. I've had to fight almost every week and was constantly outnumbered. So I had to be aggressive to protect myself and survive."

 

"That sounds horrible..." Killer mumbled quietly.

 

"It was something." Cross said with a sigh. "Humans found me and brought me here. Nightmare... he helped me. He showed me how to fit back in a pack. I had almost been taken away again and isolation was terrible. But I changed."

Cross looked down at Killer. "Nightmare changed me and helped me. It's why I got so mad when I saw you. I thought you did something to him, after what he had done for me I snapped when I thought you'd killed him. So I'm sorry."

 

"Oh..." Killer mumbled quietly.

"If it helps you, I wouldn't do anything bad to Nightmare willingly. I'm way too weak to do anything anyways..." He said quietly.

 

"Never underestimate yourself." Cross scolded softly. "You're a fighting wolf. Small or not you survived this long haven't you?"

 

Killer frowned slightly. He had survived that long but some fights only barely. He stared off into space. Had he ever fought other dire wolves?

 

Cross noticed the far off look Killer has. "What's wrong?"

 

Killer looked up.

"Just thinking..." He replied quietly. He'd killed a lot of wolves...

 

"Thinking about what?" Cross asked curiously, looking at Killer in wonder.

 

Killer stared at the ground for a moment.

"About the rings..." He replied quietly.

 

"What about it?" Cross prompted softly.

 

Killer stared at the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Cross hummed softly. "Talking helps. For you and for the people who want to help you. It's so we know what's wrong and how to help while you release all your negative emotions. It makes you feel better."

 

Killer sighed. He really didn't want to talk but maybe it would help...

"I was there for four years and fought wolves..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Cross nodded to show that he's listening. "Okay. And?" he prompted softly.

 

"I killed some of them too...." Killer mumbled quietly.

 

"You were forced to." Cross assured softly. "It was either them or you. You had to fight back. The humans wanted that. They wanted you to fight. Had forced that on you. Don't feel bad about something you can't control."

 

Killer whimpered quietly. He'd still killed them. Some of them even without hesitation...

 

"Shh... don't feel bad." Cross said softly. "You didn't have a choice. Remember that."

 

Killer nodded a small bit. He still felt bad though...

 

"Anything else?" Cross asked gently.

 

Killer shook his head. He kind of wanted to climb onto a tree.

He looked down, spotting the rabbit he'd killed.

 

Cross looked down at the prey. "You better eat. Or bring it back to the cave for others to eat or for later. It's your call."

 

Killer stared at the rabbit for a second. Nightmare had given him food so he should repay him...

 

Cross stood up and began to walk back to the pack, pausing to look at Killer beside him. "Are you coming?"

 

Killer nodded and picked up the rabbit, following Cross.

 

Cross lead Killer back to the pack where everyone was. He spotted Nightmare by the cave resting on his side, his tails swishing lazily.

 

 

Killer looked at Nightmare. He said bye to Cross and walked to Nightmare, putting the rabbit in front of him to talk.

 

Nightmare opened his eyes and saw Killer in front of him. He smiled slightly and lifted his head up. "How was hunting?"

 

"It was okay...." Killer said quietly.

"Um... I got you food..." He added.

 

Nightmare smiled wider. "That's good."

He looked down at the bunny. "You got it for me?"

 

Killer nodded slightly. He wondered how much hunting he'd have to do to repay all of the food Nightmare had given him.

 

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Nightmare asked Killer. "You caught it. It's yours. Besides I'm sure you'd want something to eat."

 

"You gave me food too, so..." Killer nudged the rabbit closer to Nightmare. "Besides, I'm not hungry yet." He explained.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer for a moment. "If you're sure."

 

Killer nodded slightly. He was sure. He laid down near Nightmare.

 

Nightmare smiled gratefully and laid on his stomach. "Thank you Killer."

He leaned down and began eating the bunny, pulling the flesh from the bones and eating it whole.

 

Killer nodded a small bit, staring at a tree. He wanted to climb it...

 

Nightmare finished the bunny after a few minutes. He looked over at Killer and licked the blood off his muzzle. "Thanks. It was good."

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare and smiled slightly.

 

"Have you worked things out with Cross?" Nightmare asked curiously.

 

Killer nodded slightly. Or at least he thought so. Had they worked it out? He wasn't completely sure.

 

"That's good." Nightmare said happily. "You're no longer scared of him?"

 

Killer nodded.

"I just got... a lot of respect I guess..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"It's better than fear." Nightmare said with a smile. "Any plans?"

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare. He didn't really have any plans except wanting to climb onto a tree...

He shook his head in response.

 

"Okay." Nightmare says before resting his head in his paws. "Rest with me?"

 

Killer nodded slightly and moved a bit closer to Nightmare, curling up.

 

Nightmare smiled and curled his tails around Killer protectively. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh of content.

 

Killer relaxed when Nightmare curled his tails around him. They were so warm... He closed his eyes, smiling a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	8. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer meets Error. Some mistakes are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Error, Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer rested in Nightmare's cave. There was not much to do in that cave anyways.

 

Another wolf entered the cave. A black wolf with multicoloured eyes, paws and blue tears down his muzzle. He was also carrying a dead pheasant in his jaws as he approached the smaller white wolf.

 

Killer's ears perked up when he heard another wolf approach and he looked up.

 

The wolf stopped in front of Killer and dropped the bird, licking his jaws free of blood as he looked at the wolf. He was still bigger than the other but notably smaller than the other wolves. "Hello. I'm Error."

 

"Hi, I'm Killer." Killer greeted. He couldn't help but notice that the other didn't tower over him like the others.

 

Error smiled slightly and nudged the pheasant closer to Killer. "Nightmare sent this for you. And uh... me. To- to talk."

 

Killer nodded slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

 

"Huh?" Error asked in confusion before nodding. "Y-yeah. Why?"

 

"You just seem nervous." Killer explained. Nightmare had told him that constant nervousness wasn't good.

 

"I..." Error started softly before looking down. "I'm sorry. I have a s-slight stutter. It gets w-worse when I'm n-nervous.

 

"It's okay." Killer replied with a small smile. He was nervous too.

 

Error smiled slightly at Killer. "N-Nightmare sent me because... because I've also been part of a ring. But... not as a fighter."

 

Killer looked a bit confused. He'd also been part of a ring? There were other wolves than fighters?

 

"I was..." Error looks down nervously. "I w-w-was a b-breeding wolf for the r-rings. S-so... I'm sorry but... I'm kind of a-afraid of y-you."

 

Killer frowned.

"It's okay." He replied, laying onto his stomach and making himself small to seem less threatening.

 

Error shook his head. "No. I-it's nothing. Nightmare says t-there's nothing I should be a-afraid of. B-besides, you're only a juvenile. Not yet m-matured."

 

Killer nodded a small bit but stayed in his position.

 

"S-so... Nightmare thought it'd b-be good for us to t-talk. C-considering we came from a b-bad situation but n-not exactly the s-same." Error said softly.

 

"Okay..." Killer mumbled quietly. He didn't really know how to start...

 

Error looked around quietly, unsure how to start a conversation. That and he was still wary of another wolf from a ring. Memories briefly flashed in his mind which he pushed aside.

 

Killer looked at Error closely, noticing a bump in his belly. Was he pregnant?

"Um... I got captured by humans and was forced to fight..." He said quietly.

 

Error looked up and nodded in understanding. "It m-must have been t-terrible. The wolves I've seen are... a-are so a-aggressive. They don't know a-anything beyond f-fighting."

 

Killer looked down.

"I only get aggressive when I get hurt...." He mumbled quietly.

 

Error looked up at Killer. "W-well that means we just h-have to make sure you d-don't get h-hurt." he smiled slightly.

 

Killer nodded slightly.

"Maybe I can learn to control it...." He mumbled quietly. He looked up at Error.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

 

"I'm sure you will." Error smiled slightly at Killer.

"Um... sure." he answered Killer's question.

 

Killer smiled a small bit.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked carefully.

 

Error paused for a bit before looking down and nodded. "Y-yeah. I am. Is it that noticeable?"

 

"It's not really noticeable yet." Killer replied. He'd taken a bit to recognise it.

 

Error nodded with a smile. "Okay. I was just asking."

 

Killer nodded. He wondered when the pup(s) would be born but he didn't ask.

 

Error looked down when Killer didn't speak. He was not sure what to say and he was still a bit nervous.

 

Killer looked up at Error.

"Can I ask who the other parent is?" He asked. Maybe it was Nightmare?

 

Error looked at Killer. "Oh. It's Ink." he smiled before it fell with sadness.

 

Ink... Killer had never heard of that wolf... He frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

 

"He's... he's not here." Error mumbled sadly. "He's in isolation. The humans are healing him from a snake attack. He- he protected me... and got hurt."

Tears gathered in Error's eyes which he wiped off with his paw.

 

Killer frowned worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be okay soon." He tried to reassure Error.

 

Error curled up slightly in worry. "I hope so. I miss him."

"We- we used to fight a lot." Error admitted. "But after a while we started bonding and we became mates after a few seasons."

 

Killer frowned worriedly. He really hoped so too.

 

Error looked at Killer. "I-I'm sorry. This was s-supposed to be happy. I-I should help you g-get used to being with other w-wolves."

 

"It's okay." Killer replied. He was getting used to Error's presence slowly.

 

"I'm sorry." Error said softly before looking at Killer and then the pheasant. "You should eat that. Nightmare hunted it for you."

 

Killer nodded slightly, looking down at the pheasant. He should go hunt for Nightmare too.

 

Error smiled slightly. "How do like this place so far? Y-you know. C-compared to... there."

 

Killer took a bite of the pheasant before answering.

"It's truly amazing. I don't have to fight for my life, I don't get poked with painful things, I get real food and I can walk and hunt." He explained happily.

 

Error smiled happily. "I'm s-so glad. I'm sure you'll love it even more. Uh... w-when you learn not to f-fight others I mean."

 

Killer nodded. That would be really nice.

 

Error smiled slightly. "So... have you thought about play fighting?"

 

Killer shook his head. Play fighting? He looked at Error confusedly.

 

"Well," Error started. "It's kind of like normal fighting but you pull back your bites and claws. Not really hurting anyone."

 

Killer looked at Error doubtfully.

"But what if I freak out...?" He mumbled quietly.

 

"Um..." Error hummed in thought. "You can t-try with Nightmare f-first. He can h-handle it."

 

"Okay..." Killer agreed quietly. Nightmare had beaten him easily so he should be able to handle him.

 

Error smiled at Killer. "I hope you'll control your aggression."

 

Killer nodded. He hoped so too...

He remembered the pheasant and continued eating.

 

Error watched Killer eat happily, putting his head in his paws to rest.

 

"Do you want some?" Killer asked.

 

Error shook his skull. "No. Nightmare just gave me one so I'm not hungry."

 

"Okay." Killer replied, continuing to eat happily. It tasted really good.

 

Error smiled as Killer ate. "Nightmare is a good alpha. He's taking care of me while Ink is away."

 

"Why?" Killer asked confusedly.

 

"Well..." Error looked down at his stomach for a moment. "Pregnant wolves don't have a lot of energy and we eat a lot. So we can't hunt ourselves. So our mates take care of us. But with Ink gone..."

 

Killer nodded slightly.

"If you ever need any food and Nightmare's not anywhere near, I'd be happy to help you." He explained.

 

Error smiled happily at Killer. "Thank you. I'll t-take you up on that o-offer."

 

Killer smiled, eating the last of his food.

 

Error looked at Killer. "So... are you planning on picking a mate?"

 

Killer frowned in thought. He didn't even really know why he'd need a mate or what that even meant.

 

"I uh... know there's not much choice here." Error admitted softly. "But m-maybe? You'd want to f-find someone?"

 

"I'm currently hung up on the question what a mate is..." Killer mumbled quietly.

 

Error looked at Killer confusedly. "You don't know what a mate is?"

 

Killer shook his head. He only knew that when he'd been a pup he'd always gotten the explanation that he didn't need to know what a mate was because he'd never get one anyways.

 

"Well..." Error started softly. "A mate is someone you'll be with forever. They're someone that you care about and both of you take care of or protect each other. You can also raise pups together."

 

Killer tilted his head a bit. So Ink was Error's mate.

 

"Uh... understand now?" Error asked Killer.

 

Killer nodded slightly. He'd understood it more or less.

 

"So...?" Error prompted.

 

"I'm not sure. I doubt anyone would want to be with me forever." Killer replied quietly, staring at the ground.

 

Error grinned knowingly. Nightmare certainly had his eyes on Killer. Knowingly or not. "I'm sure someone will be with you."

 

Killer frowned.

"I don't think so..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"You'll find someone." Error said softly with a smile. "I know it."

 

Killer looked up at Error doubtfully but nodded. He picked up the bones and carried them outside.

 

Error stood up and followed Killer out of impulse and curiosity.

 

Killer laid the bones onto a small pile.

 

Error looked at the growing pile of bones. "The humans should clean that up in a few days."

 

Killer tilted his head slightly. The humans came into the enclosure?

 

Error looked up and noticed Killer's confusion. "Oh, humans come in here every once in a while. Most of the time it's to clean the bones and tidy up the enclosure. Occasionally it's to move us somewhere either for a check up or other things."

 

Killer flinched hard. A check up?!! He didn't want that. It always hurt.

 

Error looked at Killer when he saw the flinch. "What's wrong?"

 

"Check ups...?" Killer asked fearfully, trembling slightly.

 

Error blinked before he looked worried at Killer's fear. "No no. It's fine. They don't hurt at all! They'll maybe knock us out first and we won't feel or remember a thing!"

 

He'd get knocked out...?

Killer whimpered fearfully.

 

"N-not painfully!" Error assured frantically. "Y-you'll just black out! No pain! I promise!"

 

Killer really hoped Error was right. He was still shivering slightly.

 

Error looked really concerned. "Can I touch you?"

 

Killer shook his head. He'd rather not be touched by anyone. He didn't want to lash out and hurt anybody.

 

Error nodded in understanding. "Okay. Sh-should I call Nightmare?"

 

Killer shook his head. He had no idea where Nightmare was and since Error was pregnant, he'd rather not have him run around because of him.

 

"Okay." Error said and looked around worriedly. "W-what can I d-do to h-help?"

 

Killer shook his head as he laid down, curling up tightly. He was shivering.

 

Error whined softly before he ran off to find Nightmare. Killer needed help and Nightmare was the only one who could help.

 

Killer whimpered quietly, curling up tighter. He didn't like check ups. He hated them. All those weird machines and all that poking and prodding and the pain, he hated it.

 

Nightmare came running to Killer a few minutes later in worry. He stopped next to the curled up wolf. "Killer? Killer what's wrong?"

 

Killer whimpered in fear, trying to curl up tighter as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

Nightmare cursed internally before he laid on his stomach, looking at Killer. "Killer. Killer... It's me. It's Nightmare. Shh.... it's okay. Everything is okay. No one is going to hurt you."

 

Killer whimpered quietly, trying to hold back his tears.

Nightmare?

He looked up with tear-filled eyes, shivering in fear.

 

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed softly and slowly approached Killer, staying as low as he could. "There you go. Calm down. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe."

 

Killer stared at Nightmare for a second before he started to cry. He hated all of those stupid check ups.

 

"Shh... It's okay Killer. It's okay. Please tell me what's wrong?" Nightmare asked gently.

 

Killer curled up a bit more, crying quietly.

"Check ups.. hurt..." He mumbled fearfully.

 

Nightmare paused before he understood. "Sh... these ones won't. I promise Killer, you'll never have to go through painful check ups again. It's safe. They won't hurt you."

 

Killer whimpered quietly.

"Don't want to get knocked out..." He mumbled quietly, staring up at Nightmare, his eyes a small bit hazy.

 

"Shh... shh... It's okay Killer. It's okay." Nightmare hushed softly. "It's to make sure you won't be scared when the check up happens and hurt yourself. You won't feel anything except a little dizzy. It's safe. It won't hurt."

 

Killer wiped away his tears, whimpering softly. Nightmare hadn't lied to him so far so that was most likely true...

 

Nightmare walked a bit closer. "Can I touch you Killer? I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to comfort you."

 

Killer hesitated for a bit before nodding. Nightmare wouldn't hurt him.

 

Nightmare slowly walked over to Killer before curling up around him. His tails resting on top of Killer as he gently nuzzled the young wolf. "Shh... it's going to be okay."

 

Killer tensed when he was touched but relaxed after a bit. Nightmare was warm and safe.

 

Nightmare stayed curled up around Killer, breathing softly as he let out soft gentle reassurance to the shaking wolf.

 

Killer slowly calmed down, his shaking lessening as he curled into the warmth.

 

Nightmare smiled when Killer calmed down. "There we go. You're doing well. Shh... it's going to be okay."

 

Killer closed his eyes, relaxing some more. He scooted a bit closer to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare nuzzled him gently to comfort him.

 

Killer felt a bit confused at the touch but relaxed some more anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	9. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Dust discuss some things about Killer and Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Dust - X  
> Error - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this small chapter! ^^

Dust stared at Killer and Nightmare who were essentially cuddling with each other while they were asleep.

 

Error was beside the larger wolf, looking at the duo with a small smile. "They look happy together." he said softly.

 

Dust nodded slightly in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure Nightmare wants Killer as his mate." He said.

 

Error smiled wider in happiness, his tail wagging. "Our alpha finally wants a mate! I'm so happy!"

 

Dust smiled a bit.

"I'm not sure about Killer though. Does he even want a mate?" He asked, looking at the small wolf who was cuddling into Nightmare.

 

Error frowned slightly as he remembered what Killer said. "He didn't even know what a mate was at first. Then he said he wouldn't ever find anyone who wants to be with him. It's like... he's kinda like me. He believes no one would want him."

 

Dust frowned. It was clear that Nightmare wanted Killer and cared about him a lot.

"Should we tell the alpha that Killer has little to no self-esteem?" He asked.

 

"I think he already knows." Error said as he watched his alpha cuddled around Killer. "Just in case, we'll tell him."

 

Dust nodded, watching the two. Killer was sleeping calmly, cuddled into Nightmare.

 

Error looked up at Dust. "Dust? I- I'm a little hungry."

 

Dust nodded.

"Any preferences?" He asked, looking at Error.

 

Error looked down in thought. "Bunnies?"

 

Dust nodded.

"I'll be right back." He announced before dashing off into the woods.

 

Error smiled thankfully before laying down on his stomach as he waited for Dust to return.

 

Dust came back half an hour later, carrying six bunnies. Those were really fast sometimes.

 

Error lifted his head when he saw Dust and smiled brightly at all the bunnies. His tail wagged happily behind him.

 

Dust put the bunnies down in front of Error and smiled at how happy he looked.

 

Error smiled up at Dust happily and gratefully. "Thank you!"

He leaned down and began eating the bunnies vigorously. His tail was waving happily as he ate his fill.

 

"No problem." Dust replied with a happy smile. He laid down next to Error to prevent him from getting too cold.

 

Error ate happily, feeling comfortable with Dust near and giving him warmth in the cool air.

When he was done, he had eaten everything. He licked his muzzle clean of blood before standing up and leaning down to pick up the bones.

 

Dust watched Error as he stood up before looking back over to Nightmare and Killer as he waited for Error to come back.

 

Error came back after a few trips and laid down next to Dust with a yawn. He was so sleepy now.

 

Dust got a small bit closer to Error to keep him warm.

 

Error closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. It was so comfortable. "Thank you." he mumbled sleepily.

 

"No problem." Dust replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer gets a night terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^
> 
> Today is Christmas so you'll get two chapters ^^ Have fun with your present!

Killer twitched slightly in his sleep, shifting uncomfortably.

 

Nightmare stirred slightly when he felt something shifting. He went back to sleep afterwards.

 

Killer whined fearfully. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to hurt the other wolf.

 

Nightmare stirred awake again but this time he opened his eyes. He looked down and saw Killer having a night terror.

He gently nudged Killer awake with his nose.

 

Killer trembled as he got bitten and became aggressive. He really didn't want to hurt the other wolf. He whimpered quietly as he pounced on the wolf.

 

Nightmare tried again. This time he pushed a bit harder. "Killer. Killer wake up. It's not real."

 

The other wolf tried to shake him off desperately but Killer dug his claws and fangs into him.

He whimpered, stirring a small bit but he didn't wake up.

 

Nightmare frowned and licked Killer's face gently to wake him up. That usually worked.

 

Killer whimpered quietly as he opened his eyes. He was such a monster. He'd killed that wolf and many other wolves.

 

Nightmare smiled down at Killer when he woke up. "There you go. What's wrong Killer?"

 

Killer didn't respond, only whimpering quietly. He curled up on himself, shivering.

 

Nightmare frowned and nuzzled Killer gently. "Shh.... it's okay Killer. It's okay. You're okay. You're safe."

 

Killer whined quietly but he relaxed a small bit.

"I'm a killer..." He mumbled quietly, his voice extremely sad.

 

Nightmare frowned and licked Killer's face comfortingly. "Now why would you say that?"

 

Killer shivered, trying hard not to cry.

"I killed wolves..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"You didn't have a choice." Nightmare said gently, still licking Killer's face. "They forced you. You did not want to. You had to. That doesn't make you a killer."

 

"But I still did it..." Killer whimpered, his eyes filled with tears.

 

"The past is the past." Nightmare said softly while licking Killer comfortingly. "You had no choice. So don't think about it anymore. You don't need to kill anyone anymore."

 

Killer whimpered quietly but relaxed slightly.

 

"Shh... Don't think about it." Nightmare hushed softly. "You don't need to kill anyone anymore. You're safe here. It's safe."

 

Killer leaned into the touch, shivering a bit as he let out a small whimper.

 

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed softly. "It's okay Killer. It's okay. Shh... it's okay."

 

Killer slowly calmed down, Nightmare's presence helping immensely.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Killer gently. "Do you need anything? Are you okay enough to go back to sleep?"

 

Killer shook his head. He didn't need anything but he didn't want to go back to sleep either. He was exhausted though.

 

Nightmare nodded in understanding. "Do you want to go late night hunting? Or sit by the stream?"

 

"Can we go to the stream?" Killer asked. He was kind of thirsty too.

 

Nightmare smiled and nodded, standing up while waiting for Killer to follow him. He loved to take a night walk. "It's a little cold however."

 

Killer nodded slightly. He'd already expected that.

He got up slowly, still trembling a bit as he followed Nightmare.

 

Nightmare lead him to the stream, slightly illuminated and shimmering under the moon. He laid down on the flat rock as he watched the water ripple and fish swimming in it.

 

Killer laid down next to Nightmare, watching the water. He stared at the fish, wondering if he'd be able to catch them. He'd managed to catch some as a pup...

 

Nightmare closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the sound of water and crickets wash over him. His ears twitched slightly at the sound but it was mostly calming.

 

Killer rested his hand on his paws, staring at the fishes. He focused on them intently before shifting a small bit to free his right paw. He moved it quickly and managed to push a fish out of the water.

 

Nightmare opened his eyes when he heard something and looks down, seeing a fish out of the water. He put a paw on it to make sure it didn't escape. He looked at Killer.

 

"Sorry... Just a small bit hungry..." Killer mumbled quietly, staring at the fish.

 

Nightmare smiled and pushed the fish towards Killer. "You did well. Not everyone can catch as fish."

 

Killer smiled a bit. He killed the fish and slowly began to eat it, avoiding the thin, sturdy bones. He didn't want to choke on them.

 

Nightmare smiled happily as he watched Killer eat the fish he had caught. He was impressed. Most wolves couldn't catch fish because they were not fast enough. It seemed Killer could.

 

Killer closed his eyes contently as he finished the fish. He'd forgotten how good fish tasted.

 

"Is it good?" Nightmare asked softly.

 

"Really good." Killer replied with a small smile.

"Want one too?" He asked, already staring at the fish again.

 

Nightmare shook his head with a smile. "No. I'm not hungry. You go eat another if you want."

 

Killer nodded, waiting until the fish started coming out if their hiding spots. He moved his paw lightning fast, getting out another fish with a smile. He secured it with his paw and bit it.

 

Nightmare watched Killer in content and with a small smile. He was happy that Killer was eating and catching food like normal wolves instead of fighting and waiting for food that could harm him.

 

Killer ate the fish carefully, humming softly at the taste.

 

Nightmare put his head in his paws as he relaxed. A cold wind blew over them, ruffling his fur. Winter was approaching so it was going to snow soon.

 

Killer shivered a small bit and cuddled into Nightmare as he continued eating the fish.

 

Nightmare wordlessly put his tails around Killer to keep him warm and protect him from the cold wind.

 

Killer relaxed. He put the fish bones onto a pile and cuddled into Nightmare.

 

Nightmare smiled and put his head near Killer's head, cuddling closer to the smaller. "Are you ready to sleep now?"

 

Killer nodded slightly. He was completely calm and relaxed.

He was ready to sleep, exhaustion tugging at his eyelids.

 

"Do you want to go back to the cave?" Nightmare asked softly, looking down at Killer.

 

"Not sure... Exhausted..." Killer mumbled quietly, closing his eyes.

 

"I can carry you." Nightmare offered softly. Killer was light so it wouldn't be hard to carry him.

 

Killer nodded slightly.

"Please..." He mumbled sleepily.

 

Nightmare hummed in understanding before he stood up. He gently picked Killer up by his scruff before walking towards the cave. He looked at the other wolves who were sleeping. They'd have to cram into the cave when winter came. Not even Horror could handle sleeping out in the snow.

Nightmare walked inside and placed Killer on the ground. He curled around Killer with his tails draped over him to warm the smaller up.

 

Killer tensed a small bit as Nightmare picked him up. He relaxed when he was placed down and curled into the warmth.

 

Nightmare closed his eyes, cuddled around Killer, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

Killer fell asleep quickly, cuddled into Nightmare comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	11. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfamiliar wolf gets into the enclosure. Is it Ink or someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Ink, Error, Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^
> 
> Today is Christmas so you get two chapters ^^ Have fun with your present!

Killer was laying on a stone near the stream, basking in the sun happily. It was getting colder with every day and he doubted they'd have so much sun for much longer.

His ears perked up when he heard a sound and he looked up, staring at the doors he'd come through.

 

A cage was pushed through the door by humans. One human reached forward and opened the door. A large brown wolf walked out of the cage and looked at the humans as they pulled the cage back inside before closing the door.

The wolf looked around. There was a spot of black on his muzzle and he had one blue eye and one yellow eye.

 

Killer stared at the newcomer wearily. Who was that? Was that a new wolf or Error's mate, Ink?

He stared at the other silently.

 

The wolf sniffed the air for a moment before he ran towards the direction of the pack.

 

Killer frowned. That was not good. Except if that was Ink. He quickly got up and ran after the wolf.

 

The wolf ran closer towards the pack and stopped when he reached there. He looked around frantically for something. Or someone.

 

Killer skidded to a stop behind the wolf. He seemed to be searching for someone. Probably Error.

 

Ink sniffed the air before he spun around to bare his teeth at a wolf. An unfamiliar wolf. He growled angrily.

Error smelled something familiar and looked up. He brightened up when he saw someone familiar.

 

Killer flinched.

Fuck... That wolf was bigger and most likely stronger than him.

 

Ink growled louder and stepped closer. "Who are you?"

 

Killer flinched and took a step back, fighting the urge to growl.

"I'm Killer..." He replied, his voice shaky.

 

"What are you doing here?" Ink growled as he stepped closer. "How did you get here. What did you do to-"

"Inky!" Error called happily as he ran towards the wolf and tackled him. He nuzzled the wolf happily as his tail wagged wildly. "You're back! You're back and you're alright!"

 

Killer whimpered fearfully as he stared up at the other.

He winced at the loud shout.

 

Ink grunted in surprise when he was tackled before he looked at the one who had hit him. He smiled happily and nuzzled Error back. "Error baby. I missed you."

Error licked Ink's muzzle happily. "I missed you too! So much!"

 

So that really was Ink..

Killer quickly used the brief lapse in his attention and bolted to a nearby tree, climbing it quickly.

 

Ink smiled happily before his ears twitched at a sound. He looked up and saw the strange wolf climbing a tree. He growled lowly and stood up, glaring at the wolf. "Come down here and fight!"

"Inky!" Error exclaimed in surprise before looking up at Killer. He was shocked but that was not important. "Inky no! He's a friend!"

 

Killer got onto one of the higher branches and stared down fearfully. He didn't want to fight.

 

Ink growled angrily up at the stranger wolf. "Friend?! He's a fighting wolf! I can tell! What did you do to my Error?! What did you do to my friends?!"

"Inky please!" Error begged as he looked at Ink and Killer pleadingly. "He's not a threat! He's smaller than you for stars sake!"

 

Killer winced and climbed a bit higher. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to hurt Error's mate however crazy he thought the other was.

 

Ink looked at Error with a frown. "He can still hurt you."

"He hasn't tried!" Error tried to reason. He looked up at Ink pleadingly. "Please. Don't hurt him. Let's just go."

 

Killer shivered slightly. He wouldn't hurt Error. There was no way he'd ever willingly do that.

 

Ink looked up at Killer with a growl.

Error leaned forward and nuzzled Ink's fur. "Please. I miss you. I don't want to lose you again."

Ink looked down and was surprised at the tears in Error's eyes. He leaned down to lick them away. "Okay. Okay, I'll follow you."

Error smiled happily before standing up and walking away. Ink followed behind him just like he'd said. He wanted to turn his head to glare at Killer but Error would check on him to make sure didn't. Soon they were a good distance away from where Killer is hiding.

 

Killer watched Ink warily but he didn't come down when the other went away. What if he came back? He didn't want to risk it.

 

Nightmare came over a few moments later looking concerned as he looked around. "Killer? Killer where are you?"

 

Killer whimpered quietly when he heard Nightmare call for him.

 

Nightmare heard the whimper and looked up at the tree. He gasped when he saw Killer. "Killer?! Killer come down! Please!"

 

Killer shook his head. He didn't want to come down. He shifted a bit to get into a better position to avoid falling off the branch.

 

Nightmare looked concerned and panicked. "Please Killer! I promise Ink won't hurt you! I told him what happened! He's sorry! So please! Come down! I don't want you to get hurt!"

 

Killer shook his head again. He was scared. He didn't want to come down.

 

"Killer..." Nightmare frowned before sighing. He walked to the tree and laid down beside the tree. He looked up at the tree. "I'll wait for you."

 

It took Killer about half an hour until he climbed down skillfully, still a bit shaky.

 

Nightmare heard something after waiting for so long and looked up. He walked away a bit from the tree to give Killer some space to climb down.

 

Killer shook a leaf off his head, looking up at Nightmare.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer in concern. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

 

Killer shook his head. He definitely wasn't okay.

 

Nightmare frowned slightly. "Can I do anything to help?" he asked gently, not sure if he could come closer without scaring Killer.

 

"Not sure..." Killer mumbled, his voice sounding weak.

 

"Can I touch you?" Nightmare asked gently.

 

Killer hesitated for a bit before nodding slightly.

 

Nightmare slowly walked towards Killer before he gently put his head to Killer's head, breathing softly and slowly. "Shh... it's okay Killer. It's okay. Ink won't hurt you. I made sure of it."

 

Killer shivered slightly but relaxed a bit when Nightmare came closer.

 

Nightmare gently nuzzled Killer before he walked closer and stood next to the smaller. "It's alright Killer. It's going to be alright."

 

Killer relaxed some more, leaning into the touch.

 

Nightmare wrapped his tails around Killer as he hushed him softly, saying soft reassurance to the distraught wolf as he nuzzled him.

 

Killer relaxed some more, his shaking lessening.

 

"Do you need anything Killer?" Nightmare asked again, just in case there was anything he could do to help.

 

Killer shook his head, moving a bit closer to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare cuddled into Killer with a nuzzle. "Okay. Do you want to go back to the cave?"

 

Killer relaxed some at the touch. He nodded a bit in response.

 

"Okay. Let's go." Nightmare said and gently lead Killer to the cave.

 

Killer followed Nightmare slowly, still a small bit shaky. He relaxed when he got into the cave and went to his usual sleeping spot, laying down. He was exhausted.

 

Nightmare curled around Killer and laid down, putting his tails over Killer to keep him warm. "Go to sleep. I'll keep you company until you do."

 

Killer nodded slightly, curling into Nightmare's warmth. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

 

Nightmare stayed with him until he was certain Killer is asleep. He stood up slowly before walking out of the cave. He needed to talk with Ink for a moment. He needed to avoid this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	12. Play Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fishing a bit, Nightmare introduces Killer to play fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer stared at the water, one paw hovering in midair.

He moved it quickly and managed to catch a fish. He threw it into the air and snatched it up with his mouth, killing it instantly.

 

Nightmare was laying on a flat rock not too far away from where Killer was fishing, his head in his paws as he soaked up the sun happily with closed eyes.

 

Killer laid the fish down onto the small pile he had made. With that one he had six fish.

"Nightmare?" He asked, looking at the other wolf.

 

Nightmare opened one eye at the call and smiled at Killer as he lifted his head up. He looked down at the pile of fish and smiled wider.

"Good job Killer." Nightmare praised happily.

 

Killer took three of the bigger fish and placed them in front of Nightmare.

 

Nightmare looked down at the fish in surprise before looking up at Killer. "Are these for me?"

 

Killer nodded. He'd noticed that Nightmare hadn't eaten anything yet.

 

Nightmare smiled at Killer. "Thanks Killer."

He leaned down to grab a fish before tilting his head back and swallowing it whole. The fish was small enough to fit in his mouth. He licked his jaws afterwards before smiling at Killer. "It's delicious. Thank you Killer."

 

Killer smiled and nodded happily. He was glad that Nightmare liked it.

 

Nightmare took another fish and swallowed it whole before eating the last fish. It tasted amazing.

 

Killer laid down near Nightmare, starting to eat his own fish slowly. It tasted really delicious.

 

Nightmare licked his jaws free of blood and scales before he walked forward to drink the water from the stream.

 

Killer smiled happily as he ate his fish, the sun warming up his white fur a bit.

 

Nightmare lifted his head from the water's surface and looked at Killer. He wondered something. "Hey Killer?"

 

Killer swallowed his bite.

"Yeah?" He asked.

 

"I believe someone suggested that I teach you how to play fight." Nightmare said gently.

 

Killer looked up at him.

"I don't want to hurt you..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"I can handle it." Nightmare assured with a smile. "I can pin you down easily and slowly teach you how to hold back. I can help you. But only if you trust me. Okay?"

 

Killer nodded. The important question was whether he trusted Nightmare. He didn't need to think much about it.

"I trust you." He replied.

 

Nightmare smiled happily. "I'm glad. When are you ready?"

 

"Can we do it when I'm done eating?" Killer asked.

 

Nightmare nodded with a small smile. "Of course."

 

Killer smiled. He slowly ate the fish, making sure not to swallow any of the bones.

 

Nightmare waited patiently, watching Killer eat with contentment. He didn't mind the wait. This was a big leap for Killer and he understood that. If Killer needed time to prepare himself, Nightmare would gladly give it. It was better to wait than to do harm later.

 

Killer looked up when he was done. He was a bit nervous because he didn't want to hurt Nightmare.

 

Nightmare smiled at Killer encouragingly. "Ready?" he asked gently.

 

Killer took a deep breath before he nodded. He was ready.

 

Nightmare smiled wider before standing up and lead them to a spot where the humans couldn't see them. Right in the middle of the forest of trees.

 

Killer followed Nightmare, feeling a bit nervous.

 

Nightmare turned around when they reached a good spot. He smiled at Killer as he got into a stance. "Okay. Come at me."

 

Killer looked at Nightmare. He didn't want to hurt him...

"Okay...." He mumbled quietly. He slowly approached the other and pounced on him, not even using half of his strength.

 

Nightmare fell onto his back when he was tackled and quickly pushed Killer to the side before standing up. He circled Killer but he didn't growl or show any signs of aggression. It wasn't a real fight. It was a play fight.

 

Killer felt a small bit triumphant when he managed to knock Nightmare off his paws.

He got up when he was pushed off and tried really hard not to take it seriously. He didn't like being circled.

 

Nightmare ran to Killer and pinned him down but he didn't claw or bite. He wanted Killer to make the move. It was better to take the hit than give it. That way Killer could learn that it was not a threat and just a game.

 

Killer squeezed his eyes shut when he was pinned but looked up confusedly when he wasn't hurt.

He tried to push Nightmare off rather gently.

 

Nightmare got off Killer and back on his feet when he was pushed off and circled Killer again, waiting for him to attack with a smile on his face. He was happy Killer was not panicking or fearful at the interaction. It was an improvement and Nightmare would take any improvement any day.

 

Killer watched Nightmare carefully before pouncing on him.

 

Nightmare dodged out of the way and looked at Killer, circling him slowly. His smile was still there and still encouraging. He nodded at Killer to show that he was doing well.

 

Killer shook off any aggression, looking up at Nightmare. He smiled a small bit and tried again.

 

Nightmare jumped out of the way again and looks at Killer. "Try clawing." he prompted gently.

 

Killer nodded. He tried to hit Nightmare with his paw gently.

 

Nightmare felt the paw hit him and smiled when it didn't have any intent to harm. He didn't bleed despite the claws scratching him.

"Good job." he praised happily.

 

Killer smiled up at Nightmare, taking a step back.

 

Nightmare got ready for Killer's next move, waiting for him.

 

Killer jumped forward before tackling Nightmare.

 

Nightmare let himself be tackled and smiled up at Killer, encouraging him to do more.

 

Killer fought back the urge to harm Nightmare and instead licked the spot he had scratched before.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer in surprise at the action before he smiled and let him do what he wanted.

 

Nightmare had said that they pretty much had healing spit. He might as well use it.

Killer looked up at Nightmare.

"Sorry..." He mumbled quietly, getting off.

 

"It's okay." Nightmare said with a smile as he got up. The scratch had healed over thanks to Killer. "You did well. Very well. I'm impressed."

 

Killer smiled slightly.

"Thanks." He replied, sounding happy.

 

Nightmare smiled and nodded. "Do you want to continue or are we done for today?"

 

"I'm a small bit on edge." Killer admitted softly. He didn't think he could continue without freaking out.

 

Nightmare nodded in understanding. "Can I touch you?"

 

Killer nodded a small bit. Touching would be okay.

 

Nightmare walked close to Killer and gently licked his head slowly, nuzzling him in between. "You did so well Killer. I'm proud of you."

 

Killer relaxed into the touch, smiling happily.

"Thank you." He replied.

 

Nightmare smiled down at Killer happily. "You deserve it."

He looked up at the sky which had now taken an orange colour. "It's getting late. Do you want to go back to the cave?"

 

It got dark earlier and earlier...

Killer nodded. He was getting tired.

 

Nightmare smiled before he turned around and lead the way back to the cave. With how cold it was getting, he'd have to tell everyone to sleep in the cave soon to warm up. Thankfully the humans placed heating on the rocks so they could warm up but it was still freezing.

 

Killer followed Nightmare, starting to shiver a small bit as cold wind ruffled his fur.

He wondered how Nightmare was planning to hunt when it snowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	13. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink finally get to cuddle again after such a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Ink, Horror, Cross - X  
> Error, Dust - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Ink cuddled Error close, licking his head gently.

"Do you need anything? Food?" He asked softly.

 

Error nuzzled into Ink's fur with closed eyes and a content smile. He shook his head. "No. I'm not hungry right now."

 

Ink smiled.

"I missed you so much..." He murmured softly, cuddling Error close.

 

Error pushed his head under Ink's, needy for attention. It felt so good to be near his mate again. "I missed you too. It's just not the same without you. I was so worried you weren't gonna come back."

 

Ink licked Error's head gently, attempting to soothe his mate.

"I'll always be there for you." He murmured softly, grooming Error gently.

 

Error hummed happily at the grooming and nuzzled up at Ink. He loved it when Ink groomed him. It had been so long. He'd missed it. "Keep that up please. It feels good."

 

Ink smiled and nuzzled back for a bit.

"Sure thing, baby." He murmured, grooming Error gently.

 

Error hummed happily and put his head on Ink's paws, relaxing at the gentle attention he was receiving.

 

Ink nuzzled Error gently before continuing. His mate was so cute.

 

Error relaxed into the gentle touches happily. He shivered slightly in the cold wind. It was getting colder and colder

 

Ink frowned worriedly when he felt the shiver. He moved closer and cuddled his mate gently.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

 

"I'm a bit cold." Error admitted softly as he cuddled Ink.

 

"Tell me if it gets too bad." Ink replied softly, licking Error's head gently.

 

Error hummed happily as he was licked. He snuggled closer to Ink with a smile. "I'm sure Nightmare will tell everyone to sleep in the cave soon. It's going to snow soon."

 

"Yeah." Ink hummed in agreement. He nuzzled Error gently, cuddling him close.

 

Error took the affection happily. It had been so long since they'd cuddled and he was not going to waste it. He leaned into Ink with a happy sound.

 

Ink smiled happily, nuzzling Error gently. He'd missed cuddling with his mate so much.

 

~~~

 

Horror yawned quietly, cuddling into Dust. He was tired.

Cross laid next to Horror.

 

Dust had his head on his paws as he thought silently. He couldn't help but think about Killer. Well, Killer and Nightmare.

 

Horror looked at Dust with a bit of worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, grooming Dust.

Cross looked up. Was something wrong?

 

Dust relaxed into the touch. Grooming might be for cats but it did feel good. He could feel a bit of tension leaving him. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

 

Horror nuzzled him softly.

"Care to tell me about what?" He asked gently.

 

Dust leaned into the touch. "I was just thinking about Killer."

 

Horror cuddled into him gently. He wondered what exactly Dust had been thinking but kept quiet.

Cross looked up. Killer?

 

Dust leaned into the touch as he looked down in thought. "Was I a jerk to him earlier? I know I was but, he's small. I feel bad."

 

Horror nuzzled Dust softly.

"I was a jerk to him too." He admitted.

"You should apologise to him." He suggested.

Cross nodded. He'd most likely scared Killer a lot.

 

Dust nodded in agreement. He should apologize. He had been a jerk and he felt bad. He must have given a bad impression on Killer. "I should. Tomorrow?"

 

Horror nodded.

"He's probably already asleep." He replied softly, starting to groom Dust gently.

Cross nodded, cuddling into Horror's fluffy fur a bit.

 

Dust leaned into the touch, returning the licks a few times gratefully.

 

Horror smiled, licking Dust's head gently. He cuddled into the shorter a bit.

Cross closed his eyes. He was kind of tired.

 

Dust looked at Cross and leaned forward to gently lick his head comfortably. He smiled at the other wolf.

"You're not being left out." he said softly before continuing to lick Cross gently.

 

Cross looked up when he was licked, smiling at Dust.

"Thanks." He mumbled sleepily, grooming Dust gently.

 

Dust chuckled softly when he was groomed by two tongues and switched between licking Cross and licking Horror.

 

Cross relaxed as Dust groomed him, his eyes drooping with tiredness.

Horror smiled happily, cuddling into Dust as he groomed him.

 

"Do you think Nightmare and Killer will become mates?" Cross asked sleepily.

 

Dust chuckled softly in amusement, nodding in agreement. "Definitely. If not this season, maybe next season. They're made for each other."

 

Horror smiled.

"They sure are." He agreed, nuzzling Dust gently.

 

Dust hummed softly. "Too bad about Killer. He has such a low self esteem. And he's so scared. Probably my fault for adding to the fear."

 

"It was my fault too." Horror murmured, licking Dust's head. "I almost attacked him for running into me." He explained.

"I thought he had hurt Nightmare and tried to attack him too." Cross admitted softly, sounding really tired.

 

Dust licked Horror's muzzle before leaning over to lick Cross's head gently. "It doesn't help that he came from a bad place. He's.... so small. Dire Wolves shouldn't be that small, I can tell he's almost reaching maturity too. Probably in spring."

 

Horror leaned into the touch happily but frowned at Dust's words.

"Do you think he'll grow any until then? He's smaller than Error." He asked worriedly.

Cross relaxed at the touch, closing his eyes and cuddling into the two others.

 

"Maybe." Dust said in between licks. "If we feed him, make him exercise and get him plenty of rest, he'll grow at least two times."

 

Horror nodded before continuing to groom Dust. Killer would still be small but at least not so extremely small anymore.

 

Dust yawned tiredly and snuggled into Horror's fluffy fur, still licking Cross and Horror gently but a bit slow. "Maybe we could give him some food as an apology? Or teach him how to play fight?"

 

Horror nodded.

"Let's sleep and think about it tomorrow." He responded softly when he noticed that Cross had fallen asleep.

 

"Yeah." Dust agreed wholeheartedly and closed his eyes, relaxing into Horror. They always slept like this when it was night. It helped keep them warm. But there was a cold spot and a small lack of warmth that he had gotten used to. "It's odd not having Error cuddled with us."

 

"Yeah..." Horror agreed quietly, cuddling into Dust.

 

Dust nuzzled into Horror's fur before he slowly drifted off. The warmth was welcomed in the cold autumn air.

"I'm glad Ink's back." he mumbled sleepily. "But we'll still hunt him some food right?"

 

Horror nodded. He was glad Ink was back too. He closed his eyes.

"We sure will..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Dust hummed before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

Horror drifted off a bit later, cuddled up with Dust and Cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	14. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer bonds a bit with his new pack and more importantly, with Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Error, Ink, Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer stretched a bit before walking out of the cave slowly, looking around a bit warily. He didn't want to run into Ink.

 

Ink was sitting at the entrance with Dust beside him. He looked over when he heard something and saw Killer. "Hey."

 

Killer flinched when he saw Ink and slowly backed up.

 

Dust looked up and stood up. "Wait! He won't hurt you!" he said urgently.

 

Killer frowned. He didn't really trust Dust.

He stopped when he noticed that they could corner him in the cave. That would be a stupid way to die....

 

Ink turned towards Killer and leaned down to pick up three bunnies. He put down the prey in front of Killer and looked down at the smaller. "Hey, I'm sorry."

 

Killer stared up at Ink silently. Why was he giving him food and apologising? He didn't really understand.

 

Dust nodded and picked up a large fat pheasant he had caught and pushed it towards Killer. He looked at the smaller sadly. "I'm sorry too. For being a jerk."

Ink nodded in agreement. "I snapped. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry too."

 

Killer stared at them silently. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know why they were apologising. Ink had scared him half to death, yes, but why was he apologising for it? Dust hadn't done anything wrong...

 

Ink raised a brow at Killer. "So do you forgive us? Or do we need to get down and beg?"

Dust frowned at Ink and nudged him. Ink looked at Dust before sighing. "Fine. I'm sorry for being aggressive on you."

 

Killer frowned slightly.

"Why... why are you apologising...? You thought I was a threat to Error and tried to protect him..." He said quietly, staring up at Ink.

 

"Maybe." Ink said softly and looked away. "But I shouldn't have tried to attack you off the paw. Even after Error said to stop."

Dust nodded and looked at Killer. "I was a jerk. So I'm sorry. There was no reason for me to act like that."

 

Killer frowned slightly. He still didn't really understand what they were apologising for but he nodded slightly, silently accepting their apologies.

 

Dust smiled happily, his tail wagging. Killer had accepted. Maybe not fully but it was better than nothing.

Ink nodded and stood up to walk away. "I hope we'll get to know each other better."

 

Killer didn't answer, staring down at the food. That was a lot. He didn't think he could eat all that by himself...

 

Dust watched as Ink walked off and looked down at Killer. He smiled slightly. "I hope it's enough. Took a while to catch a big one for you."

 

"It's really much...." Killer mumbled quietly. Too much to be honest...

 

"You can save it for later!" Dust said with a smile. "That way you don't have to expel energy to hunt today! Especially in this cold."

 

Killer nodded a small bit. He'd actually wanted to catch something for Nightmare. Maybe he could ask Error if he wanted some fish? Nightmare had said it was really hard to catch them...

 

"So..." Dust looked down for a moment. "Maybe if you want, we can play fight later?"

 

Killer frowned slightly.

"Sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea... I'm not good at holding back yet..." He mumbled quietly. "I don't want to hurt you..."

 

Dust hummed slightly but nodded in understanding. He was slightly disappointed but he could understand. At least Killer was honest and he didn't want to hurt him.

"Okay. How about hunting sometime?" Dust suggested.

 

Killer looked at Dust for a few seconds before nodding in agreement.

 

Dust smiled happily when Killer agreed. His tail wagging behind him. "Great! Find me when you're ready to hunt okay?"

 

Killer nodded a small bit in response.

 

~~~

 

Killer walked outside after Dust had left and went looking for Error.

 

Error was laying on a flat rock, soaking up the warm sun as much as he could on his black fur. The warmth felt amazing in the cool air as his pup(s) grew inside of him. He had his head on his paws and his eyes closed as he rested.

 

Killer slowly approached Error. Was he asleep? He didn't want to wake him up if he was asleep...

 

Error opened one eye when he heard something and saw Killer. He smiled at the smaller wolf.

"Hey." he greeted softly. "Do you need anything?"

 

Killer looked at Error and smiled a small bit.

"I was planning to catch some fish, do you want some?" He asked softly.

 

Error perked up slightly as he lifted his head up and smiled. "Fish? You can catch some?"

 

Killer nodded. He'd found out that he was actually pretty good at it.

 

Error smiled and nodded excitedly. "Sure! I'd love some fish!"

 

Killer smiled.

"I'll go get you some." He said happily.

 

Error smiled and stood up. "I want to come with you. It's rare to see big wolves like us catch fish."

 

Killer smiled and moved next to Error, trying to provide a bit of warmth.

 

Error smiled gratefully at Killer. The warmth was welcomed. Especially on a cold day. "Thanks."

 

Killer nodded with a smile and walked next to Error to his favourite fishing spot.

 

Error followed Killer silently, a happy smile on his face. He was happy that Killer was relaxed around him and was willing to hunt for him. A big change from the fearful wolf he had met in the cave. A good change of course.

He looked at all the fishes swimming around in the stream. The humans seemed to constantly stock the stream with fish. Thankfully of course. It was better than in the rings where they'd hardly fed them at all.

 

Killer looked at all the different fish excitedly. There was a new kind of fish in there. He wondered how it tasted.

He laid down on his stomach and stared at the water, his paw hovering over the water.

 

Error laid down and watched Killer contently. The latter seemed to love catching fish. He looked so excited. It was another change from the Killer he had first met.

 

Killer's tail wagged a small bit as he watched one of the new fish, focusing on it completely. He moved his paw quickly, ignoring the burn of the ice-cold water as he pushed it out of the water and snatched it up with his mouth, killing it instantly.

 

Error looked impressed at Killer's skills. "You caught it! Good job!" he praised happily.

 

Killer laid the fish in front of Error, smiling at him happily.

 

Error brightened up when the fish was placed in front of him and looked at Killer. "Thank you!"

He leaned down to eat the fish happily. It tasted amazing.

 

Killer smiled happily before turning back to the water and waiting for the fish to come back out of their hiding spots.

 

Error licked his jaws free of blood when he finished half the fish. He looked up at Killer and nudged the rest of the fish to him. "Here you go."

 

Killer looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." He replied, taking a bite of the new fish. It tasted awesome.

 

Error smiled at Killer. "You're welcome. It's your catch."

 

That was definitely his new favourite type of fish.

"Do you want another one?" He asked once he was done. The fish were back already.

 

"If you're willing to catch some." Error said softly. "I wouldn't mind another one."

 

Killer smiled and nodded. He approached the water, careful not to fall in and stared at the fish for a bit, spotting a pretty big one. He smirked a small bit and quickly pushed it outside. He snatched it up with his mouth and put the big fish in front of Error.

 

"Wow!" Error said amazed at the size of the fish. "It's so big! I can't believe you caught it!"

 

Killer smiled. It wasn't too hard to catch fish once you got the hang of it.

 

Error didn't waste any time and began to eat the fish happily. His tail wagged behind him at the taste. It was so good!

 

Killer smiled happily when he saw that Error was enjoying the fish.

 

Error ate about half before he reluctantly stopped and pushed the rest to Killer with a smile. "Go ahead. You deserve it."

 

"Thanks but no. I got a lot of food back at the cave that I still need to eat..." Killer replied, pushing the fish towards Error.

 

Error looked at Killer in surprise. "Are you sure? It's your catch. It's good too."

 

Killer nodded.

"Ink and Dust apologised to me by bringing me really much food." He explained. He didn't really understand why they'd felt the need to apologise though...

 

Error chuckled softly. That did sound like something they'd do.

"Expect some more 'gifts' from Cross and Horror." Error chuckled softly at Killer. "They'd probably give you more than Ink."

 

Killer sighed.

"I can't eat that much..." He whined softly. "Why do they even want to apologise to me?" He asked confusedly.

 

Error hummed unknowingly. "Not sure. I heard it's because they feel bad for scaring you so much when you aren't even a threat."

 

Killer frowned. It was really weird.

 

Error leaned down and took the fish in his mouth, swallowing the rest whole. He licked his teeth happily. "Thanks though. It's really good."

 

Killer smiled at him.

"No problem. Are you still hungry?" He asked.

 

Error looked down for a moment in thought. He looked up at Killer.

"A little." he said shyly. Curse his pregnancy and appetite. "One more fish would do, I think."

 

Killer nodded with a kind smile and stared down at the water, waiting for the fish to come back.

He snatched up a fish that shone in the sunlight, putting it in front of Error.

 

Error brightened up at the sight of another fish and took it happily, swallowing it whole. He licked his teeth and smiled up at Killer. "Thank you! You should really share these with the others."

 

Killer nodded a small bit.

"Would you mind waiting a small bit while I catch some?" He asked quietly. He wanted to get one of the new fish for Nightmare too.

 

Error smiled up at Killer. He was so kind. Why had he been afraid of the other before? "Of course. I'll even help you carry the fish."

 

Killer smiled.

"Thanks." He replied quietly before staring at the river and waiting for the fish to calm down a bit.

 

Error laid his head in his paws, watching Killer in content as the latter hunted for fish.

 

It took Killer a bit of time and his paw was hurting from the ice-cold water when he was done but he managed to make a pile of fish.

 

Error looked at Killer when he noticed how the latter winced when he caught the last few fish. "Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

 

Killer shook his head.

"The water is just a bit cold..." He explained, wincing a bit when he used his paw.

 

Error frowned and stood up, walking towards Killer. He leaned down and gently licked Killer's paw, shivering slightly when his tongue touched the cold wet paw.

 

Killer relaxed immediately, feeling a lot better.

"Thanks..." He said quietly.

 

Error smiled at Killer and pulled away. "You caught me some fish. It's the least I could do."

 

Killer smiled slightly and picked the fish up by their fins, managing to carry a bit more than half of them.

 

Error scooped the rest up in his mouth and lead the way back to the pack. He was sure the others would appreciate the food.

 

Killer followed Error quietly, happy that his paw didn't hurt anymore.

 

Error paused when he saw Horror, Dust and Cross on a patch of grass. The latter two play fighting while Horror was soaking in the sun.

Error turned to Killer and nodded towards the cave entrance where Nightmare was talking with Ink.

 

Killer was a bit nervous when he saw all of the other wolves. He didn't trust them all yet...

He nodded a small bit. He wanted to go to Nightmare...

 

Error smiled encouragingly at Killer before he walked off to the other wolves. They'd surely enjoy this!

 

Killer walked to Nightmare and Ink and placed the fish down.

 

Ink and Nightmare turned towards Killer in surprise. They looked down on the fish before Ink looked back at Killer. "What's this for?"

 

Killer tried not to wince.

"I... caught fish... Error said you might like some..." He mumbled quietly. He took the new fish he'd caught for Nightmare and placed it in front of him.

"And there were new fish..." He added quietly.

 

Ink looked confused at Killer's behavior. "Um... thanks? You can catch fish?"

Nightmare smiled at Killer happily. "Yes he can. And he caught a lot today. Good job Killer."

 

Killer nodded slightly in response.

He smiled a small bit at the praise, his tail wagging slightly.

 

Ink hummed softly before he gave Killer a smile. "Well, it is a rare skill for wolves to have. And I appreciate the fish."

Nightmare nodded and walked forward to gently lick Killer's head. "You caught a new fish? Did you taste it?"

 

Killer smiled when Nightmare licked his head.

"Yeah. I shared one with Error. It's really delicious." He explained softly.

 

"Is that so?" Nightmare smiled down at Killer. "I'll eat some and then we'll see if it deserves a gold star."

Ink perked up when Killer mentioned Error. He shared it with his mate? Maybe he was not so bad after all.

 

Killer nodded and smiled. That fish was his favourite. He was excited to see how Nightmare liked it.

 

Nightmare pulled back and looked down at the fish. He leaned down and ate one of the new fish. He licked his teeth when he was done. "That is good."

 

Killer watched Nightmare curiously, smiling slightly when he seemed to like it. His tail wagged happily.

 

Ink ate his own fish, humming softly. "It is good. Thank you Killer."

 

Killer looked at Ink and smiled a small bit.

"No problem..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare finished his fish with a happy smile. He nuzzled Killer happily as a thanks. "Is there anything I can do to pay you back for these?"

 

Killer smiled happily, nuzzling back softly. He looked up at Nightmare.

"You were already so nice to me and gave me food. I wanna say thank you with this." He explained with a smile.

 

"That's sweet of you Killer." Nightmare smiled. "It's really good. I'm happy for it."

 

Killer smiled happily.

 

Ink smirked as he watched the interaction. Clearly Nightmare had a fascination for Killer. He wondered when the alpha would make his move. Probably when Killer would mature.

 

Killer watched Nightmare happily.

 

"So," Nightmare pulled away with a smile. "Do you have any plans for today?"

 

Killer shook his head slightly. He didn't have anything planned.

 

Nightmare hummed for a moment. "Do you want to try play fighting again?"

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare. He was relaxed so it was probably a good idea.

"Okay." He replied.

 

Nightmare smiled and turned around, waiting for Killer to follow him towards the trees.

Ink smiled and laid on his stomach, taking a fish and eating it happily. It tasted good.

 

Killer smiled a small bit as he followed Nightmare.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare looked at Killer calmly as he circled the smaller wolf. He didn't make any threatening moves nor signs of aggression. He didn't want Killer to think it was a real fight after all.

 

Killer followed Nightmare's movements carefully. He waited for a few seconds before pouncing on him.

 

Nightmare jumped away from Killer and gently pushed him down to the ground before retreating. He looked at Killer, waiting for him.

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare. He was so strong!

He got up and immediately ran towards Nightmare, leaping to the side to try to hit him with his paw.

 

Nightmare dodged the paw and jumped to the side, his feet planted and ready for anything Killer threw at him.

 

Killer caught himself and started circling Nightmare slowly.

 

Nightmare followed Killer's movements with his eyes, waiting and anticipating an attack. His tail wagged slightly with excitement. He was having fun.

 

Killer leapt forward a small bit, simulating an attack but he stepped back. Play fighting was actually pretty nice.

 

Nightmare raised his foot slightly when Killer jumped before he relaxed when it was a fake attack. He grinned at Killer. Very funny.

 

Killer smiled up at Nightmare before quickly dashing forward and trying to hit him with his paw.

 

Nightmare counteracted the attack with his in paw before jumping to the side and pushing Killer down with a smile.

 

Killer stared at Nightmare with amazement. He was awesome at this!

He got up quickly.

 

"Having fun?" Nightmare asked with a smile.

 

Killer nodded a small bit. It was actually pretty fun. His tail wagged a small bit.

 

"I'm glad." Nightmare smiled before leaning down to ready an attack. "Ready?"

 

Killer got into a better position and nodded.

 

Nightmare smirked, getting ready to pounce before he turned around and ran away.

"Catch me if you can Killer!" he yelled playfully.

 

Killer tilted his head confusedly but ran after Nightmare at the shout.

 

Nightmare laughed as he ran, occasionally stopping to let Killer catch up before he continued to run. He ran between the trees and waited for Killer.

 

Killer ran after Nightmare quickly, panting softly.

He frowned slightly when he couldn't see him anymore.

 

Nightmare poked his head from between a few bushes, grinning at Killer. He howled for a moment before hiding back inside the bush.

 

Killer looked up and tried to locate the sound as he approached where he thought the sound had come from.

 

The bushes shuffled slightly as Nightmare wriggled, poking his tail out for Killer to see.

 

Killer smirked a small bit when the bush moved a bit. He jumped onto it.

 

Nightmare yelped when a weight was suddenly on top of him and he laid on the ground. He looked up and smiled at Killer.

"You found me!" he said happily, his tails wagging behind him.

 

Killer smiled, cuddling into him. He could fall asleep like that. Nightmare was really warm.

 

"Hey!" Nightmare said playfully when Killer cuddled him, already knowing that look. "Don't you dare! This is not a good position to sleep in!"

 

Killer smirked a small bit, not moving off.

"You're so warm though..." He replied, yawning a bit.

 

Nightmare huffed slightly in annoyance as he laid there with Killer on his back.

"What if we go back to the cave and we can cuddle there?" Nightmare offered hopefully. "I can even groom you since you haven't been groomed before."

 

Killer looked down at Nightmare.

"Sounds good." He agreed, sliding off him with a smile.

 

Nightmare let out a relieved breath and stood up, shaking the dirt and leaves off his black fur. He looked at Killer smiling before he lead the way back towards the cave.

 

Killer smiled back before following Nightmare happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	15. Some more bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer bonds with Dust a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare, Dust - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Nightmare walked inside the cave, smiling when he saw Dust and Horror play fighting. He went to his usual spot and laid down, looking at Killer and waiting.

 

Killer walked after Nightmare and laid down next to him, cuddling into him a bit.

 

Nightmare put his tails over Killer and leaned down to gently lick his head. He made sure to be gentle and slow.

 

Killer relaxed, smiling a bit at the touch. He wondered how Nightmare had gotten here. Would it be okay to ask?

 

Nightmare got behind Killer's ears and gently groomed there in slow licks. He relaxed slightly. Grooming others helped him a bit. He got to care for someone and make them happy.

 

Killer relaxed and closed his eyes, humming happily. It felt really good.

He looked up at Nightmare.

"Can I ask how you got here..?" He asked softly.

 

Nightmare looked down at Killer at the question. He hummed softly before continuing to groom Killer.

"Not much to say." he started softly. "I used to live in the wild, alone and hated often because of how different I am. I used to have a brother but we were separated as a pup while running away from hunters. I managed to escape and I hope that he did too."

 

"Oh... I hope he's alright..." Killer mumbled, cuddling into Nightmare.

 

"I hope so too." Nightmare said sadly and licked Killer, putting his focus on his task. "The humans found me half starved and beaten from an attack. I had encountered a bear and almost lost my tails. They brought me here and raised me."

 

Killer licked Nightmare's head a bit, trying to comfort him.

 

Nightmare blinked in surprise when Killer licked him before smiling softly.

"Thanks." he said. "It's alright. It doesn't bother me much anymore. I have a pack to take care of now."

 

Killer smiled, cuddling into Nightmare.

 

Nightmare cuddled back with a soft sigh and groomed Killer slowly. He wondered how Dream was doing. If he was still alive.

 

Killer closed his eyes, humming softly. The touches felt really good.

 

~~~

 

Killer approached Dust cautiously. He wanted to hunt something and Dust had offered to do that with him...

 

Dust was playing with a dandelion, biting it and trying to catch it in his mouth. He was too distracted to notice Killer.

 

Killer sat down near Dust and waited for the other to stop playing with... a flower...?

 

Dust had finally gotten the dandelion inside his mouth with a triumphant grin before he noticed Killer. He looked up in confusion. "Yeah?"

 

Killer looked up at Dust, a bit less intimidated than before. Watching someone try to eat a flower did that...

"... You said you wanted to hunt with me...?" He asked quietly.

 

Dust brightened up and nodded excitedly. "Yeah! You want to hunt?!"

 

Killer nodded a small bit.

 

"Cool!" Dust shot to his feet, his tail wagging rapidly behind him. "You lead the way!"

 

Killer winced a small bit at the quick movement but nodded slightly.

 

Dust looked down right ecstatic to hunt with Killer. "Great! Let's go!"

 

"Okay..." Killer mumbled quietly and lead the way to the treeline. He had no idea where good hunting spots were...

 

Dust followed Killer happily. He loved hunting. Especially when he would purposely miss and then make a game of chasing the prey. It was fun and worked up an appetite.

 

Killer stopped when he heard some leaves rustle.

 

Dust stopped right behind Killer and looked around. He sniffed the air and grinned.

"It's a bunny." he whispered to Killer. Those prey were fast and the most fun. Even with their kicking.

 

Killer stared into the direction the sound had come from. A bunny? He didn't really like hunting bunnies...

 

Dust turned towards Killer. "Do you want to hunt it?"

 

Killer shook his head a small bit.

"Not really..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"Really?" Dust asked confused before nodding. "Find another prey?"

 

Killer nodded a bit. He preferred pretty much any prey over bunnies.

 

"Okay." Dust smiled before walking forward deeper into the trees to find another type of prey. The bunny ran off when it heard the wolves.

 

Killer followed Dust, keeping a lookout for any prey.

 

Dust walked a few feet before his ears twitched. He turned to the side and saw a flock of pheasants in a clearing.

 

Killer looked where Dust was looking and stared at the pheasants for a bit.

 

Dust looked at Killer questioningly. "Those?"

 

Killer looked up at Dust and nodded.

 

Dust smiled at Killer and nodded towards the pheasants. "Go ahead."

 

Killer nodded and crouched, crawling towards the pheasants quietly.

 

Dust smiled and sat down, watching Killer have his fun. He'd go catch a mouse later. Or maybe he could try to catch that bunny earlier.

 

Killer got ready and pounced onto a pheasant, biting its neck to kill it.

 

The other birds ran away in fear as their friend got attacked.

Dust smiled when Killer caught the bird. He stood up and slowly walked towards Killer. "You caught it. For only learning how to hunt, you're getting better."

 

Killer smiled up at Dust a bit. He was really happy that he was getting better.

 

Dust walked towards Killer and sat down next to him, looking down at the pheasant. "It's a good bite."

 

"Thanks." Killer replied, sounding happy.

 

Dust smiled back.  "Go eat. I'm going to play with a bunny."

 

Killer nodded with a smile. He took a bite of the pheasant. It tasted really delicious.

 

Dust smiled before he walked off to go chase a bunny, a spring in his step as his tail wagged. Chasing prey here he comes.

 

Killer looked after Dust. He wasn't really that scary after all...

 

~~A few minutes later~~

 

Dust was smirking as he chased down a bunny easily. The bunny tried to run away from the wolf by twisting and turning through the trees but Dust was smarter and faster, cutting it off and standing in front of it. The bunny slipped and ran the other way, Dust chased it down.

 

Killer looked up when he heard some ruckus and took the pheasant, moving away from the path a bit.

 

Dust continued to chase down the bunny excitedly, feeling the rush of the hunt.

 

Killer watched Dust curiously. He seemed to be having fun.

 

Dust finally thought he had enough and pounced on the bunny. He easily pinned it down and bit the neck, breaking it and killing it instantly.

He sat up and panted softly, scratching the back of his ear with his leg. That was fun.

 

Killer watched Dust, eating the pheasant slowly.

 

After catching his breath, Dust leaned down and began eating the bunny happily. After all that running he was hungry.

 

Killer licked his muzzle once he was done, yawning quietly.

 

It took a few minutes for Dust to finish the bunny. He licked his bloodied teeth happily. He was still hungry though.

He stood back up and began searching for more food. Back to hunting.

 

Killer laid down and watched Dust silently.

 

Dust stalked around the area, sniffing the air for any prey. He paused when he smelled something in the bushes and stalked closer.

He inches close to the bush slowly.... slowly....

He pounced.

He pulled back with a pheasant. He killed it and ate it happily.

 

Killer watched Dust amazedly. He was such a good hunter!

 

Dust finished the pheasant and licked his jaws. He paused when he saw something in the bushes and shuffled his muzzle in it, searching for what that thing was.

 

Killer watched Dust curiously, wondering what he was doing.

 

Dust pulled back with an egg in his mouth. He put it down and went back inside, pulling out more eggs from the bush.

 

Killer watched Dust pull round things out of the bush. What were those?

 

Dust finished pulling out the eggs and looked down at them. Seven eggs. One for each of them.

He looked up at Killer. "Look. Eggs."

 

Killer got up and went towards the eggs curiously, sniffing them.

 

Dust chuckled softly. "It has a pretty solid shell but if you crack it, there's something inside that you can eat."

Dust leaned down and bit gently, cracking it and releasing some clear liquid with a yellow blob. He used his tongue to lick it out and eat it.

 

Killer watched Dust eat the weird-looking liquid. That definitely wasn't water..

He hummed. There were seven eggs and seven wolves...

 

Dust carefully licked all the yolk out from the shell. He pulled back when he was done.

He looked at Killer. "Go and eat one. We can carry the rest and give one to the other wolves. It's really rare to eat these because the pheasants don't usually lay eggs."

 

Killer nodded slightly. He bit an egg gently, cracking the shell open. He licked at the liquid, humming happily. It tasted really delicious.

 

Dust smiled as Killer ate the egg. "Do you like it?"

 

Killer nodded.

"It's really good." He replied happily.

 

Dust smiled wider. "I'm glad."

He looked down and gently picked up a few eggs in his mouth, trying to carry them to the pack. "Let's go share these with the others."

 

Killer smiled and nodded, picking up the rest of the eggs. He followed Dust.

 

Dust walked over to where the other wolves were, grinning when he saw them.

Horror looked up in confusion when Dust placed something in front of him. It changed into excitement when it was an egg. "Thanks Dust!"

Dust nodded and gave one to Cross who thanked him happily.

Dust also put an egg in front of Error with a smile. Error thanked him happily. Eggs were a rare treat after all.

 

Killer walked to Ink and Nightmare. He placed two eggs in front of them.

"Dust found eggs." He explained.

 

Nightmare- who had just been resting under the sun- looked down at the eggs before looking at Killer. He smiled. "Thanks. I'm assuming the other is for Ink?"

 

Killer nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed.

 

Nightmare smiled wider. "Thanks Killer. And Dust too of course."

He leaned down and cracks one egg open, licking out the insides and eating it happily.

 

Killer smiled, sitting down.

 

Nightmare finished his egg and gently pushed the other one to Ink- who was happily grooming Error as the latter ate.

He looked at Killer. "So did you have fun hunting?"

 

"Yeah." Killer replied with a smile. It had been pretty fun.

 

"That's good." Nightmare said as he laid down. He looked at Dust from the corner of his eye where Dust was play fighting with a leaf.

"What do you think of Dust now?" he asked curiously.

 

Killer hummed in thought.

"I'm not scared of him anymore." He replied.

 

"Oh?" Nightmare said with a curious smile. "Why's that?"

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare.

"He's stronger than me but he didn't make any threatening moves and he seems more playful than anything else..." He mumbled softly.

 

"Yeah he's always been like that." Nightmare said with a smile as he watched Dust roll around playing with that single leaf. "You don't need to worry about anyone hurting you here. Most of them are just startled easily or just have a temper. None of them really want anyone hurt."

 

Killer nodded, looking over at the other wolves for a bit.

He probably would have reacted similarly.

 

"What about the others?" Nightmare asked curiously, eyes growing heavy. A nap sounded good right now. Lazy all the way.

 

Killer hummed thoughtfully.

"Error's really nice. I'm still a bit scared of Ink even though I understand he just wanted to protect Error. Cross is okay but a bit intimidating. Horror's okay too." He explained softly.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer happily. "I'm glad. Maybe you should bond more with Ink. He's a bit rough but he's a good wolf."

 

Killer smiled a small bit and nodded slightly hesitantly.

 

Nightmare yawned tiredly and shook his fur slightly. "I'm going to take a nap."

 

Killer yawned quietly.

"A nap sounds really good..." He mumbled softly.

 

Nightmare grinned at Killer mischievously. "Do you want to join me?"

 

Killer nodded slightly. Napping with Nightmare was awesome. He was fluffy and warm and safe.

 

Nightmare smiled and lifted up his tails for Killer to lay next to him, an invitation.

 

Killer smiled and laid down next to Nightmare, cuddling into him happily.

 

Nightmare cuddled back before closing his eyes in content, putting his tails over Killer as he drifted off.

 

Killer closed his eyes, happily cuddling into Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	16. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's officially winter since there's snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Horror, Error, Ink, Dust, Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer was about to walk out of the cave when he saw some weird white stuff on the ground.

What was that...?

He reached out his paw to touch it, looking a bit confused. It was cold. Not as cold as the river but still kind of cold.

 

"I see the pup has awoken." Horror chuckled from his spot on a basking rock. The humans kept it heated somehow so it was free of snow. "Had a good sleep?"

 

Killer looked up. He wondered why Horror had called him pup. Probably because he was the youngest wolf of the pack.

He nodded in response.

"Yeah. You?" He asked.

 

Horror smiled and stretched. "It was a good sleep. A bit of a rude awakening when it started snowing however."

He yawned loudly. "Snow on your nose isn't fun."

 

Killer hummed. Right. That was snow.

He put his paw down on the snow and took a few steps to get used to it.

 

Horror watched Killer with a small content smile. "The others are out basking near the stream if you're curious. Ink's trying to fish for Error. Jealous of you I assume."

 

Killer frowned a bit.

"I hope he doesn't fall into the water..." He mumbled worriedly. He'd fallen into the water all the time at first.

 

"He'll be fine." Horror said, unconcerned for Ink as he laid his head down on his paws. "You better teach him how to do it before he freezes his paw off."

 

Killer nodded.

"Okay." He said and walked towards the river.

 

Error looked at Ink from a rock as the latter splashed the water to catch fish. So far, no luck. Dust was just grinning at Ink, amused by his failures.

 

Killer walked to Ink, watching him.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

 

Ink huffed in frustration and looked at Killer. His paws were cold but all this exercise was warming him up.

He sighed softly. "Fine." he said reluctantly and looked away. Error seemed to love the new fish Killer brought but Ink couldn't catch any for him.

 

Killer nodded.

"You have to wait until the fish come out." He explained, laying down on his belly in the snow near Ink.

"Just watch the water until you see at least ten fish." He mumbled. The snow was pretty cold.

 

Ink frowned but nodded, laying down and waited.

Error smiled at Ink for being patient.

 

Killer looked at Ink when he saw about a dozen fish.

"You have to put your paw inside as fast as possible and push the fish out." He explained. 

 

Ink looked at the fishes and nodded. He picked one of the fishes- the one Error loved to eat- and quickly slapped his paw on the water. He frowned when the fish swam away and he didn't catch it.

 

Killer hummed.

"Good try. You almost had it." He mumbled. He struck a fish with his paw, moving as fast as he could. He pushed it outside and snatched it up.

"It's easier to do it like this though." He explained.

 

Ink frowned and nodded. He kept watch of the water, waiting for fish to come out with determination.

Error smiled at his mate. So determined.

 

Killer smiled a bit. He looked up at Error and asked him if he wanted the fish.

 

Error smiled and nodded.

Ink frowned at Killer. "No. I'll catch one for him."

 

"He'll need more than one fish." Killer replied quietly, sounding a bit nervous.

 

Ink shook his head. "I need to be the one to catch him some fish."

Error sighed softly. Ink...

Dust smiled and went to Killer. "Can I have it?"

 

"Okay..." He mumbled quietly. He looked up when Dust approached him and nodded, giving him the fish.

 

Dust leaned down and ate it in one gulp. He smiled at Killer. "Thanks. Oh, don't worry about Ink. He's just.... he likes to be the one to spoil Error because he's Error's mate."

 

Killer nodded a small bit. He didn't want Error to go hungry though...

 

Ink spotted a fish close to him and swiped his paw, biting it once it was out of the water. He smiled when he had finally caught a fish.

"I caught one!" He cheered happily.

Error smiled. "Good job Inky."

 

Killer nodded in agreement. He hoped Ink could catch a few more for Error.

 

Ink placed the fish in front of Error. He went back to the river and waited for another one to catch.

Error ate the fish happily.

Dust looked at Killer hopefully. "Can you catch me some more?"

 

Killer nodded a bit and laid down, watching the fish intently.

 

Ink looked at the fish and swiped his paw, getting another fish which he also put in front of Error. He still needed to get the one fish Error loved.

 

Killer quickly snatched up a random fish and gave it to Dust. Maybe he could catch a few for Nightmare too.

 

Dust thanked Killer happily and took the fish. He swallowed it up whole and licked his teeth happily.

 

"No problem." Killer replied quietly, staring at the river.

 

After about five fishes, Error told Ink he had enough. He was already full.

Ink nodded and went to Error, laying down beside his mate and licked his head comfortingly. Error leaned into the touch happily.

 

Killer caught some more fishes for Dust before he caught a few for himself and Nightmare.

 

Dust ate them all happily before he looked at the other pile Killer made. He smiled. "For Nightmare I assume?"

 

"Yeah." Killer replied with a smile as he ate one of the fish.

 

"You really like giving him food huh?" Dust teased with a grin. "Any plans to pursue him as a mate?"

 

Killer nodded. He really liked giving Nightmare food. He always looked so happy.

He tilted his head slightly, looking a bit confused.

 

Dust smiled at the confused look. "I mean, do you want to make Nightmare your mate?"

 

Killer still looked a bit confused. He didn't think Nightmare would want him as his mate.

 

Dust tilted his head curiously. "You still seem confused." he noted.

 

"I doubt Nightmare would want me as his mate." Killer explained, frowning a bit.

 

Dust chuckled softly. Oh poor Killer. So oblivious. "Well you have till mating season to find out."

 

Killer looked at the fish and ate silently. He didn't think that Nightmare wanted him. He really hoped he wouldn't go into heat yet.

 

Dust stretched with a yawn. "Well, I'm going to hunt for bunnies. Anyone want to join me?"

Ink shook his head as he groomed Error who was content with staying on the warm rock.

 

Killer nodded a bit. His paw was really cold already. He shouldn't risk putting it into the water any more.

 

Dust smiled at Killer. "Go and give the fishes to Nightmare. I'll wait for you near the trees."

 

Killer nodded happily and took the fish, carrying them to the cave. He hoped Nightmare would be there.

 

Nightmare was laying beside Horror on the basking rock, soaking the warmth.

 

Killer approached Nightmare and put the fish down in front of him.

 

Nightmare looked up and saw Killer with some fishes. He smiled at Killer. "Thanks. Did you eat some?"

 

"Yeah." Killer replied, feeling really happy.

 

Nightmare smiled and leaned forward to lick Killer's head in a thanks.

 

Killer smiled and leaned into the touch happily.

 

Nightmare pulled away with a smile, leaning down to eat the fish. They tasted amazing. He loved it.

 

Killer watched Nightmare for a few seconds before he remembered Dust. He quickly ran to the treeline where the other was waiting for him.

 

Dust was on his stomach, pawing at the snow on the ground as he waited patiently for Killer to return.

 

Killer hummed thoughtfully. Dust's white fur blended in nicely with the snow. They both had perfect camouflage now.

 

Dust looked up when he saw Killer and smiled. "Hey, ready to hunt?"

 

"Yeah." Killer replied with a smile.

"How are the others planning to catch anything with all this snow?" He asked. Maybe they had to hunt at night...

 

"Error doesn't hunt." Dust said factually. "Ink does. And even then he always does it around sunset where it's harder to spot him. Nightmare hunts at night- go figure. I pity the critters." he grinned.

 

Killer chuckled and nodded.

"They got no chance against him." He agreed.

 

Dust shook his head with a grin. "Not at all."

He looked towards the trees and stood up. "Ready to hunt?"

 

Killer nodded and got up, he glanced up at the trees. Maybe he'd be able to catch some birds in spring.

 

Dust stalked into the trees for some prey. He had a grin on his muzzle, feeling excited. Time to hunt~

 

~~~

 

Dust had caught about three pheasants and two bunnies when the sky went dark. It was night time. And the air was cold enough to see their breath.

 

Killer shivered a small bit as they headed back. He'd managed to catch a mouse and two pheasants.

 

Dust grabbed the food and went to the cave. He shared his food with Horror who was honestly too lazy to hunt sometimes.

Nightmare was at the entrance of the cave and saw them. "There you are. Let's go inside. It's freezing."

 

Killer nodded. It really was freezing. He wasn't used to such temperatures.

 

Dust nodded and walked inside the cave with the food. He shook off the snow on his fur and went to Horror who was laying by the wall. He dropped a pheasant and a bunny in front of him to eat.

 

Killer shook the snow off a bit and stepped inside. He'd eaten already. He had a pheasant left though.

 

Every wolf was in the large cave. Ink and Error laid in the back next to the wall, already half asleep.

Horror was at a wall and eating the offered food happily. Cross cuddled next to him for warmth.

Nightmare followed Killer into the cave and shook off the snow from his black fur. Admittedly, they kind of looked like stars.

 

Killer sat down on his usual place and put the pheasant down.

"Are you hungry?" He asked Nightmare. He didn't think he could eat the whole pheasant.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer and the catch. He shook his head and walked towards Killer, laying down and around the smaller wolf. "No. You eat. You need it."

 

"Okay." Killer mumbled, cuddling into Nightmare a bit. He was really warm.

He started eating the pheasant.

 

Nightmare laid his head in his paws and closes his eyes. His tails swished slightly behind him in content.

 

Killer licked his muzzle once he was done and cuddled into Nightmare some more.

 

Nightmare put his tails over Killer as he pushed the bones to the side. He'd take them out later when Killer was asleep.

 

Killer yawned. He was exhausted and pretty cold. He looked up at Nightmare and stood up, climbing on top of him and laying down on top of Nightmare's fluffy fur.

 

Nightmare made a soft sound of surprise when he felt a weight on his back and saw Killer laying there. He smiled and put his head back down, curling his tails around Killer.

 

Killer cuddled into Nightmare happily, closing his eye sockets contently.

 

The others saw and smiled knowingly at each other before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	17. Someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer and Dust tag team a few prey animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer, Horror - X  
> Dust, Nightmare, Ink, Dust, Cross - Sky  
> ??? - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer grinned as he hunted with Dust. The other was an amazing hunter.

He froze as he smelled something unfamiliar. He looked into the direction of the door.

 

Dust was grinning as he chased down the terrified pheasant with Killer. The other was a great hunting partner.

He paused when Killer stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

 

"I think there's a foreign wolf here..." Killer mumbled softly as he stared at the entrance. There was something moving there.

 

"Foreign wolf?" Dust repeated in confusion before looking at the direction of the entrance. "Must be another Dire Wolf. Humans never let other wolves here. I'll go get Nightmare."

 

Killer nodded. He stared at the new wolf warily. He hoped he wouldn't be aggressive.

 

Dust ran off to find Nightmare. He'd let their alpha take care and chose if the newcomer could join the pack or not.

The new wolf was large, maybe a bit smaller than Nightmare. Golden yellow fur with blue on the tip of their ears and tail. Their eyes were a bright blue colour.

 

Killer winced a bit. He'd definitely lose in a fight. He stared at the wolf intently, hoping that the other wouldn't notice him in the snow.

 

The wolf looked around the unfamiliar place. Their body tense and ready for anything.

They picked up a scent in the air and turned towards the source. They growled lowly when they saw the outline of a wolf between the trees. "I know you're there."

 

Great. He couldn't be lucky at anything.

"I don't wanna fight." Killer said quietly.

 

Luckily, Nightmare rushed towards where Killer was and stood between them. He eyed the newcomer warily.

"Hello. I'm Nightmare, the alpha of this pack. You are?" he greeted.

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare, really glad that he had come.

"Dream." He said, staring at the alpha. He looked very familiar. His scent was so familiar too...

 

Nightmare's eyes widened at that and took a good look at 'Dream'.

He looks so much like.... No. No he was dead.

Nightmare relaxed slightly. "Where are you from?"

 

Dream named the woods near the facility. He stared at Nightmare intently. He was almost completely sure that was...

 

Nightmare looked at Dream in slight disbelief. He was starting to look more and more like....

"How did you get here?" Nightmare asked slowly.

 

"I got caught while I was searching for you... brother." Dream admitted.

Killer stared at Dream. That was Nightmare's long lost brother?

 

Nightmare jumped when Dream said that. He walked closer and sniffed the other. A familiar scent. It couldn't.... right?

"D-Dream?" he whispered in disbelief.

 

"Nighty!" Dream called out happily, cuddling him happily.

 

Nightmare leaned into Dream happily, nuzzling Dream's neck in relief. His ears and tails drooping in content as he nuzzled his brother.

"I thought..." he said softly. "I thought I lost you. I thought the hunters got you."

 

"No. I was fast enough to escape. I had nearly lost hope that you had made it out alive." Dream mumbled quietly.

Killer watched the two silently.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Dream's neck, pushing his head to try and get closer to his brother. "I thought you died. I was so scared."

 

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you..." Dream mumbled quietly, nuzzling Nightmare gently.

 

"You got the hunters away from me." Nightmare said softly, happy to be touched by his brother after so long. "That's good enough. I'm just happy you're here."

"How did you get here?" Nightmare asked and pulled away. "You were gone for so long. If you had been caught around this area, you'd be caught a long time ago. How did you escape the humans for all these years?

 

"I hid whenever I saw humans. Somehow I got lucky I guess." Dream explained.

"But I went away a bit and followed every trail I could to find you."

 

Nightmare smiled at Dream and went back to nuzzle him. "I'm just glad you're here. You're not hurt right? I'm not sure how it was like outside this place for you."

 

"It was pretty harsh but I'm okay. I stepped into a trap that was hidden under the snow though and got caught." Dream explained.

 

Nightmare winced and looked at Dream in worry. "Was it a hunter's trap? Did you get hurt? You look fine!"

 

Dream shook his head.

"No, it was one of the traps from the people who brought me here. It didn't hurt me at all." He explained, looking up at Nightmare.

"No! You're bigger than me now!" He exclaimed.

 

Nightmare sighed in relief. They probably saw Dream and since he was a rare endangered wolf, they brought him here where he'd be safe.

Nightmare looked confused when Dream suddenly exclaimed something before he laughed. All the worry and tension gone from that statement.

He stood up and did a spin. "Do you like it? I finally got a growth spurt!"

 

Dream huffed.

"You're supposed to be smaller than me." He grumbled.

Killer looked between the two confusedly. Was Nightmare the younger brother?

 

Nightmare grinned but laid on his stomach. But he was now the same height as Dream. "How about now?"

 

Dream glared at Nightmare.

"You're making it worse." He responded calmly.

 

Nightmare giggled softly, a wide happy grin on his muzzle. His tails swishing behind him in happiness.

 

Dream huffed before pouncing onto Nightmare with a glint in his eyes.

 

Nightmare yelped when Dream pinned him on his back. He looked up at Dream in confusion but stayed still.

 

"Just wanna test your strength, little brother." Dream giggled.

 

Nightmare still looked confused. "How? Play fighting?"

 

Dream nodded with a smile.

 

Nightmare blinked at Dream. "In that case. Oh no! I've been defeated!" He said in exaggeration.

 

Dream chuckled and got off Nightmare. He wanted to give him a fair chance.

 

Nightmare grinned and turned around to lay on his stomach. He stood up and wriggled before he jumped at Dream.

 

Dream jumped to the side and evaded the attack. He tried to hit Nightmare with his paw.

 

Nightmare ran to dodge and attacked Dream again, pouncing on his brother.

 

Dream huffed as he was pinned down. Great. His little brother was strong too.

Killer watched them silently, not wanting to intervene.

 

Nightmare wagged his tails happily when he pinned his brother down. He laid on top of Dream.

"Remember how you used to pin me down?" he said with a smug grin.

 

Dream looked up at Nightmare.

"I remember." He agreed.

"You really grew up, Nighty."

 

Nightmare smiled brightly and nuzzled Dream happily. "I wouldn't have grown if you didn't risk your life to get those hunters away. I never had the chance to thank you for that."

 

Dream smiled and nuzzled Nightmare gently.

Killer waited patiently, keeping silent.

"By the way, do you have pups?" Dream asked with a grin. He hadn't had any time to seek out a partner because he had been too busy searching for his brother.

 

Nightmare looked at Dream in surprise before he chuckled softly, getting off his brother to lie down on the ground. "No. I haven't found a mate yet."

 

Dream nodded.

"Me neither. Been too busy." He explained with a smile as he got up.

 

"Maybe you can find a mate here?" Nightmare said before standing up. "Humans bring all the Dire Wolves here to see if they could join the pack."

Nightmare looked at Killer before smiling. "Killer was the newest addition before you came."

 

Dream hummed in thought. Now that he'd found Nightmare that was a really good idea.

He looked at the tiny wolf.

"Hi..." Killer mumbled quietly.

"Hello." Dream replied.

 

Nightmare smiled at them, happy that they were talking and getting along. He turned to Killer.

"Killer's great at catching fish." Nightmare said with a smile, praising the smaller wolf. "And he can climb trees. To my ever growing worry."

 

Killer smiled a bit.

"I won't get hurt." He tried to reassure Nightmare.

Dream looked at Killer surprisedly. That was an odd set of skills but seemed pretty useful.

 

"If you say so." Nightmare said softly before turning to Dream. "He's amazing. And so is my pack. Are you ready to meet them?"

 

Dream nodded.

"Is there any reason he's so small?" He asked, sounding a bit worried.

Killer winced slightly at the question.

 

Nightmare winced and looked at Killer. It was a sensitive topic to Killer. But it didn't really matter to Nightmare.

"He's... do you want to tell him Killer?" he asked the younger wolf.

 

"Can you tell him..?" Killer asked quietly, staring at the ground.

Dream frowned worriedly.

 

Nightmare nodded. "Of course Killer."

He turned to his brother. "He's... he was rescued from a fighting ring. They barely fed him- if so then with rotten meat- so he's the size of a normal wolf. He's improving though. He's gotten bigger."

 

Killer stared at the snow silently as Nightmare explained.

 

"It's... not easy being a fighting wolf." Nightmare said softly. "He was scared and he didn't know much. But we fixed that. He's okay now. He's much better than he was before. He's healthier and happier."

 

"That's good." Dream replied, looking at Killer worriedly.

 

Nightmare shook his head. "Let's not think about it. Let's go to the others. Killer, do you want to come with us?"

 

Killer nodded a small bit in agreement.

 

Nightmare smiled gently and walked over to the smaller; gently licking his head and behind his ear to comfort him. "Hey, it's okay. You're not there anymore. You're safe here. And no one will make you go back."

 

Killer closed his eye sockets contently and leaned into the touch slightly.

Dream smiled. It seemed that Nightmare had already found someone.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Killer for a moment before he pulled away to smile at him. "Ready to go?"

 

Killer smiled a small bit and nodded.

 

"Then let's go." Nightmare said with a smile before he lead the way. He turned his head to look at Dream. "You're going to love my pack! They're amazing wolves and I'm happy to have them!"

 

Killer stayed by Nightmare's side as they walked back, unconsciously staying at his blind side to protect him.

Dream went to Nightmare's other side with a smile.

 

Nightmare lead them to his pack where everyone was either napping or relaxing.

Ink looked up when he saw Nightmare with a new unfamiliar wolf. "Who's that?"

Nightmare smiled. "Everyone, meet Dream. My brother."

 

"Hi." Dream greeted with a smile.

 

Everyone looked at Dream in shock but they greeted him.

"You're his brother?" Dust asked before grinning widely. "Cool!"

"He's back!" Nightmare said happily.

"And hot...." Cross mumbled to himself as he stared at Dream.

 

Horror, who was laying next to him, grinned. Cross looked like he had a crush.

 

Nightmare smiled happily when they all approved his brother. He was worried at first that they wouldn't get along but it seemed that his pack was okay with Dream.

Dust stood up and walked towards Dream. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dust."

He turned to Ink. "That's Ink. Beside him is his mate, Error."

 

Killer shivered a small bit. It was getting colder and colder.

Horror nudged Cross into Dream's direction.

 

Cross flinched when Horror nudged him and looked at the other with wide confused eyes.

Nightmare saw the shiver and put his tails around Killer to try and warm him up. "You should try and catch some more fish. Those things are full of fat that can help keep you warm."

 

"Introduce yourself." Horror whispered.

Killer relaxed a small bit and cuddled into the touch. He nodded. That sounded like a good idea.

 

Cross jumped before he faced Dream nervously. He tried to stand up straighter but he was nervous. "Um... I'm Cross."

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled Killer gently for a moment.

 

Dream smiled at Cross. He seemed shy and kind of cute.

Killer nuzzled back happily.

"Do you want some fish too?" He asked. Maybe Dream wanted some too?

 

"After you've eaten your fill." Nightmare said softly. "I'll hunt some pheasant for you tonight."

Cross smiled at Dream. He looked so hot. Maybe Dream would want him as a mate? If only.

"Um.... do you want me to show you around?" Cross said a bit nervously. "I know this place well."

 

"Okay." Killer replied, nuzzling Nightmare gently. "Thanks." He replied happily.

Dream smiled.

"Please." He replied with a smile.

 

Cross smiled excitedly and turned around to lead the way. "Follow me."

Nightmare looked at them before smiling. It seemed Cross had found his candidate for a mate. He hoped Dream would think about it. Cross could use a mate.

 

Dream smiled brightly and nodded, following Cross.

 

Nightmare smiled before walking towards Killer and laid down. "It seems Cross has found a mate."

 

Killer laid down next to Nightmare and cuddled him a bit. He looked at him a bit confusedly. He had?

 

Nightmare nodded and looked at where his brother and Cross were walking off to. "He seems to have taken a liking to Dream."

 

Killer hummed thoughtfully and looked after the two.

 

Nightmare turned to Killer. "Any thoughts on getting a mate?"

 

Killer looked down.

"Other than the fact that I'm sure noone would even want me?" He mumbled.

 

Nightmare frowned and nuzzled Killer's head gently. "I'm sure someone will. There's always someone for everyone."

 

Killer leaned into the touch as he stared at the ground.

 

Nightmare frowned and licked Killer's head to comfort him. "Someone will be your mate. I promise."

 

Killer leaned into the comforting touch. He doubted it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Dream is the older brother. They aren't twins.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	18. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is overjoyed to have his older brother back and wants to make up for as much lost time as possible. 
> 
> Unfortunately he forgets a certain someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer, Dream - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer watched Nightmare and Dream cuddle. They'd been doing that a lot lately and he could understand why they were doing it but he wanted to cuddle with Nightmare too. They hadn't even cuddled for a few nights...

 

Nightmare smiled happily as he cuddled with Dream. His head on Dream's paws and his face snuggled to Dream's fur. It had been forever since he'd cuddled with Dream and it never failed to make him feel safe. Dream had always been the one to protect him.

 

Killer frowned a bit and pawed at the snow silently. He hadn't noticed how dependant he'd gotten on Nightmare and his affection. Now that he couldn't spend much time with him, he missed it really much.

 

Nightmare nuzzled into Dream's fur contently, eyes closed and a small smile on his muzzle.

He looked up at Dream. "So, how do you like it here so far?"

 

Dream smiled, nuzzling back gently.

"I love it here. It's safe, there's enough food, your pack is really nice and I got you back." He replied happily.

"Cross is really cute by the way."

Killer was kind of angry at himself. The two hadn't seen each other in years and there he was, getting jealous just because Dream was more important to Nightmare than him.

 

Nightmare smiled at Dream happily. He was glad his brother was happy here. And the fact that he had his brother back. That alone was enough.

Nightmare grinned cheekily at Dream. "Cross eh?"

 

Dream nodded with a smile.

"He's cute and a great hunter. He doesn't have a mate, right?" He asked.

 

Nightmare shook his head. "No mate yet. He's still searching."

He lifted his head up to grin at Dream. "What? You're thinking of mating him this spring?"

 

Dream blushed brightly.

"Kinda..." He mumbled before nodding to himself. "Yeah." He agreed.

 

Nightmare smiled happily, his tails wagging. Finally Cross could have a mate! He could certainly use it. "That's great! I'm sure he'll agree!"

 

Dream smiled, his tail wagging a bit. He really hoped Cross would agree. He'd wait a bit to ask him though.

 

Nightmare smiled and rested his head on Dream's paws again. He was content to stay like this. The warmth was inviting and comforting.

 

Dream snuggled into Nightmare a bit and licked his head gently.

 

Nightmare leaned into the touch happily. He forgot how good it felt to be groomed by someone.

 

"What about you?" Dream asked as he groomed his brother gently.

 

Nightmare hummed questioningly, too distracted by the grooming to catch what Dream was saying.

 

"Are you thinking about having a mate?" Dream asked, smiling a bit.

 

Nightmare opened his eyes to stare at Dream before shyly nodding. "Yeah. But I'm not sure if he's ready for me."

 

Dream grinned, immediately knowing who Nightmare was referring to.

"You and Killer, huh?" He asked with a grin.

 

Nightmare flushed and looked up at Dream. He grinned and chuckled nervously. "That obvious huh?"

 

"Yeah." Dream agreed with a smile.

"Dust told me that Killer's feeling kind of down because you're not cuddling with him as much. So I think your feelings are mutual." He explained.

 

Nightmare looked up at Dream, smiling hopefully, before he realized something. "Oh! I haven't been cuddling with Killer lately""

His ears drooped sadly as he looks down. "He must think I don't care about him anymore."

 

Killer was laying at the edge of the forest, frowning as he dug small holes into the snow with his paws. It kind of hurt but he didn't really care.

Dream frowned a bit.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you if you cuddle with him now." He explained.

 

Nightmare nodded and stood up. He smiled at Dream and gave a parting lick. "Thanks brother."

He ran off to find Killer. Sniffing the air for his scent. He felt terrible. Hopefully Killer would forgive him.

 

Dream smiled.

"No problem." He replied.

 

Nightmare sniffed the air, searching for Killer's scent. He found it and follows the scent trail.

He found Killer at the edge of the woods, looking upset. He frowned guiltily and walked over to the smaller wolf.

 

Killer didn't notice and continued to dig some holes. He'd have to close them later because he didn't want anyone stumbling.

 

Nightmare got close and looked down at Killer. He laid down on his stomach and waited for Killer to notice him.

 

Killer looked up after a bit and noticed Nightmare. He looked at him for a second before going back to digging.

"Yeah?" He asked.

 

Nightmare frowned, feeling very guilty, and leaned forward to gently lick Killer's head.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

 

Killer looked up in confusion, unconsciously leaning into the touch.

"What for?" He asked.

 

"For ignoring you." Nightmare said softly, feeling extremely guilty. He licked Killer again, grooming the smaller. "I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you at all these past few days. I completely ignored you."

 

Killer stopped his digging completely as he stared up at Nightmare, leaning into the touch.

"You were busy with your brother. I don't mind." He mumbled quietly. He did mind though...

 

Nightmare frowned and stood up, curling around Killer and laid down. He put his tails over Killer and nuzzled him, licking gently in between. "I shouldn't have ignored you completely."

 

Killer relaxed, closing his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping very well without Nightmare..

He curled into the touch a bit.

 

Nightmare continued to lick Killer's skull gently. He didn't push Killer to talk, just comforting him. Making up for the lost time.

 

Killer leaned into the touch silently.

 

Nightmare licked Killer's head gently. "Can I do anything to make it up to you?"

 

Killer stayed silent, curling into the touch a bit.

 

Nightmare hummed softly and kept licking Killer. He'd let the other calm down for a moment before asking again.

 

Killer relaxed slightly as he was warmed up a bit.

 

Nightmare curled around Killer tighter, tails over the smaller wolf as he cuddled closer. He gently groomed Killer.

 

Killer hummed softly at that and relaxed some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	19. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer decides that he wants to hunt some birds. Nightmare is not happy with that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer, Dream - X  
> Nightmare, Ink, Dust, Cross - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer skillfully climbed onto a tree, keeping as silent as possible to avoid startling the birds.

 

Nightmare watched Killer climb the tree worriedly, he paced at the bottom of the tree, looking up every so often. He was sure that Killer would somehow lose his grip and fall. Wolves weren't meant to climb trees!

 

Killer got onto the branch where most of the birds were and quickly snatched up one of them and hit three with his paw. The birds hadn't been expecting that and fell to the ground, too shocked and dazed to fly.

Killer grinned when he saw that. He swiftly climbed down to end them.

 

Nightmare jumped back in surprise when three birds fell onto the ground. He quickly pinned two under his paw and watched as Killer climbed down the tree.

 

Killer jumped down the last few feet and pinned the bird that Nightmare hadn't, killing it quickly. He laid down the bird in his mouth with a grin.

"See? It _is_ possible." He said.

 

Nightmare frowned at Killer. He was so so worried. "Okay. Any way that doesn't involve falling?"

 

Killer shook his head.

"No." He replied.

"But you should try them. They're delicious." He explained with a smile.

 

Nightmare looked down at the two struggling birds under his paws and quickly killed them. He picked one up and began eating it.

 

Killer watched Nightmare closely, excitedly awaiting his reaction.

 

Nightmare hummed softly, finishing the bird. He looked up at Killer. "It's good."

 

Killer smiled happily. He was glad that Nightmare liked it.

"Should I get some more for the others?" He asked.

 

Nightmare looked down at the birds and then at Killer. "Do not fall. Just get what's needed. Okay?"

 

Killer nodded with a smile and looked around for a tree where many birds were.

 

Nightmare gathered the birds into one pile, watching Killer worriedly. Please don't let him fall. He knew Killer could climb but please don't let him be careless too.

 

Killer smiled a small bit when he found a tree and climbed it carefully. Nightmare didn't want him to fall after all.

He did his best to stay quiet while also being as careful as possible and managed to catch three birds.

He climbed down with a smile and killed the birds. He carried them to the pile.

There. One for everyone.

 

Nightmare watched anxiously as Killer climbed the tree. Each step made Nightmare tense, thinking Killer was going to slip and fall.

He sighed in relief when Killer was finally back on the ground. He even got some more birds.

He looked at the pile. "It's enough for everyone. Come on, I'll help you carry them."

 

Killer smiled.

"Thanks." Killer said with a smile and took half of the birds. He started going into the direction of the cave.

 

Nightmare took the rest and followed Killer to the cave where everyone was.

Ink looked up when he saw the duo. "Are those.... birds?"

 

Killer nodded and placed the birds down.

"Yeah." He agreed with a smile.

 

Nightmare placed the birds down beside Killer. He nodded at the birds. "Go ahead. Take one."

Ink smiled and took two, giving one to Error who smiled happily.

Dust picked one up and brought it to eat beside Horror, who also took one.

 

Dream smiled and took two birds, carrying one to Cross with whom he'd been cuddling.

 

Cross smiled up at Dream and thanked him happily.

Nightmare frowned when he noticed that Killer hadn't gotten any. He turned towards the smaller wolf. "Did you forget one for yourself?"

 

"You were worried that I'd fall down so I decided it wasn't really worth risking it." Killer explained.

 

Nightmare frowned at Killer. Not worth it? Yes he had been worried but Killer was the only one left out.

He had an idea and turned around to walk out the cave. "Stay here. I'll be back."

 

Killer tilted his head confusedly but nodded. He really hoped Nightmare wouldn't try climbing a tree though. He was much bigger than Killer.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare walked back to the cave when it was already night time, three pheasants in his jaws. He shook off the snow that stuck to his fur.

 

Killer was already curled up on his usual spot, resting a bit.

 

Nightmare walked over to Killer and put the birds down in front of him, gently nudging him awake with his nose.

 

Killer looked up when he was nudged and blinked sleepily. He sniffed the birds confusedly, rolling onto his stomach. Were those for him?

 

The others looked at each other knowingly. Hopefully Nightmare would claim Killer this spring. Or that Killer would accept.

Nightmare smiled and nudged the birds closer to Killer, prompting him to eat.

 

Killer smiled a bit.

"Thanks." He mumbled quietly, starting to eat the pheasant happily.

 

Nightmare smiled and nodded. He curled up around Killer, putting his tails over the smaller and snuggled him close.

 

Killer smiled happily as he ate the pheasants. He managed to eat two and a half before he just couldn't eat anything. He looked up at Nightmare.

 

Nightmare smiled and licked Killer's head before leaning down to finish the rest. He knew Killer couldn't eat much but this was more than usual so he'd take it as a win.

 

Killer leaned into the touch happily.

He sighed quietly. As comfortable as he was, he needed to get the bones outside. He stood up and took the bones, carrying them outside to the pile. He had to go a few times because he couldn't carry everything at once.

 

Nightmare waited patiently as Killer removed the bones, smiling at the other for being responsible. He'd reward the other with tons of grooming.

 

Killer laid down in the exact same spot he'd been in before and cuddled into Nightmare with a soft sigh.

 

Nightmare put his tails over Killer and leaned down to nuzzle him gently, licking him in between.

 

Killer's tail wagged a small bit in content and he relaxed, leaning into the touch a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	20. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is pretty much a summary already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Dream, Killer - X  
> Nightmare, Cross - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Dream jumped out of a bush with a grin, tackling Nightmare.

 

Nightmare yelped when someone suddenly tackled him. He looked up and growled playfully. "Dream!"

 

Dream giggled and nuzzled Nightmare gently.

"Got ya!" He said happily.

 

Nightmare huffed but leaned into the touch. He rolled to the side to drop Dream off.

"What's up?" Nightmare asked his brother curiously.

 

"Just remembered this game from when we were pups." Dream explained.

 

Nightmare raised a brow before grinning. He stood up. "In That case. See ya!"

He ran off to find a perfect bush to hide in.

 

Dream giggled.

"Bye!" He called after Nightmare. This was going to be fun!

 

~~~

 

Nightmare stayed still in a rather large bush, his coat blended with the shadows perfectly. The snow helped hide him, making him a perfect shadow.

 

Dream walked through the woods, trying to find a good bush.

 

Nightmare grinned when he spotted Dream and shuffled slightly to gain his attention.

 

Dream's ears perked up and he looked into the direction of the sound. Maybe it was some prey... He walked to a bush.

 

Nightmare waited until Dream got close before he jumped out and tackled Dream with a grin. "Gotcha!"

 

Dream yelped as he was suddenly tackled.

 

Nightmare chuckled and nuzzled him happily. "I won!"

 

Dream nuzzled back a small bit.

"It's not over yet." He replied.

 

Nightmare grinned and licked Dream before jumping off and running away, a spring in his step.

 

Dream smiled. He ran into the opposite direction and quickly searched for a bush.

 

 

~~~

 

Nightmare hid in a bush, curled up happily. His ears twitched as he waited for someone to walk by.

 

Killer sneaked around, trying to find some prey to hunt. Maybe he could eat a few birds...

 

Nightmare heard someone and jumped out the bush, tackling them with a laugh.

"Gotcha-!" Nightmare choked when he saw who he had tackled. "Shit."

 

Killer yelped in surprise, whimpering softly when he was pinned.

What was going on, what had happened, he couldn't breathe...

 

"Oh shit!" Nightmare cursed and backed away. He looked at Killer worriedly. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

 

Killer did his best to take deep breaths when the pressure on top of him was gone. He still had a hard time breathing because he had no idea what had happened and he was scared.

 

Nightmare whimpered fearfully and tentatively steps closer. He gently licked Killer's face to calm him and apologize.

"I'm sorry Killer. I'm so sorry." he murmured softly. "It's okay. It's okay. You're safe. No one is hurting you. You're safe."

 

Killer winced at the initial touch but slowly calmed down.

"What...?" He asked quietly, his voice a bit weak as he shivered slightly.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Killer gently and licked him in between nuzzles. "I'm so sorry Killer. I didn't mean to. You're safe. You're safe."

 

Killer unconsciously leaned into the touch a small bit. He was safe? What had happened though? He trembled a small bit.

 

Nightmare curled around Killer and laid down, putting his tails over Killer. He gently licked and nuzzled Killer, murmuring soft reassurance and apologies into Killer's ear.

 

Killer relaxed when Nightmare curled around him and warmed him up a bit.

 

Nightmare nuzzled him gently. "I'm sorry."

 

"What happened....?" Killer asked quietly, his voice a bit shaky.

 

"I accidentally tackled you." Nightmare mumbled softly, nuzzling Killer and licking him. "I thought you were Dream."

 

Killer nodded a small bit and nuzzled Nightmare back a bit.

"Okay..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"Can I make it up to you?" Nightmare asked softly, nuzzling him gently. He still felt guilty.

 

"Just... don't do it again..." Killer mumbled quietly in response.

 

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Nightmare says softly with a nuzzle.

 

Killer nodded a small bit and nuzzled back slightly.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare shuffled in the bush, tails swishing slightly as he hid and waited for his brother to pass. He had a wide grin as he waited excitedly. His small body could fit in the bush easily.

 

Dream crawled through the underbrush, hunting for some prey for him and his brother to eat.

 

Nightmare stifled a giggle and jumped out of the bush, grunting when he hit his larger brother. He grinned and pawed at Dream. "Gotcha!" He called out cheerfully.

 

Dream yelped.

He looked down at Nightmare and chuckled softly, licking his head.

"Good job, brother." He praised him.

 

Nightmare's tails wagged happily, a wide grin on his muzzle and he stepped down. He pushed his head into Dream's soft golden fur, smiling happily.

 

Dream smiled and groomed Nightmare's head gently.

"I didn't even notice you, Nighty. You're getting amazing at this." He praised.

 

Nightmare smiled happily. It felt good when his brother groomed him.

He cheered happily at the praise and jumped around Dream. He looked up at his brother brightly. "Maybe I can be a great hunter too! Just like you!"

 

"I'm sure of that." Dream replied with a bright smile. Nightmare was fast, silent and had much energy. He'd be the perfect hunter one day.

 

Nightmare smiled happily before his stomach grumbled. He looked down and his tails curled in embarrassment. He hadn't realized he was hungry.

 

Dream frowned worriedly. He felt guilty. Nightmare was much thinner than normal because of all the hunters that were around. They were hunting their prey and scattering it. It was hard to hunt with them around because they also had to make sure not to get caught.

 

Nightmare looked up at Dream, noticing the expression. He frowned slightly. Dream was always so worried. He was barely eating and he was exhausted. Nightmare could tell.

"I.... I saw a berry bush nearby." he said before pointing his tail towards the general direction. "We could eat that until our prey comes by."

 

Dream looked at Nightmare and smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea." He replied.

 

Nightmare smiled brightly and walked forward to lead the way. He was happy that his brother had said yes. It meant he could feed Dream! He could show him how he appreciated the trouble Dream went through!

 

Dream followed Nightmare happily. He was really hungry. He hoped the berries were edible. He trusted Nightmare's judgement though.

 

Nightmare walked through the trees and between the thicket. He looked around, trying to find where the bush was.

After a while he smiled brightly and ran towards a bush. He turned to Dream with a bright excited smile. It was a blueberry bush.

 

Dream smiled brightly as he ran after Nightmare.

"Wow. That's amazing." He mumbled happily. He was so hungry...

 

Nightmare smiled wider and jumped up and down happily, his tails wagging behind him.

"Thanks! So?" he pointed his tail towards the bush, inviting him to eat.

 

Dream nodded. He walked towards the bush and ate one of the berries, humming softly at the taste. They were delicious.

 

Nightmare smiled happily and went to pick one of the berries at the bottom of the bush. It tasted so good. He carefully picked the berries from the branches and between the leaves. It wouldn't be enough to fill them up but it'd be enough to keep them alive.

 

Dream paused and looked around warily before resuming to eat again. He was already feeling a bit better.

 

Nightmare ate everything from the bottom bush. He frowned sadly before he walked over to his brother and curled around his paws.

 

Dream ate the berries happily.

He looked down at Nightmare.

"We should hide before we go to sleep, Nighty." He reminded his brother.

 

Nightmare looked up at Dream and nodded. He stood up and waited for his brother to lead them back to their burrow. Their home.

 

Dream smiled and lead the way back to their home.

 

Nightmare followed his brother obediently. It was getting dark soon. Hunters would be out and about. Especially at night. He didn't know why.

 

Dream frowned a bit. They still had quite a way to go.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked his brother.

 

Nightmare looked up at nods. He was slightly tired. And he loved it when his brother carried him.

 

"Wanna ride on my back or be carried?" Dream asked gently.

 

"Can you carry me please?" Nightmare looked up at Dream pleadingly.

 

Dream smiled and nodded, picking Nightmare up gently.

 

Nightmare curled up when he was picked up by Dream. He smiled and laid still, feeling safe in his brother's hold.

 

Dream started running when he noticed that it was getting dark and sped to their home quickly. It was dangerous outside.

 

Nightmare didn't struggle or make a fuss. He knew how dangerous it was outside. Especially at dark when hunters were about. Not to mention larger wolves that would not hesitate to kill them.

 

Dream breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived at the opening near their home.

 

Nightmare looked around, noticing that they were home. He looked up at his brother and frowned. He looked so tired. "Let's go sleep tonight Dream."

 

Dream nodded a bit. He felt exhausted. He set Nightmare down gently.

 

Nightmare shook slightly before he looked at the entrance of their home. He crawled inside and curled up into a small ball, his black fur perfectly camouflaged in the darkness.

 

Dream crawled after Nightmare, curling around him protectively.

 

Nightmare cuddled into Dream happily and drifted off to sleep; feeling safe in his brother's presence.

 

Dream looked outside. He wanted to hunt something for Nightmare but it was just too dangerous and he was exhausted. He nuzzled Nightmare gently before drifting off to sleep.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare panted as he ran as fast as he could. He whimpered when he heard booms and bangs from the guns, some barely missing him.

He yelped when he tripped and skidded on the ground. His legs slightly bleeding from all the scratches.

 

Dream picked Nightmare up by the scruff of his neck and bolted away as fast as he could.

 

Nightmare whimpered in fear and stayed still. He trusted his brother to get them away from those hunters.

"Over there!" one yelled, pointing towards the retreating wolves. "Get them!"

"Get the black one!" another yelled, shooting and hitting a tree just missing the golden wolf. "Those tails can be sold for a lot of money!"

 

Dream whimpered softly and quickly ran through the woods, trying to find a place to hide. They couldn't get Nightmare.

He placed the smaller in front of a bush.

"Hide!" He commanded, nudging Nightmare into the direction of the bush.

 

Nightmare looked up at Dream with wide eyes, panting heavily, whimpering in fear. He was trembling. He was scared. He couldn't move.

"B-brother-!"

"There they are!"

Nightmare yelped and jumped to the side when bits of branches flew over his head. He whimpered and scrambled to run away.

 

Dream growled, his eyes glowing. He ran towards the hunters and bit one of them into their leg.

 

The hunter screamed in pain and kicked the wolf away, hard. He growled angrily and pointed a gun at it. "Crazy beast!"

 

Dream whimpered when he was kicked and quickly jumped to his feet, bolting for the trees. That hadn't been a smart move.

 

The hunter shot the gun but missed the wolf. He growled and loaded another bullet.

"Stop!" one said. "What about the black one?"

"Forget about it! It's long gone! Get the gold one!"

The hunter ran after the golden wolf, intending to catch it and kill it.

 

Dream felt tears collect in his eyes but at least Nightmare was safe. He ran as fast as he could.

 

Nightmare whimpered and whined as he ran. He panted but he didn't stop. He didn't stop no matter how much his lungs burned. He didn't stop no matter how much his paws and legs hurt. He didn't stop for anything.

He ran through trees and bushes. He hopped over rocks and crawled under logs. He ran and ran and didn't look back.

Eventually he knocked over a large log and tripped, falling on his front with a grunt of pain. He laid there for a moment, too tired to move.

Eventually he lifted his head and looked around. He didn't recognize this part of the forest.

He stood up with shaky legs and looked around. Where was Dream?

He turned around, here and there, hoping to find his brother in the dark. But there was no one.

"Dream?" he called fearfully. "Dream?!"

"Brother!" he howled into the night, crying for his brother.

 

\-----

 

Dream blinked when he heard someone whimper and looked around a bit. He was in the cave. What was wrong?

He looked around sleepily, noticing that Nightmare was whimpering quietly. Dream nudged him a bit, trying to wake him up.

 

Nightmare opened his eyes with a soft gasp. He trembled slightly, staring at the stone floor as memories of that night flooded his mind.

 

"Nighty? Are you okay?" Dream asked sleepily, nuzzling his brother comfortingly.

 

Nightmare nuzzled back and relaxed with a small shudder. He looked down at Killer, noticing that he was still sound asleep. That was a relief.

He looked up at Dream with scared eyes.

 

"What's wrong?" Dream asked worriedly, cuddling Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare pushed his face into Dream's fur, smelling the familiar scent. He whimpered and nuzzled Dream.

"That night...." he whimpered. "I remember that night."

 

Dream frowned worriedly.

"I'm here. Don't worry. You didn't lose me." Dream murmured softly.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Dream, desperate to feel his brother close. "I was so scared. I've- I've been having that memory and- and I couldn't stop thinking that it's m-my fault."

 

"It's not your fault, Nighty. It was those damned hunters." Dream tried to console him.

Killer stirred a bit, Nightmare's movements waking him up.

 

Nightmare whimpered and buried his face into Dream's golden fur. It reminded him of safety. When they were younger and when Dream did everything and anything to protect him.

"I'm sorry." he whimpered. "I shouldn't have tried to wander that night. I know you were out hunting and- and I was j-just trying to hunt something for you and- and-"

 

"Shh... It wasn't your fault. Don't worry, brother." Dream murmured softly, licking Nightmare's head gently.

Killer blinked sleepily. What was going on? He cuddled into Nightmare some more and nuzzled him softly.

 

Nightmare trembled but relaxed slightly when Dream groomed him. He calmed down slowly when Killer- who was apparently awake, oops- nuzzled him. He took the comfort happily.

 

Dream groomed Nightmare gently, cuddling him a bit.

Killer licked him gently, still pretty confused.

 

Nightmare calmed down completely after a few minutes of grooming from the two wolves he loved. He licked them both to show that he was okay now.

 

Killer looked up sleepily when he was licked.

Dream cuddled into Nightmare.

 

Nightmare nuzzled them both with a small frown. "Sorry."

Sorry to Dream who he had lost.

Sorry to Killer who he had woken up.

 

"It's okay, Nighty." Dream responded gently.

Killer nodded in agreement, cuddling into Nightmare.

 

"Sleep with me?" Nightmare asked Dream hopefully, eyes pleading with his brother. "Cross can join in too."

 

Dream nodded in response. He stood up and nudged Cross a bit closer, curling around Nightmare with a small smile.

Killer nuzzled Nightmare gently.

 

Cross slept soundly, not bothered at all. He cuddled closer to the warmth happily.

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled his brother happily and then nuzzled Killer.

He put his head in his paws and went back to sleep with a small happy smile on his face. He was content to sleep with the wolves he cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	21. Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans round up the wolves for a checkup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare, people - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer cuddled into Nightmare happily, smiling a bit.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Killer, gently licking him in between as he cuddled with the smaller.

 

Killer smiled, nuzzling back happily. He licked Nightmare a bit.

 

Nightmare smiled happily at the lick and returned it.

He paused when he heard something and looked at the general direction of the door where humans usually walked through.

 

Killer looked up curiously. What was going on?

 

Nightmare frowned when he saw a familiar human holding a gun. He nuzzled Killer gently. "Don't panic."

 

Killer flinched when he saw a human. Humans were bad and this one was holding a gun! He whimpered softly. What was going on??

 

"Shh...." Nightmare hushed softly and nuzzled Killer gently. He licked the terrified wolf to calm him. "It's okay Killer. It's okay. It's okay."

 

Killer shivered as he stared up at the human fearfully, Nightmare's words only background noise.

 

Nightmare looked up when the human pointed a gun at him. He wasn't scared. Not anymore. He just hoped Killer wouldn't panic too much-

A dart shot out and hit Nightmare's neck. He grunted softly in pain but stayed still. The drowsiness would work.... soon....

Nightmare fell to the side, asleep.

 

Killer gasped in shock and fear when Nightmare was shot. He got up quickly and licked his face anxiously. Nightmare had been shot. No! He'd been so nice to him! He couldn't be gone! Tears collected in his eyes.

 

Nightmare was unresponsive. The drug doing its work to make sure he was completely unconscious.

The human aimed and shot Killer. The dart hitting his side directly.

 

Killer whimpered fearfully when Nightmare didn't respond. Oh no, oh stars...

He yelped when he was hit, his vision blurring. He whimpered and fell down next to Nightmare.

 

The human nodded and picked up the radio, telling the others that he had successfully knocked out two of the wolves. He went deeper to find the others.

 

~~~

 

Killer whimpered softly, curling up on himself. He didn't want to wake up.

 

A hand gently stroked the wolf's head, hushing him softly. "Shh.... sh.... it's okay boy. It's okay."

"Everything ready?"

"He's nice and secure."

 

Killer winced at the touch. That didn't feel like Nightmare. His head felt a bit foggy. What had happened? He curled up on himself tighter.

 

"Straighten him out. We need to work with him properly."

"Slow down. He's scared."

Hands gently maneuvered him to lay out on his side and stretched out slightly, exposing him.

 

Killer whimpered quietly, still a bit dazed and confused. What was happening?

 

"Easy boy. Easy."

"Is he ready?"

"Ready."

A cold metal circle pressed against Killer's chest where his heart was. The humans checked his heartbeat to see if there was anything wrong.

 

Killer winced. That was really uncomfortable. He just wanted to sleep. Was that too much to ask for?

He tried to curl in on himself.

 

The hands gently held him spread, hushing him softly as the cold thing touched his chest in different places.

 

Killer whimpered softly. That cold thing felt familiar and not in a good way.

 

Eventually it pulled away. Hands then began to press Killer's stomach and chest lightly, pinching and feeling it but kept the touches as painless as possible.

 

Killer flinched. He always hated that part. Mostly because it hurt like hell because of his injuries. He wanted to fight but he couldn't move much and he felt exhausted.

 

After that the hand moved away. It didn't touch him for a moment before something long and cold slid into Killer's hole.

 

Killer tensed at the strange feeling. He whimpered, trembling slightly.

 

The thing stayed inside of him for a few minutes, probing about and moving as if searching for something.

Then it pulled out.

 

Killer clenched his eyes shut tightly as he whimpered. That was uncomfortable. Why had they done a new test? Would they do it all the time now? He hoped not...

 

Gentle hands then opened his mouth and the humans examined his teeth, making sure to be gentle to not harm the wolf.

 

Killer shivered a bit. That was normal. They checked his teeth and sharpened them if they were dull...

 

They looked around for a moment before gently closing the mouth.

One then gently opened his eyes and briefly flashed a light over it.

 

Killer winced. That was really uncomfortable.

 

After a few moments, they let go of Killer's eye lid.

"Help me up here."

"Okay."

Hands gently lifted the wolf up and placed him on a large flat metal surface and lowered slightly with his weight.

 

Killer whimpered softly and tried to curl in on himself. He wanted to be left alone...

 

After a moment, the humans smiled. "He's gained weight."

"Oh that's a relief! How much?"

"At least a quarter of his original weight!"

"He's grown too!"

"This is a good sign. He'll be a healthy mature wolf soon."

 

Killer whined softly. He wanted to sleep. Why did they have to do a checkup...?

 

"It seems like he's ready to go."

"Well then he's already done. He can go back in."

"Okay."

A small tube was inserted into Killer's mouth and pushed inside, almost touching his throat. Hands held him still as a gas was given to hinges through the tube.

 

Killer whined at the uncomfortable feeling, trying to back away a bit.

 

"Shh... hold still boy. It's okay. It's going to be okay." a soft voice murmured as they held him still.

 

Killer whimpered fearfully before he lost consciousness.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare gently licked Killer's head and body. Slowly grooming him while the younger slept through the effects of the drug.

 

Killer curled up on himself tightly. He absolutely hated checkups.

 

Nightmare nuzzled him gently when he moved and licked him again. He was curled around Killer, trying to comfort him as much as he could.

 

Killer blinked, waking up after a bit. Was the checkup over?

Wait... Nightmare! Was he okay? He shivered a bit, trying to get up as quickly as possible. His legs buckled under his weight and he collapsed. He still felt really weak but that didn't matter, Nightmare mattered!

 

"Shh...." Nightmare hushed softly in Killer's ear, licking it afterwards. "Relax. You're safe."

He could understand the panic. He had done that more than once after the check up. Dream was taken care of by Cross at the moment so he didn't have to worry about his brother for now.

"Don't try to move yet. Give it time." he said softly, gently grooming Killer.

 

Killer looked up when he heard a familiar voice. He smiled a bit in relief and gently licked Nightmare's face. He wasn't dead, he was okay!

 

Nightmare smiled and licked him back, nuzzling him gently. "It's okay Killer. Just relax. The feeling will pass soon."

 

Killer nuzzled Nightmare softly.

"You're okay... I was really worried." He mumbled quietly, grooming Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare smiled and gently pushed Killer's head down with his muzzle. "Shh.... stay. Go to sleep. Rest. I'll be right here."

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare. He was a bit tired... He curled up, cuddling into Nightmare.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Killer and licked him. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

 

Killer hummed softly in agreement, cuddling into Nightmare. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~

 

Killer cuddled into Nightmare, licking him gently. He was still scared because he didn't know what he'd do without Nightmare. He liked him really much.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly at Killer, smiling slightly at the attention. "Killer.... it's been three days. I can't let the others feed us all the time."

 

Killer frowned a bit and licked Nightmare's face.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly. "Killer..."

 

"Sorry..." Killer mumbled, cuddling into Nightmare a bit more. He knew he had to let the other wolf go eventually.

 

"It's okay Killer." Nightmare assured softly and nuzzled Killer. "It's okay. But you can't cuddle me every moment. I won't leave."

 

"Okay..." Killer mumbled quietly and got up reluctantly.

 

Nightmare stood up and licked Killer's head, smiling down at the younger. "I'll bring back a pheasant for you okay?"

 

Killer nodded a small bit.

"Do you want some fish or birds or something?" He asked quietly.

 

Nightmare shook his head at Killer. "Just rest. I'll get you something this time."

 

"Okay..." Killer mumbled, feeling pretty useless as he curled up on himself.

 

Nightmare nuzzled him for a moment to comfort him before he walked out of the cave to hunt some prey.

 

Killer leaned into the touch a bit, looking after Nightmare.

Killer fell asleep after a bit, curled up tightly.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare gently licked Killer's head, grooming him with a happy smile. His tails curled around the smaller protectively.

 

Killer curled in on himself a bit.

 

"What's wrong?" Nightmare asked in concern.

 

Killer didn't answer, still asleep.

 

Nightmare frowned worriedly and gently nudged him awake. He licked his head to wake him up.

 

Killer looked up. Nightmare was back! He smiled and licked him gently.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and licked back. He looked down at Killer lovingly. "So what happened in that head of yours?"

 

Killer smiled and leaned into the touch.

"I just missed you a bit." He explained, cuddling into Nightmare happily.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and licked Killer's head. "Aw. That's cute."

"Killer?" he asked. "I wanted to ask you something."

 

Killer blushed a small bit.

He looked up at Nightmare curiously.

"Yeah?" He asked.

 

Nightmare smiled down at Killer. He licked his head once before pulling back to stare down at him lovingly. "I wanted to ask-"

_Bang_

 

Killer smiled happily, waiting excitedly. What did Nightmare want to ask him?

He flinched at the loud bang. A gunshot.

 

A thud followed afterwards. The air suddenly became colder.

Nightmare laid on his side. Unresponsive. Unmoving. Not even breathing. A pool of blood slowly grew underneath him as he laid still on the cold ground.

 

Killer gasped in shock.

"Nightmare?!" He called out panickedly, licking Nightmare's rapidly cooling face gently. He winced as he stepped into some warm liquid and looked down.

His white paws were tinted red.

"Nightmare...?" Killer asked, tears in his eyes.

 

Nightmare laid still. No movement. Not even a twitch of his ear or nose.

He was dead...

Dead...

_He was Dead._

 

Killer flinched. No, this couldn't be happening.

"Nightmare!" He called out desperately.

 

Nightmare didn't speak. Or react. He couldn't. A corpse couldn't talk.

Suddenly, the cold dread filled air started whispering.

"Look, it thinks it can have love."

"What a fool."

"Weak. A killer can't love. It doesn't deserve love."

"He's _Dead_ and it's all your fault."

 

Killer flinched. He'd really thought he could be happy... Tears dripped down his face as he cuddled Nightmare's lifeless body.

Was it really his fault?

 

That's all he could hear in the cold dead air.

Laughter.

Mocking whispers.

_Screams_

"Attack, Killer!"

"Your fault!"

"Kill them!"

"Do not lose!"

"FIGHT!"

"KILL!"

"END THEM KILLER!!!"

 

Killer whimpered quietly. He didn't want to fight anyone.

 

"Who said you won't!?"

Laughter.

"Kill him!"

Cheers.

"Fight!"

Yelps.

"KILL!"

Howls.

"ATTACK!!!"

Screams.

_"YOU ALREADY DID!"_

 

Killer flinched.

He.. already did...?

He looked down at Nightmare, noticing that the fatal wound didn't look like a gunshot but a bite.

He tasted blood in his mouth.

He had done that.

He had killed Nightmare.

He had killed the one he loved most.

He was nothing but a killer.

 

Whispers.

"Killer."

"Killer."

"Killer."

Words.

"Nothing but a killer."

"Murderer."

"Killer."

"Slaughterer."

"Killer."

A shout.

"Killer!"

 

Killer whimpered as he took a step back. He hadn't meant to. He really hadn't.... His whole body was shaking in shock and fear.

 

~~~

 

Killer gasped quietly as he woke up, tears rolling down his face.

 

Nightmare sighed in relief when Killer woke up. He gently nuzzled Killer and licked him. He'd been so worried when he had been whimpering and crying in his sleep.

 

Killer winced and tried to pull back. What was happening?

 

"Shh.... shh..." Nightmare hushed softly and nuzzled Killer. "It's okay. You're okay. You're safe. You're here. You're safe."

 

Nightmare...?

Killer cried quietly, trying to stand up. He'd hurt Nightmare. He'd killed him...

 

"Shh... Just lay down first. Breathe..." Nightmare hushed him softly and gently pushed him back down. He curled around Killer, giving him as much comfort as possible.

 

Killer sobbed quietly.

"I.. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

 

"Shh.... There's nothing to be sorry for." Nightmare said softly and nuzzled Killer. "You're safe. You're safe here Killer. It's okay."

 

Killer curled up on himself and hid his muzzle under his paws, trembling slightly as he sobbed.

 

Nightmare looked down at Killer worriedly but he started gently grooming the smaller, taking care to comfort him.

 

Killer slowly calmed down a bit, still feeling extremely guilty.

 

Nightmare continued to groom Killer without a pause.

 

Killer stopped crying after a couple minutes and relaxed a small bit.

 

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled Killer's head gently and lovingly. He curled his tails around and over Killer, covering him with his larger body.

 

Killer sniffled quietly. He didn't deserve any comfort. He was a killer. He'd killed so many wolves and even Nightmare in his dream.

 

"What's wrong Killer?" Nightmare asked in concern, looking down at Killer. "What happened in your dream?"

 

"T... there was a gunshot and... and you died but.. the voices said it was my fault and.. it was because I killed you but I didn't remember that and I'm so sorry..." Killer rambled, visibly shaken.

 

"Hey, shh...." Nightmare nuzzles Killer. "It was just a dream. A night terror. A story your mind made up because you're scared. That's okay. But remember that it's not real. This is."

 

Killer sniffled quietly and nuzzled Nightmare gently, still trembling a small bit.

 

"It's okay. It's okay Killer. I'm here." Nightmare said softly. "I'm right here."

 

Killer cuddled into Nightmare a bit, slowly relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	22. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer tries to catch some fish for Nightmare but he's a bit distracted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this small chapter! ^^

Killer stared at the river silently, waiting for the fish to come out of their hiding spots.

He wondered if Nightmare liked him too. He kind of wanted him as his mate. Scratch that. He really wanted Nightmare as his mate....

 

Nightmare was hiding in a bush, playing with Dream who was somewhere out hunting. He'd have to make sure he'd catch Dream instead of Killer this time.

 

Killer growled quietly as he missed a fish. He was pretty out of it... But he couldn't help thinking about Nightmare. He was so amazing...

 

Nightmare's ears twitched and poked his head out of the bush. He saw Killer at the river and smiled. Killer was so attractive. He couldn't wait to mate with him when spring came.

 

Killer waited patiently for the fish to come again, his thoughts drifting away. Nightmare was the nicest wolf he'd ever met.

He looked down and stared at a fish that was pretty close. He wanted to catch it for Nightmare. He leaned forward a bit, stretching his paw to catch it.

His eyes widened as he tipped over. He landed in the ice-cold water with a loud splash.

 

Nightmare gasped and jumped out of the bush, running towards Killer.

He went to the edge and grabbed Killer by the scruff, ignoring his cold paws as he pulled him out of the freezing river and onto land.

 

Killer coughed when he was pulled out, his whole body shivering profusely. The cold water hurt...

 

Nightmare put Killer down and looked at him worriedly. "Killer? Killer are you okay?"

 

Killer nodded a small bit. He got up and took a few shaky steps away from Nightmare before he tried to shake the cold water out of his fur.

 

Nightmare watched Killer worriedly. He hoped the water didn't affect Killer too much. Usually it was cold already when they fell in. But it was winter and Killer was smaller than them.

 

Killer trembled harshly as he got back to Nightmare and laid down. He was so cold...

 

Nightmare shook his head at Killer. "Let's go to the cave. It's warmer there."

 

Killer nodded a bit and tried to get up. His whole body hurt...

 

Nightmare noticed this and gently picked Killer up, carrying him to the cave.

 

Killer curled up on himself a bit, shivering harshly.

 

Nightmare went inside the cave and gently placed Killer down. He curled around the smaller and laid down, shifting as close as possible and ignoring the cold. He put his tails over Killer's body and put his head on Killer's.

 

Killer curled into the warmth, closing his eyes. He was really cold but Nightmare was warming him up. He cuddled into him a bit.

 

Nightmare relaxed and closed his eyes. It was a good time for a nap. Plus, he could warm Killer up with his body heat.

 

Killer relaxed a bit, sighing softly as he cuddled into Nightmare more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	23. Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gives birth to his pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Error, Ink, Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this small chapter! ^^

Killer cuddled Error gently, sharing his body warmth with him. Ink was hunting and Error had gotten cold.

 

Error leaned into the warmth, feeling a little better. Being pregnant in winter was not easy when the kids needed a lot of warmth. "Thanks Killer. I'm sorry for bothering you with this."

 

"It's okay. I'm happy to help." Killer replied with a small smile.

 

Error smiled gratefully up at Killer before he winced and curled up slightly.

 

Killer frowned worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

 

Error nodded. "Yeah. The pups are just kicking a bit hard- ah!"

He winced and panted softly. He started to tremble. "G-get Ink!"

 

Killer nodded quickly, looking worried. He jumped up and ran into the direction of the forest, trying to pick up on Ink's scent.

 

Error panted as he trembled. He looked at his stomach where his pups were and ready to leave from. "Okay. Okay. Let's get started."

 

Killer sniffed around and ran into Ink's direction as fast as he could.

 

Ink had his head in a bush, digging up a rabbit hole to find his prey.

 

Killer skidded to a halt next to Ink.

"Ink! Error needs you!" He called, a bit out of breath.

 

Ink turned to Killer in confusion, the bunny running away instantly. "What happened?"

 

"I'm not sure. I think he's in pain and it's really urgent!" Killer explained, sounding really worried for his friend.

 

Ink's eyes widened before he ran quickly towards the cave. It was time. It was time! His pup(s) were coming!

 

Killer quickly took off and ran after Ink. He had no idea what was happening.

 

Ink ran into the cave, not caring if he didn't give anyone an answer to why he was running so quickly.

Nightmare watched as Ink ran like a hunter was chasing him. He already knew Error was due so he'd give them some space.

He turned and saw Killer. He stepped in front of the smaller wolf, looking down at him softly. "No Killer. You can't follow him inside."

 

Killer skidded to a halt in front of Nightmare. He looked up at him worriedly.

"Will Error be okay?" He asked concernedly.

 

Nightmare frowned and looked towards the cave. He sighed softly. "I'm not sure. But he'll be fine. The humans can heal him if he's injured."

 

Killer nodded a small bit but still looked very worried. He'd stay out of the cave though...

 

Nightmare turned to smile gently at Killer. "Let's go hunt something for them. Error will be exhausted after this."

 

"Okay." Killer agreed with a small smile.

 

Nightmare nodded and walked away to find some prey to catch. It was easy during spring because humans let out a lot, already knowing that Error was due.

He just hoped that any of them would survive.

 

Killer looked after Nightmare. He wasn't sure whether he should follow him or hunt some fish...

 

Nightmare paused and turned to Killer curiously. Why wasn't he following?

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

 

Killer went after Nightmare.

"I was just thinking of getting Error some fish. He likes it." He explained.

 

Nightmare paused before smiling gently at Killer. So thoughtful.

"I can help you." Nightmare said. "I've been practicing. So far I've only caught rocks which I have piled under a tree."

 

Killer smiled happily. Nightmare had practised fishing. That was really great.

 

"Let's go then." Nightmare said when Killer smiled. He began walking towards the river. Hopefully he could catch something this time.

 

Killer followed Nightmare happily. He wanted to catch as many fish as he could to help Error feel better.

 

Nightmare reached the river and leaned down. There were a few fishes swimming around. He licked his jaws as he waited for one to get close.

 

Killer laid down on his stomach and watched the fish.

 

Nightmare waited for the fish to come near and swiped his paw, pushing the fish out but he missed it when he tried to bite. He huffed and waited for another.

 

Killer watched Nightmare.

"Try to just throw it outside. You don't need to catch it with your mouth." He explained softly.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer for a moment before turning back towards the water with a nod. Just out of the water huh?

 

Killer smiled a bit and went back to watching the fish patiently.

 

Nightmare's tails swished behind him as he waited patiently for the fish to come out. Once they did, he waited until one swam too close.

He swiftly pushed it out of the water and onto land. He caught it under his paws and killed it with a single bite.

 

Killer smiled as he watched Nightmare.

He smiled happily when Nightmare managed to catch a fish.

"Good job." He said happily.

 

Nightmare smiled at Killer happily. He'd finally caught a fish! On his own!

"Thanks." Nightmare said before turning back towards the water to catch more.

 

Killer nuzzled Nightmare briefly before going back to staring at the water.

 

Nightmare smiled happily at the nuzzle and stared at the water, feeling slightly more determined.

 

Killer glanced at Nightmare, smiling when he noticed how concentrated he looked.

 

Nightmare wriggled slightly when a fish came close and hit it, pushing it out if the water. He killed it and put it next to the first one.

He waited for another fish to swim by.

 

Killer smiled happily. Nightmare was doing amazing.

"You're amazing." He said with a smile before realising what he had said. He blushed a bit.

 

Nightmare looked surprised before a smile grew and his ears burned. His tails wagged happily behind him. "Thanks."

 

Killer stared up at Nightmare. He really was extremely amazing. He smiled softly.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare put the last fish on the pile. He looked around and back at the cave where the others were gathering. He had enough for Ink and Error. The others could have the leftovers. He knew Horror wouldn't pass up free food.

"Let's go back to the cave." he said to Killer. "I think Error's done now."

 

Killer laid down a few fish. He looked up at Nightmare and nodded a bit. He wondered how Error's pup(s) would look like.

 

Nightmare smiled at Killer and scooped up the fish in his mouth. He managed to get them all and carried them towards the cave.

 

Killer followed Nightmare to the cave.

 

The others let them pass to go inside.

Nightmare walked inside and saw Error laying down on his side with Ink beside him. They were both looking down at five little pups.

Only two were breathing and moving.

 

Killer looked at the five pups and immediately sensed that three of them were dead. The two that were moving were perfectly fine.

 

Error looked up and smiled at Nightmare in relief. "Two survived. They survived!"

Nightmare smiled and nodded, walking forward to place the fish in front of Error. He looked at the pups.

One of them had a black coat similar to Error but there were blue markings on one side of its head. It didn't survive.

The other was also black but it had pink spoltches around parts of its body. But its right ear was deformed. It too didn't survive.

One didn't even look like a formed pup. Just pink and it hadn't completely formed any paws or ears or a tail. It was sad but it did happen.

He looked at the two that survived and were currently being groomed by Error.

One was white with black marks going down its muzzle.

The other was black with green, red and blue highlights around its muzzle, eyes, paws and tail.

 

Killer kept silent to avoid disturbing the pups. He was sad that more than half of them had died but the two that were alive looked healthy. He smiled a small bit.

 

Ink smiled down at his mate and pups, licking him gently. Error was exhausted yet still so caring. "You should eat soon."

"Eat! That's right!" Error said, only just remembering. He gently pushed the two little pups to his stomach. They moved around blindly, their eyes unopened before each finding a nipple. They began to suck and clung onto Error as they fed for the first time.

 

Killer looked up at Error.

"Why are you so happy even though only half of them survived?" He asked softly.

 

Error looked up at Killer in surprise before he understood. "Well, our species have a very low chance of having pups."

Nightmare nodded and sat down. "Last year, Error's whole litter didn't survive. The year before, they didn't succeed in having any pups."

"With such a low chance of pups," Error said softly. "Any pups are important."

 

Killer nodded a small bit. He wondered why though...

"Why are the chances so low?" He asked quietly.

 

"We're exposed to magic." Nightmare explained. "We're half monsters in a way. Our genes-the things that make us- have been mutated- changed- by magic. Mutated genes, especially if it's not variation traits, have a slim chance of being inherited by the pups. Or, that's what the humans said."

"Low chance of those genes, low chance of pups surviving." Error said softly.

 

Killer nodded a bit. That sounded slightly complicated but he'd gotten most of it. He looked at the pups who were still drinking. He was really glad they were okay at least.

 

Nightmare looked at the pups and then at Ink. "What are you naming them?"

Ink smiled brightly, looking down at his pups while Error ate. "The black one is Gradient and the white one is Eraser."

 

Killer smiled. They were really adorable.

He looked at Error.

"We got you some fish if you want to eat." He explained softly.

 

Ink smiled at Killer. Right. Food. He hadn't had time to eat since Error had given birth. He was hungry too. "I would love some."

 

Killer picked up a few fish and carried them to Ink, taking a longer route to avoid coming too close to the pups. He didn't want to offend anyone.

 

Nightmare smiled before looking down at the pups. "You know the humans will take them right? For a moment."

Error solemnly nodded, nuzzling his pups. "I know. I just hope they won't hurt my pups."

"They won't." Nightmare assured softly. "They want to keep us alive. They're not like _them_.

 

Killer frowned a bit. The humans would take the pups for a bit? But didn't they need Error's milk?

 

Ink thanked Killer and began to eat the fish happily and vigorously. He hadn't eaten all day and fish tasted so good.

 

Killer smiled a bit.

"No problem." He replied before walking back to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare smiled and gently licked Killer's head.

It took a while before the pups removed themselves from Error, already full. Error gently licked them, keeping them clean and warm.

 

Killer smiled and leaned into the touch happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	24. Tiny check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink's pups receive their first checkup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Human - X  
> Error - Sky  
> Ink, pups - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this small chapter! ^^

A human sighed as they walked through the woods. They had lost a bet so here they were, ready to pick up the newly born pups. They were sure that the parents wouldn't give them away willingly though.

 

Ink was busy burying the dead pups. So far he'd only dug a hole. He knew the humans would want them but they'd already got their last pups and maybe they wouldn't want these?

He looked down at the deformed one sadly. Most of the pups were black. He had really wanted a pup with his colours. Or just more pups in general. A family. Guess he'd settle with the two pups.

 

The human sighed quietly when he found the father and the dead pups and reached for his tranquillising gun. He didn't want to get bitten.

 

Ink's ears twitched and he turned and saw the human. He frowned at them. Here already. Oh well.

He wouldn't attack though. Not yet. Instincts couldn't be fought however and he would defend his pups and mate no matter what.

 

The human tried to go around Ink to the dead pups slowly, his gun ready.

 

Ink watched the human closely, immediately knowing where they were going. He pinned his ears back and growled warningly. Dead or not, they were his pups.

 

The human flinched and took a step back.

"I need to take them with me." They tried to reason.

 

Ink stopped growling and stared down the human. He didn't attack but he didn't stand down either. Why did they need his pups? They were dead. What were they hoping to achieve?

 

The human sighed, not knowing why they were trying to reason with the wolf.

"I heard the lab was trying to find out why exactly the pups are dying and they need the dead ones to make sure there'll be more that are alive." They explained.

 

Ink watched the human as they explained. He didn't move nor attack, just watching warily and listening. Make sure his pups wouldn't die? Sounded too good to be true.

 

"So... Um... Please give me the pups." They asked, hoping that the wolf would comply.

 

Ink watched the human for a moment before he slowly backed away, still watching them. Guess they didn't need the hole then. It was not like he could stop them. They could make him sleep with whatever was in that gun.

 

The human breathed a sigh of relief and carefully approached the pups, kneeling down next to them. He gently put them in his bag with a frown.

 

Ink watched them work, making sure that they were not disrespecting his pups. He didn't care that they were dead. He'd get aggressive if they were rough with his pups.

 

The human closed their bag and stood back up. There were two pups that were alive. They had to get those too to see the difference between the living and dead ones.

 

Ink frowned. Now they'd take his living pups. They'd better return them and not harm them or he'd raise hell. He didn't care.

 

The human carefully walked past Ink and to the cave.

 

Ink followed them, staying a good distance just in case.

Error was laying on his side by the wall. The pups resting beside their mother, sleeping soundly in the warmth.

 

The human sighed quietly when they saw Error. They absolutely hated to have to do this. They didn't want to take away the pups.

 

Error's ears twitched and looked up, staring at the human. He frowned and his tail moved to cover his sleeping pups protectively.

 

The human sat down with their back against a tree.

"Can you give me the pups? We won't harm them and you'll get them back before sundown. We just want to check if they're alright." They explained.

 

Error stared at the human warily for a minute, not trusting them. After a few long minutes, he slowly removed his tail. Before sundown. They better not do anything to his pups.

 

The human nodded a bit and carefully got up, approaching Error and the pups slowly.

"We won't harm your pups in any way." They promised.

 

Error watched the human, not moving but really wary. Eyes trained on them as they got closer to him and his pups. They better not hurt them.

 

The human reached out slowly and picked up the pups gingerly, holding them as gently as they could.

 

The pups whimpered when they were picked up, clearly displeased at being touched. They squirmed, trying to get back to Error.

 

"Shh... Just an hour. I'm really sorry..." They mumbled.

 

Error's tail swished with agitation but the pups didn't seem hurt. Just irritated and annoyed at being picked up.

 

The human carefully carried the pups away.

 

Ink went to Error and laid down, licking him comfortingly. They'd get their pups back. Hopefully.

 

~~~

 

The human walked through the forest, heading for the cave. They were holding the pups close.

 

Error was still in the cave, head on his paw as his tail swished around worriedly. Ink had gone out to get some food. He was so worried for his pups. He hoped they were okay.

 

The human went to the cave and sat down next to it, letting the pups down. One of them whimpered softly.

They quickly walked away.

 

Error raised his head when he heard a whimper and stood up, walking towards the entrance of the cave. He looked down and smiled happily when he saw his pups.

But there was another pup. Older but still small. And its purple eyes were open, staring at him.

Error tilted his head curiously and leaned down to sniff the new arrival. His own pups whimpering and trying to get close to their mother.

 

The pup flinched, leaning away from the touch. He whined softly. He was hungry and exhausted. He tried to get up but he couldn't. He was shivering.

 

Error frowned. This pup smelled like the humans. And a hint of dog but it was more environmental than anything.

A rescue.

And a dying one at that.

He sighed softly and looked down at his own pups. Using his jaw, he gently picked one up, making sure to be extra gentle before walking inside the cave. His pup whimpered and squirmed but not enough to make him let go. The pup was just being a pup.

 

The new pup stared at the big wolf fearfully. He started crawling away as soon as the other was out of sight. He whimpered quietly.

 

Error gently placed Eraser down on the floor before walking back to the entrance. He saw the new pup crawling away but it was slow. It wouldn't get away enough to be out of sight.

He picked up Gradient and walked back inside to place him with his brother.

 

The new pup whimpered quietly. He was so hungry....

 

After putting Gradient with his brother, Error walked back outside and saw the other pup. He leaned down and gently picked him up by his scruff, carrying him inside.

This one might not be his pup, but he was still a pup. A starving, weak pup. Besides, Nightmare had taken care of him when he'd first arrived. He'd show the same kindness to this stray pup.

 

The pup whimpered quietly when he was picked up and curled up on himself.

 

Error carried the new pup to his own and laid down, gently placing the new pup with his.

His pups whimpered, begging to be fed. He smiled and gently nudged the pups to his stomach. They latched onto his nipples and began to drink his milk greedily.

 

The new pup curled up on himself a bit as he was placed down.

 

Error looked at the new pup with a frown. He gently nuzzled the new pup and pushed him close to his stomach to drink.

 

The pup flinched but he reluctantly started to drink a bit.

 

Error smiled down at the pup and began to groom the litter, cleaning them from whatever smell the humans had rubbed off on them and keeping them clean and warm.

 

The new pup winced a bit at the touch and stopped drinking, curling up on himself.

 

Error paused when the new pup stopped drinking and nudged him, trying to get him to drink. The little pup needed milk. He wouldn't survive if he didn't eat. He was already starving.

 

The new pup whimpered softly. He didn't want to get hurt...

 

"Shh..." Error hushed softly. "Just eat. You'll feel better. Just eat."

 

The pup reluctantly got a bit closer and ate a bit more.

 

Error smiled and nuzzled him gently. "Good. Good job. Keep going."

He started grooming the pups again.

 

The new pup whimpered quietly, stopping to drink. He didn't want to be so close to the other's mouth.

 

Error paused. Maybe this one didn't like grooming? That was fine. He'd change that later.

He stopped licking the new pup and focused on his own for now.

 

The pup relaxed a bit and started drinking some more.

 

After a few minutes, Eraser stopped drinking and cuddled close to Error's warm fur, going to sleep.

 

The new pup got up a bit later and curled up a few steps away.

 

Error looked at the new pup and frowned. He leaned forward and gently picked him up, putting him close and covered the pups with his tail.

 

The new pup whimpered quietly when he was picked up but he was too exhausted to walk away again.

 

Error laid his head on his paws and rested, his pups snuggled into his fur.

 

Fresh fell asleep after a few minutes and curled into the warmth a bit.

 

~~~

 

Ink stepped inside the cave with some food, ready to comfort Error some more. He smiled when he saw their pups. He tilted his head confusedly when he saw a third pup.

 

Error's ears twitched and looks up. He smiled brightly when he saw his beloved mate, Ink. And he had some food!

 

Ink smiled. He laid the food down and nuzzled Error gently.

"We got three pups now?" He asked softly.

 

Error nuzzled back happily with a smile. He nodded. "Yeah. He looks like he needs us."

 

Ink smiled a bit and cuddled into Error a bit.

"Then I guess we'll take care of him." He agreed.

 

Error smiled brightly up at Ink. His tail wagged happily behind him. "Thank you Ink."

 

Ink smiled and licked Error gently.

 

Error licked back happily before looking down at the food. He thanked Ink before he started to eat happily.

 

Ink smiled.

"No problem." He replied, grooming Error gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	25. Pack bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meets Error's little pups. 
> 
> And Error talks with Killer about something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer, Dream, Horror - X  
> Error, Nightmare, Dust, Cross - Sky  
> Fresh - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^
> 
> Warning, there's nothing explicit in this chapter but sex is a thing that will be discussed. (it's one sentence).

Fresh slowly moved away from the larger wolf, keeping himself quiet. Thankfully he had enough strength to move now so he walked away, albeit shakily, away from the large wolf and out of the cave.

 

Killer looked up when he saw someone leave the cave from the corner of his eye. He saw a small grey wolf pup with purple eyes.

"Hi." He greeted softly.

 

Fresh looked up and flinched when he saw another wolf. Smaller than the others but still dangerous. He slowly backed away before he slipped and fell, wincing in pain as he trembled. He was still weak. He was an idiot to leave the cave.

 

Killer frowned worriedly. He laid down on his stomach to appear as non-threatening as possible.

"I'm really sorry if I startled you." He apologised softly.

 

Fresh looked up at the new wolf, trembling fearfully. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to get eaten!

 

"Do you want me to go away?" Killer asked softly, looking at the pup worriedly. They were shaking with fear.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, walking away a couple feet before laying down again.

 

Fresh looked at the wolf fearfully, still trembling. He didn't try to move and he was too weak to move anyway.

 

Killer watched the small pup worriedly.

Killer approached the pup slowly and picked them up gently.

 

Fresh whimpered fearfully and curled up when he was picked up. He didn't want to get eaten.

 

Killer went into the cave and set the pup down near Error.

"I'm really sorry." He apologised softly.

 

Error looked up in confusion before he saw his pup. He leaned forward and gently picked the little one up, putting it near him.

Fresh whimpered in fear and curled up. But he couldn't help but appreciate the warmth.

 

Killer frowned worriedly. Was the pup okay? He seemed extremely scared.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked Error gently.

 

Error nodded at Killer. "I'm fine. The humans brought this new pup and he's just scared."

 

Killer looked at the small pup worriedly. He probably couldn't talk yet to tell them what was wrong.

"Is there anything in particular that he's scared of?" He asked gently.

 

Error looked down at the terrified pup. "So far, I'm leaning towards us. Larger wolves."

 

Killer frowned worriedly. He could understand that. He still caught himself thinking about his odds on a fight sometimes.

"Well, no idea if it'll help you any but we definitely don't want to harm you." He explained to the pup. "Error wants to help you get better."

 

Fresh looked up at the large wolf, still trembling slightly. The words made him relax slightly, even if it was just a little.

He jumped when the other two pups started whimpering and snuggled into him. He couldn't really move much so they basically slept on top of him. He was trapped now.

 

Killer smiled a small bit. He really hoped that helped a bit.

"Your pups are adorable by the way." He said with a smile.

 

Error smiled at Killer happily. "Thanks. I'm sure they'll be great wolves. If they survive anyway."

 

Killer nodded in agreement.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare slowly walked inside the cave where Error and his pups were in. Ink had said the humans had given them another pup and he wanted to see it.

He stopped when he was in front of Error. The pups feeding happily on Error's milk.

 

Fresh looked up, his ears twitching when he heard someone come in. The wolf that had entered was massive. He whimpered fearfully.

Killer walked after Nightmare slowly, Dream following him.

 

Error looked down and hushed the new pup. He looked up at Nightmare. "Be gentle. He's terrified of wolves."

Nightmare looked down and nodded. He could be gentle. He laid down on his stomach to make himself smaller as he watched the new litter. They were adorable.

 

Fresh cuddled into the black wolf a bit. He hadn't hurt him, had fed him and was smaller which meant he was safer.

Killer laid down next to Nightmare and cuddled into him slightly.

Dream frowned worriedly. The pup seemed terrified.

 

Error smiled down at the wolf but he didn't nuzzle the pup. He didn't want to alarm the pup. The pup could find comfort when it wanted to.

He looked at Eraser and Gradient, smiling as they fed greedily.

Nightmare looked at Error's own pups. "They seem pretty healthy so far."

Error nodded. "Yeah. I hope they'll continue to be healthy."

He leaned down at the new pup. "Please eat. You need it."

 

Killer nodded. They looked really healthy and adorable too.

Fresh whimpered quietly. He didn't want to get bitten...

Dream watched the pup. He definitely needed to eat.

 

"Shh.... I won't hurt you. I just want you to eat." Error said softly before pulling away to give the pup some space.

Nightmare frowned in concern. He wondered what had happened to the pup to be scared of other wolves. Unfortunately he couldn't ask because the pup was too young and he'd probably forget by the time he'd be older. Hopefully he'd get along with the other pups. And vice versa.

 

Fresh waited for a bit before slowly approaching the adult wolf. He slowly drank some milk.

Dream was a bit relieved when the pup ate. He hoped that the pup would realise that he didn't have to be afraid soon.

 

Error smiled happily at the pup before turning to the others. "Have you seen Ink? He's been out all morning."

Nightmare nodded. "Yeah. He's off hunting."

Error sighed softly. "Again? I'm not exactly starving."

 

Killer smiled a small bit.

"He just really likes taking care of you." He explained. And Ink got jealous whenever someone tried to help him with that.

 

Nightmare smiled and licked Killer's head. Ink was not the only one who liked to take care of someone.

"I guess..." Error sighed softly with a small frown. "But I hope he rests more. He'll overwork himself and that's not good for the pups. I can't really move much because of them."

 

"I can help him hunt." Dream suggested.

Killer looked at Dream. Ink would most likely get jealous.

 

Error shook his head. "No. Do something better."

He grinned at Dream. "Pin him to the ground and do not let him leave."

 

Dream tilted his head.

"Sure." He agreed.

 

Error smiled, a little mischief in his eyes. "Thanks. Maybe that will make him stop overworking himself hunting for food when I have more than enough."

 

Dream nodded. He really hoped that.

Fresh stopped drinking and went behind the wolf, hiding there.

 

Nightmare looked after the small pup curiously as it hid behind Error. He frowned slightly in concern. Pups shouldn't be afraid. They should be happy and carefree.

He didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

 

Fresh curled up next to the wolf that had fed him.

Killer frowned slightly.

"I promise we won't hurt you. We only want to help you." He explained quietly.

 

Error turned to the pup. "Are you full? You can keep eating if you aren't. I have more than enough milk."

The newborn pups squirmed slightly when their brother's warmth disappeared.

 

Fresh shook his head. He wasn't really full but he wanted to hide.

 

"Okay." Error said softly at the new pup.

Nightmare frowned slightly. "I'm sorry I can't help much when it comes to pups."

 

Killer nodded in agreement. He'd never taken care of pups before.

Dream hummed.

"If you want, I can help a bit." He suggested.

 

Error looked at Dream in slight surprise but hopeful. He'd never taken care of pups before. If Dream could help then that was good. "You can?"

 

Dream nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Guess who took care of that previously tiny wolf?" He asked, nuzzling Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare frowned in embarrassment, glaring at Dream but didn't pull away. He wasn't that small. At least, not anymore. He was the strongest and largest now! The alpha!

But he was still Dream's little brother and that couldn't change.

 

Killer smiled. It was hard to imagine Nightmare as a tiny pup.

Dream grinned.

"You were so adorable, Nighty~" He teased.

 

Nightmare frowned deeper but there was a hint of a smile. He put his head down and covered his face with his paws, his ears burning.

"'m not." he mumbled in embarrassment.

 

"You sure were~" Dream replied with a grin.

Killer smiled. Nightmare was so easily embarrassed. It was kind of cute.

 

Nightmare stiffled a growl- he didn't want to scare the pups- and looked up to glare at Dream. "Bite me."

Error chuckled softly. It was rare to see the alpha like this. It was really funny.

The pups stopped drinking and cuddled into Error's fur, going back to sleep.

 

Killer giggled quietly.

"Sure." Dream replied. "I don't want to scare the pups though. Let's do that outside." He explained.

 

Nightmare grinned and stood up. "You're on."

He ran out the cave, excited to play fight with his brother.

Error chuckled softly as he watched Nightmare. "He's strangely adorable for an alpha."

 

Dream grinned and ran after Nightmare.

Killer nodded with a smile. His first alpha... hadn't been nice at all.

 

Error looked at Killer and grinned. "So mating season is near. You feeling like mating yet?"

 

Killer flushed and stared at the ground, embarrassed. He'd been thinking about that more and more... He wanted Nightmare to be his mate but he doubted Nightmare would want him...

 

Error chuckled when he saw Killer's expression. "So I'm thinking that's a yes?"

 

"Kinda... I'm not sure if I can mate yet..." Killer mumbled quietly.

 

Error paused and sniffed Killer. Killer didn't have the scent yet but he was very close. "Well, you're close. Probably soon if I'm correct."

 

Killer flushed brightly.

"Okay..." He mumbled. He had no idea how to do it though....

 

Error smiled at Killer. "It's okay. I'm sure Nightmare won't hurt you."

 

Killer blushed even brighter. Nightmare? How had Error guessed that?

 

Error could practically hear what Killer was thinking. "The only unmated wolves are Dust, Cross; Horror, Dream and Nightmare. You're not close to Dust or Horror, Dream has Cross and you're always cuddling with Nightmare."

 

Killer whined in embarrassment.

 

Error smiled and put his head down over his paws. "You'll be fine. Just you wait. Nightmare will pick you as his mate."

He hummed thoughtfully. "That would also make you our second alpha."

 

"But I don't know how to do anything...." Killer whined quietly. He had no idea how mating worked or what he had to do. He was absolutely clueless.

 

"It's basically Nightmare mounting you, pushing his penis into your hole and claiming you as his own." Error explained nonchalantly. "If you get pups, great. But we have a very low chance so we'll see."

 

Killer whined softly I'm embarrassment.

"Okay....." He mumbled quietly.

 

Error chuckled softly. "It's okay to be nervous. But instinct will take over and you'll be fine."

 

Killer nodded a small bit. He was extremely nervous actually...

 

Error turned his head to look at his eldest pup, wanting to see how he was doing.

 

Fresh was resting a bit but not sleeping. Yet.

 

Error smiled at the pup before turning to his other pups. He gently licked them, grooming them. They needed to be kept clean. And grooming helped them bond. It was essential to do this.

 

The pups leaned into the touch happily, cuddling into Error's warmth.

 

~~~

 

Dust walked inside the cave with Horror beside him. He was carrying some flowers in his jaws. Maybe the pups would want to play with them?

 

Horror smiled. Dust was so cute sometimes.

"Hi, Error." He greeted happily.

 

Error looked up and smiled, he chuckled when he saw Dust. "Hey. Flowers for the pups?"

Dust nodded and put down the flowers. They were a bit wet, a few droplets on the flowers. "I washed them and dried them."

 

Horror smiled happily and laid down, nuzzling Dust gently.

 

Error smiled and lifted his tail to show the three pups sleeping soundly. "I doubt Eraser and Gradient can play with them. Maybe this little one wants to?"

 

Fresh blinked blearily when some of the warmth went away. He looked up, cuddling into the safe wolf when he saw two other wolves.

Horror smiled happily. Three pups. That was a lot! They were really cute.

 

The little pups whimpered and cuddled into the closest warmth, the eldest pup.

Dust smiled and picked up a flower, putting it in front of the elder pup.

 

Fresh looked down confusedly. Why were they cuddling into him?

He looked down at the thing in front of him confusedly. What was that? He sniffed it, noticing that it smelled pretty good. Milk smelled good too. Was it food? He licked it curiously, his attention completely focused on the strange thing.

 

Error chuckled softly at the other's curiosity. So adorable.

Dust smiled happily and laid down. He was happy that the pup enjoyed the flower. "Should I bring a berry next? I saw a berry bush in the woods."

 

Horror smiled and nuzzled Dust softly. The pup seemed to be having fun with the flower.

 

Dust smiled at Horror.

Error looked down at the pups. "Maybe when they're older."

 

Fresh moved the strange thing with his paw, looking at it with interest. He noticed that something small was crawling around in it. It was black and had six legs.

 

Error jumped when he saw an ant and licked it off, eating it before it could bite him. It wasn't dangerous but it could be for his pup who was still small.

 

Fresh looked up at the safe wolf confusedly. The weird thing was gone now.

 

Error smiled at the pup. "It's uh... not safe. Maybe when you're older you can play with it."

 

Fresh stared at him for a second longer before looking back at the flower.

 

Dust chuckled softly. "I guess I didn't clean it well enough."

Error nodded. "It's okay. He's curious."

 

"Maybe the ant got on after you cleaned it?" Horror suggested, cuddling into Dust a bit.

 

Dust hummed. "Maybe. I'll try to clean it better."

Error nodded thankfully at Dust. "In any case, the pups loves the flowers."

 

Fresh smiled a small bit, the first time since he'd gotten here as he examined the thing that the other wolves had called a flower.

 

~~~

 

Dream went inside the cave with a smile. He couldn't wait to help Error with his pups.

 

Cross followed Dream happily, his tail wagging. He'd heard the pups were adorable! He'd keep his voice down. They were still small and easily startled.

 

"Hi Error. Do you need some help with your pups?" Dream asked with a smile.

Fresh looked up, cuddling closer to the safe wolf, Error.

 

Error looked up and smiled at them. "No, not really. They've been very nice."

He grinned down at Eraser. "Except this one. Squirming around. He'll be hyper, that's for sure."

 

Dream smiled.

"Nightmare was like that too." He explained happily.

 

"Really?" Error grinned and focused on Dream. "What was he like as a pup? I'm curious."

 

Dream grinned.

"Well, Nighty was hyperactive for sure. He ran around all the time and couldn't sit still for more than a minute." He explained.

 

Cross chuckled softly in amusement, imagining the alpha as a small pup running around. "I can imagine. How did you keep him calm?"

 

"I brought him some bugs I found to play with." Dream explained with a smile.

"And I got him to sit still in bushes as part of a game where we tried to sneak up on each other." He added.

 

Error smiled. Maybe he should use those tricks when his pups were older. "Did it work?"

 

"Definitely." Dream replied with a smile.

 

Error nodded. "Yeah. Any other ideas that you used?"

 

"Well, I sometimes brought live prey to our home for him to practise hunting." Dream explained, his ear twitching. "Mostly mice."

 

Error hummed softly and looked down at the new pup. "When do you think he'll be ready to eat solid food?"

 

"Probably in a few weeks. He'll know it best so you should just try to give him solid food about once a day." Dream replied with a smile.

Fresh cuddled closer to Error when he noticed that they were looking at him.

 

Error nodded and smiled down at his pups. "Okay. I guess I could ask Ink to catch a few mice."

Cross smiled at Error. "I can help."

 

Dream smiled at Cross. He was really nice and helpful.

 

~~~

 

Error woke up slowly when he heard soft whimpers beside him. He looked down and saw his pups begging for milk. He smiled sleepily and gently turned to his side to bare his stomach, nudging the pups close.

They latched on and began to eat greedily but happily, pawing at Error's stomach.

 

Fresh looked up happily when the safe wolf turned a bit and nudged him closer. He drank without hesitation. It was really delicious.

 

Error smiled down at his pups and started to groom Gradient as the pup ate. The pup didn't stop drinking and continued as if he wasn't being groomed at all.

After finishing with Gradient, Error moved onto Eraser who seemed to drink a bit slower when he was groomed.

 

Fresh kept drinking, completely uncaring what was happening around him.

 

Error groomed Eraser until he was cleaned and paused at the new pup. He leaned down and gave a testing lick.

 

Fresh stopped drinking and looked up. He didn't seem scared at all though. He knew that Error wouldn't hurt him.

 

Error looked down at the pup, trying to see if he had scared the little one. No fear yet. He licked him again once.

 

Fresh leaned into the touch a bit and licked back slightly.

 

Error smiled happily and continued to gently groom the pup. He wondered what he'd name the little one. He couldn't keep calling him pup.

 

Fresh closed his eyes and relaxed. It actually felt pretty good.

 

Error groomed the pup gently, smiling happily as he thought about a new name for the pup.

 

Fresh smiled a bit.

 

Error stopped and smiled down at the pup. "I think I'll name you Fresh. Cause you're the new pup. Fresh."

 

Fresh cuddled into Error a bit, licking him. It had felt good so he could make the safe wolf feel good like that too, right?

 

Error chuckled softly when Fresh licked him. He nuzzled the small pup. "Such a fast learner."

 

Fresh nuzzled back happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	26. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what happens? XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer, Dream - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Fresh - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^
> 
> Obviously there's some explicit stuff in this chapter so please skip it if you're under 18.

Killer cuddled into Nightmare happily. He was feeling much more cuddly than normal.

 

Nightmare licked Killer, trying to restrain himself from taking Killer right there. He nuzzled into Killer's fur. He smelled so good.

 

Killer smiled and licked Nightmare's fur gently.

 

Nightmare growled lowly and nuzzled Killer, refusing to leave the smaller's side. His tails curled around Killer protectively. Almost possessively.

 

Killer looked up at the growl. Was something wrong? He looked at Nightmare worriedly.

 

Nightmare didn't notice the worried look and continued to nuzzle Killer. His scent was so addictive. He'd never felt this before with the other wolves.

 

Killer cuddled into Nightmare, hoping to calm him down a bit. He didn't know why the other was being so protective but he certainly didn't mind.

 

Nightmare looked down at Killer happily. "Are you hungry?"

 

Killer shook his head.

"No. I ate about an hour ago." He reminded the other, nuzzling him gently.

 

"Okay." Nightmare nuzzled back happily, content to be close to Killer.

 

Dream stepped inside the cave. He was searching for Cross.

Killer looked up and smiled at Dream.

"Hi." He greeted.

 

Nightmare looked up and frowned at his brother. He cuddled closer to Killer, staring at Dream. Dream was another rival. He could smell Dream's scent that he was ready and searching for a mate.

 

"Hi. Any idea where Cross is?" Dream asked.

"He's probably hunting or something. I can help you find him." Killer offered.

 

Nightmare frowned and curled around Killer. "I'm sure I saw him hunting some prey earlier. You should check the woods."

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare. Why was he being so possessive?

Dream nodded with a smile and left.

 

Nightmare relaxed when Dream left and gently nuzzled Killer with a frown.

 

Killer nuzzled back.

"Something wrong?" He asked gently.

 

Nightmare shook his head and licked Killer. "I'm fine."

 

"Okay." Killer replied. He cuddled into Nightmare happily.

 

~~~

 

Killer shifted uncomfortably. He felt really weird for some reason.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer when he noticed Killer shifting a bit. "Is something wrong?"

 

"I don't think so..." Killer mumbled with a frown. He cuddled into Nightmare some more.

 

Nightmare held himself from taking Killer right there when his scent heightened significantly. Stars he smelled so good.

 

Killer closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep it off? He nuzzled Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare couldn't take it and gently nibbled on Killer's ear. He nuzzled Killer gently.

 

Killer looked up when Nightmare nibbled on his ear. It felt kind of good. He relaxed, nuzzling Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare growled softly and he licked Killer's neck pointedly. He was so close. Killer smelled so good.

 

Killer leaned into the touch. It felt really good.

 

Nightmare could barely hold his instincts at bay. Killer was ready, clearly! But he couldn't!

 

Killer was completely relaxed as he looked up at Nightmare and licked him gently.

 

Nightmare licked his jaws before he snapped. He growled and mounted Killer, nuzzling him and humping him. He sniffed Killer's scent deeply.

 

Killer looked a bit confused but it felt good and made the weird feeling go away. He whined softly. He wanted more.

 

Nightmare humped Killer needily, gently nibbling on Killer's neck. He felt so good. So close. Just push inside-!

No! No he couldn't.

Nightmare reluctantly pulled away from Killer.

 

Killer panted softly. It felt good. He wanted more.

He looked up when Nightmare pulled back, his expression confused.

 

Nightmare licked Killer's face, apologizing softly. "I'm sorry."

 

Killer licked Nightmare gently.

"Why are you apologising?" He asked softly.

 

"I shouldn't have done that." Nightmare said softly and nuzzled Killer. "I know you're not mentally ready even if you physically are."

 

Killer raised a brow.

"I talked with Error about it and while I admit that it sounds a bit scary, I wouldn't mind mating with you." He explained, nuzzling Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare's ears burned as he stared at Killer. He smiled before nuzzling Killer. "If you're ready."

 

Killer nodded, nuzzling Nightmare softly. He was ready bit a bit worried about their size difference.

 

Nightmare nodded and went back to mount Killer. He nibbled Killer's ear gently. He mounted the smaller wolf and humped him.

 

Killer leaned a bit at the touch, panting softly.

 

Nightmare licked Killer and thrusted inside, claiming Killer as his mate.

 

Killer leaned into the touch. He whimpered softly when Nightmare thrusted inside of him. It hurt a bit but it felt good too.

 

Nightmare thrusted inside of Killer, growling possessively as his knot formed. He gently bit Killer's neck.

 

Killer whined softly. It felt really good. He tensed up a bit when he came.

He panted softly when warm liquid filled him.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Killer, waiting for his knot to lessen so that he could pull out without harming Killer. "You okay? I'm not too big for you?"

 

"I'm okay..." Killer mumbled quietly. "A bit...." He added, going limp under Nightmare.

 

Nightmare nodded and gently licked Killer to comfort him. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be gentle when I pull out."

 

Killer nodded. He leaned into the touch a small bit. He was pretty tired.

 

It took a few minutes before Nightmare's knot shrunk and he could pull out of Killer safely.

He laid down beside his new mate and licks him, nuzzling him happily. "Do you think we'll have pups?"

 

Killer smiled and licked Nightmare gently.

"Maybe." He replied, cuddling into Nightmare happily.

 

"Feeling hopeful?" Nightmare asked with a smile.

 

Killer nodded, cuddling into Nightmare happily.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and cuddled his mate happily. His tails curled around Killer protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	27. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's pups play a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Fresh, Ink - X  
> Gradient, Eraser, Error - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Fresh cuddled into the two other pups gently.

 

Gradient laid next to his brother, eyes closed in content as he snuggled into the warmth. His green and yellow eyes showed nothing but patience and calmness.

Eraser on the other hand was trying to paw and bite Fresh. If not that then he would squirm or stumble around clumsily, never staying in one place. His grey eyes showing mischief and curiosity.

 

Fresh licked Gradient gently, cuddling into them. He was used Eraser's squirming and endured it patiently.

 

Gradient snuggled closer when he was licked, relaxing happily. He pushed his head into Fresh, silently begging for more.

Eraser looked up at Fresh and whined, pawing the older out.

 

Fresh groomed Gradient gently, cuddling into him a bit. He licked Eraser's head too.

 

Eraser blinked and whined again, pawing the older. He wanted to play! Play please!

 

Fresh put one of his paws onto Eraser's head to distract him. He cuddled Gradient gently.

 

Eraser made little sounds as he played with Fresh's paw happily. He curled around it and swatted it, biting it with his blunt teeth.

 

Fresh didn't mind. He'd faced worse pains. He cuddled with Gradient happily.

 

Gradient nuzzled back sleepily.

Eraser smiled and latched on, content with being curled up around his new toy.

 

Fresh looked at Eraser who seemed content enough and groomed Gradient gently.

 

Error walked into the cave and smiled at his pups. He sat down and curled around them. He smiled down at his pups. "Hey."

 

Fresh looked up when he heard someone approach and smiled when he saw Error.

He cuddled into him gently.

 

Eraser looked up and smiled happily at his mother. He released Fresh and clung onto Error instead, nuzzling him happily.

Gradient looked up and smiled at his mom.

Error smiled back and bared his stomach. "Alright. Go eat, you three."

 

Fresh moved a bit and drank Error's milk happily.

 

The young pups soon follow after, latching onto a nipple and drinking the milk happily.

Error smiled and groomed them one by one.

 

Fresh leaned into the touch a bit, relaxing happily.

 

Eraser suckled happily, pawing at Error's stomach.

Gradient drank slowly, content with taking his time.

 

Fresh pulled back after a few minutes, cuddling into Error a bit.

 

Error licked Fresh comfortingly.

"I believe your father will bring some flowers for you to play." Error smiled down at his pups.

Eraser looked up and smiled brightly; his tail wagging excitedly.

 

Fresh looked up. He was pretty sure Error was talking about Ink. He certainly hoped that he didn't mean his original father...

 

After a few minutes, Eraser pulled away and looked at his elder litter mate. He wriggled before jumping on top of him clumsily.

 

Fresh grunted slightly when Eraser jumped on top of him. He stood up and shook him off.

 

Eraser slid down and whined up at Fresh. He tried to jump up but he couldn't reach. He was too short.

 

Fresh looked at Eraser confusedly. What did he want?

 

Eraser whined and tried to jump on Fresh again.

Error chuckled down at his pups. "Eraser's just trying to tackle you Fresh."

 

Fresh looked up at Error. Tackle? He licked Eraser's head when he tried again.

 

Eraser whined but calmed down when he was licked. He curled around Fresh.

 

Fresh laid down and licked Eraser gently, trying to calm him down some more.

 

Eraser paused and tried to cling onto Fresh. He pawed at the elder, trying to push him down.

 

Fresh placed his paw on Eraser's head. Maybe that would make him calm down.

 

Eraser relaxed and nuzzled him happily.

Error chuckled softly, Gradient curled up next to him.

"It seems he likes you Fresh." Error smiled. "You're really good with him."

 

Fresh smiled and cuddled into Eraser a bit.

He looked up at Error. Eraser liked him? He liked Eraser too. He nuzzled Eraser gently.

 

Eraser made a soft sound and smiled up at Fresh, his tail wagging excitedly. He started to run around Fresh happily, occasionally nudging Fresh to play with him.

 

Fresh got up with a small nod.

 

Eraser jumped around excitedly.

Error chuckled softly at them. "Don't go too far."

 

Fresh nodded a bit. He stretched with a small yawn before following Eraser.

 

Eraser ran out of the cave, stumbling a bit before he ran out to the grass. He smiled happily and jumped around, playing with the grass.

 

Fresh followed Eraser a bit slower and watched him.

 

Eraser laid down and started rolling around in the soft grass. He stretched and smiled excitedly when he found something white and fluffy. He sniffed it and nudged it with his nose.

He sneezed when some of the fluff went inside his nose. He whined and rubbed his nose with his paws. That hadn't been a nice feeling.

 

Fresh giggled and went to Eraser to examine the white thing. He nudged it with his paw, sending some white stuff flying. Oooh!

 

Eraser looked at the floating fluff in awe and jumped to try and catch it. He frowned in frustration when he couldn't but didn't stop trying.

 

Fresh giggled and made some more of the white fluff fly. It was fun!

 

Eraser laughed and tried to catch the white fluffy stuff from the air. This was really fun!

 

Fresh smiled happily and batted at the white fluff with his paw.

 

Eraser sat down when the fluff all landed on the ground. He pawed at it curiously.

 

Fresh laid down next to Eraser and stared at the unmoving fluff. He jumped onto it when it moved a bit.

 

Eraser joined in and lifted his paw slightly to see if he'd caught it. He covered it again when the fluff moved.

 

Fresh grinned happily as he spotted another fluff flower and ran to it, batting it with his paw clumsily.

 

~~~

 

Ink walked to the cave with a few small twigs. He smiled when he saw Eraser and Fresh outside, playing.

Fresh looked up, pausing.

 

Eraser looked up and smiled brightly, running up to Ink and pawing him.

 

Ink smiled and put the twigs down, nuzzling Eraser gently.

Fresh watched them silently. He trusted Error completely but he wasn't entirely sure what he thought about Ink. He was nice and all though...

 

Eraser nuzzled back for a moment before immediately biting and pawing the twig that was put down in front of him.

 

Ink smiled. He watched Eraser happily before glancing over at Fresh. He wondered what had happened to the pup...

Fresh watched Ink silently, not sure whether he should approach.

 

Eraser was too distracted by the stick, letting out tiny growls, to notice his father and his elder litter mate's tense stare down.

 

Ink looked down at Eraser after a few seconds. He didn't want Fresh to feel uncomfortable. He smiled at Eraser.

Fresh looked down for a second before going back inside the cave.

 

Eraser heard something and looked up, seeing his brother running back to the cave. He stood up with the branch in his mouth and followed Fresh, looking behind him to his father to tell him to follow too.

 

Ink frowned a bit when Fresh ran away. He followed Eraser worriedly.

Fresh curled up next to Error.

 

Error looked down in confusion before he looked up, seeing Ink. He smiled at his mate. Right, Fresh was still wary of Ink.

Eraser looked at Fresh and curled up next to him, putting the twig in front of the elder.

 

Ink smiled a small bit and nuzzled Error gently.

Fresh looked at the twig. It had some leaves on it. He put his paw onto a leaf.

 

Eraser smiled brightly and nuzzled Fresh, his tail wagging behind him.

Error nuzzled back. "Hey Ink. How was hunting?"

 

Fresh nuzzled Eraser gently, smiling a bit.

"Good. I found some twigs." Ink replied, curling around Error gently.

 

Error chuckled softly. "I think Eraser appreciates it."

 

Ink nodded with a smile.

Fresh sniffed the leaves curiously.

 

Error looked down at Fresh before looking back up at Ink. "You should spend some time with him. Show that you're not a threat."

 

"That sounds like a good idea but I already tried to..." Ink replied softly, nuzzling Error gently.

Fresh licked one of the leaves. It didn't taste bad but he doubted that he could eat it.

 

Eraser pawed at Fresh as he watched his elder litter mate play with the leaf.

Error hummed softly. "Maybe spend more time with us? Instead of going hunting you will stay with us and groom the pups."

 

Fresh looked up at Eraser. He picked up the twig and placed it between them, pawing at it a bit.

"That.. sounds like a good idea." Ink agreed a bit reluctantly.

 

Eraser bit one end of the twig and looks at Fresh hopefully, his tail wagging behind him in excitement.

Error smiled happily. "Great! We can ask Nightmare to hunt for us."

 

Fresh grinned. He picked up the other side of the twig and pulled at it a bit.

"Yeah." Ink agreed. He had wanted to hunt for Error though...

 

Eraser grinned happily and started pulling the twig with little growls, fighting for it.

Error licked Ink's head. "It'll be okay."

 

Fresh growled playfully, pulling at the twig with a grin.

Ink looked at Error and licked his head gently, curling around him.

 

Gradient looked up sleepily and cuddled with Ink, curling his tail around himself as he closed his eyes.

 

Ink leaned over Error a bit and groomed Gradient gently.

 

Gradient leaned into the touch happily, snuggling closer to his parents.

 

Ink smiled happily. His pups were so adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	28. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh and Eraser get interrupted while playing. By a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Human, Fresh, Killer, Horror, Dream - X  
> Eraser, Ink, Error, Gradient, Nightmare, Dust, Cross - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

The same human that had rounded up the wolves last time walked through the enclosure.

 

Eraser was playing outside, chasing a little beetle around in the grass playfully.

 

Fresh grinned as he watched Eraser. He was playing with a flower.

The human stepped into the opening in front of the cave, his tranquillising gun ready.

 

Eraser looked up at the human in confusion. He went to Fresh and hid beside him in fear.

 

Fresh looked up at the human. He growled lowly when Eraser hid behind him.

 

Eraser whined fearfully, snuggling close to his brother in fear. What was the human going to do?

Ink's ears perked up when he heard his pups and looked up. He stared down the human at the entrance of the cave. Just when Nightmare had left, of course a human had to come in.

 

Fresh stood in front of Eraser protectively and stared at the human.

The human set down a cage.

 

Eraser whined, staring at the human and the weird thing in fear. He was frozen in place.

Ink stood up to walked to his pups. He stood in front of them protectively with a growl.

Error looked up and curled his tail around Gradient to protect him. A cage. Clearly this meant his pups would be taken again.

 

Fresh looked up when Ink stepped in front of him. He looked at Eraser.

The human set the cage down. They had no idea what they could do against two protective parents.

 

Eraser hid his face into Fresh's fur fearfully.

Ink stared down the human, daring them to take his pups.

 

Fresh was shivering a bit in fear but tried his best to comfort Eraser.

The human pointed his gun at Ink. He had to take the parents too so he might as well tranquillise them.

 

Ink tensed and stood protectively in front of his pups. He wouldn't let them take his pups. Even though he knew he couldn't attack this human and win. He'd take the bullet if nothing else.

 

The human shot a tranquillising dart at Ink and immediately aimed at Error, reloading quickly.

 

Ink yelped when he was shot and stumbled slightly for a moment before the drug took effect and he fell down.

Eraser flinched and looked to see his dad had fallen. He whimpered and went to Ink, nudging him to wake him up. He even bit Ink's ear, whimpering brokenly.

Error's eyes widened and he growled at the human. He didn't move because Gradient was still beside him.

 

Fresh quickly ran to Ink and nudged him a bit. He tried licking him to wake him up, whimpering quietly.

The human gestured for Error to get into the cage with the pups. He'd tranquillise him otherwise.

 

Error winced, he knew what the human wanted. And unless he wanted to separate his pups, he'd have to agree. Sometimes being aware like his kind was wasn't very good.

Error stood up, trembling slightly before gently picking up a trembling Gradient. He slowly walked towards the cage and gently nudged his pups to follow.

Eraser whimpered when he was nudged but went inside the cage obediently, trembling in fear.

 

Fresh whimpered softly buy followed Error inside the cage, flinching harshly when the door was closed. He cuddled into his mom.

The human smiled a bit. That had been easy.

 

Error flinched went the door closed and curled around his pups protectively. He gently groomed them while they whimpered fearfully. The pups cuddled into Error in fear, not knowing what would happen to them.

 

The human left the wolves there. The others could get them later. They needed to take out the other wolves first. They searched for the other wolves.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare was by the river staring at the fishes. Killer was beside him resting contently.

Nightmare used his paw to push a fish out of the water and onto dry land. He bit it and put it in front of Killer.

 

Killer looked up with a happy smile. He nuzzled Nightmare gently.

"Thank you." He said and took a bite of the fish.

 

Nightmare smiled happily and nuzzled Killer back, his tails wagging happily. "Anytime."

 

Killer smiled happily.

The human stepped out of the woods, his gun ready.

 

Nightmare's ears twitched when he heard something and looked up towards the woods. He frowned when he saw the human and curled around Killer protectively.

 

Killer looked up when Nightmare curled around him, wincing when he saw the human. Humans never meant anything good.

He curled into Nightmare.

The human aimed at the alpha first and quickly shot a dart.

 

Nightmare winced when the dart hit his side. He put his head on top of Killer as the drug's effects took in and he drifted off.

 

Killer looked at the human fearfully. He looked at Nightmare and licked him gently, shivering in fear.

The human shot a dart at Killer and waited for him to pass out before continuing.

 

Nightmare gave Killer a small tired reassuring smile before he passed out. He hoped Killer wouldn't panic too much.....

 

Killer shivered harshly but he soon drifted off too, his breathing hitching a bit.

The human continued to wander through the forest.

 

~~~

 

Horror and Dust were laying on a clear patch of grass in the woods, cuddling each other lazily. Dust had been playing around and he was a bit exhausted.

 

Horror groomed Dust gently, cuddling into him with a soft purr.

The human stepped near them, their gun ready.

Horror looked up and growled threateningly, staring at the human annoyedly. He'd been enjoying some time with Dust. Stupid humans always had bad timing.

 

Dust looked up in confusion and saw a human. He snuggled closer to Horror to calm him but he wouldn't lie that he was a bit scared. He didn't want to be separated from his pack.

 

Horror cuddled close to Dust with a frown. He winced when he was hit by a dart, the tranquilliser kicking in almost immediately.

The human quickly reloaded and shot at Dust.

 

Dust winced when the dart hit him. That really hurt. He whimpered softly and nuzzled Horror for comfort as the drug made him sleepy.

 

Horror nuzzled Dust gently and curled around him some more before he drifted off.

 

Dust curled around Horror before he fell asleep shortly after.

 

The human nodded to themselves when the two wolves were asleep. Now they only needed to get the last two.

 

~~~

 

Cross was currently trying to dig a hole of a rabbit's burrow when his prey had hid in there. He shuffled and tried to go deeper, searching for it.

 

Dream watched Cross with interest. He was really determined for sure.

 

Cross frowned and dug deeper. He knew that rabbit was still down there. He knew it! He was so close! He could smell the little prey.

 

The human smiled when they found the last two wolves and quickly readied their gun.

 

Cross pulled his head out and huffed in frustration. No prey. It must have had another exit.

 

Dream gasped quietly as he was hit by a dart. It hurt a bit but he hadn't been expecting it.

 

Cross looked up worriedly when he heard Dream gasp and tensed. He ran to his side and looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

 

Dream looked up at Cross, fear in his eyes.

"I don't know.." He replied, trailing off a bit. He felt tired.

 

Cross looked up and down at Dream until he found the dart. He instantly knew what was wrong.

 

He gently nuzzled Dream and licked him comfortingly. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm here. I won't leave you."

 

Dream whimpered quietly. He was so scared.

The human aimed at Cross and shot a dart.

 

Cross winced when he was hit, the drug working instantaneously. He leaned into Dream and nuzzled him. "It's going to be okay."

 

Dream laid down and curled in on himself a bit. Cross' presence was helping him a lot.

 

Cross curled around Dream drowsily, nuzzling him gently with a small lick before he passed out from the drug.

 

The human pulled out their phone and called the others to come get the wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the humans planning on doing...?
> 
> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	29. Dust is not impressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolves have to undergo another check up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Fresh, Killer - X  
> Dream, Error, Ink, Eraser, Gradient, Cross, Dust, Horror - Sky  
> Humans - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Dream's consciousness awoke before he did. He whimpered softly. His head hurt and he couldn't open his eyes so everything was black. He tried to struggle but he was too weak.

 

A human frowned a bit when Dream whimpered. They rubbed his head gently.

"Easy there..." They mumbled.

The doctors were doing pretty much the same examination as the last. So far they hadn't seen any signs of pregnancy.

 

Dream flinched at the touch but went completely silent, breathing heavily in panic. He tried to struggle again, hating how uncomfortable he was at the humans' actions.

 

"Shh... It's almost over..." The human murmured as they started the last test.

 

Dream whimpered and trembled fearfully. He didn't want to be touched. He didn't want this. He hoped they wouldn't hurt him.

 

A metal rod was put into Dream's hole for a few seconds before it was pulled out again.

"Not pregnant." A human muttered disappointedly.

 

Dream whined loudly at the cold thing shoved inside of him. He struggled weakly, trying to get away from the weird thing.

 

A human rubbed his head gently to calm him. They'd put Dream with Error, Ink and the pups. They didn't need to check them up after all.

 

Dream whined but stayed still. He couldn't fight them. Not with him being so weak.

 

A human picked Dream up and carried him to the cage.

 

Dream winced but stayed still when he was picked up. He struggled slightly. He hated it when he couldn't feel the ground.

 

The human ignored Dream and unlocked the cage door, placing him inside.

 

Dream immediately moved to crawl deeper into the cold place. It was better than not feeling anything. He whimpered and curled up.

 

The human closed and locked the door, walking away.

Fresh looked up when he saw some movement. He cuddled into his mom some more.

"Wolf..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Error looked up and saw Dream. He nuzzled Fresh for a moment before he looked at Ink.

Ink nodded and went to Dream and licked his face to comfort him. He knew how bad it felt waking up.

 

Fresh leaned into the touch and curled around Eraser a bit more.

 

Eraser looked at the wolf for a bit before following his dad. He gently pawed Dream to wake him up, whining softly.

Gradient curled into a ball to Error's warm fur. He was so scared but being near his mom made him feel a bit better, despite trembling slightly.

 

Fresh licked Gradient gently to calm him a bit.

Dream shifted uncomfortably. He looked up, still unable to move much.

 

Ink smiled down at Dream. "Hey. Just relax. It'll wear off in a bit."

 

Dream was shivering slightly. He hated that feeling...

 

Ink gently licked Dream again to comfort him. Eraser climbed on top of Dream and curled up beside his stomach.

 

Dream relaxed a bit. He really appreciated the comfort.

 

~~~

 

Cross twitched when he woke up, immediately starting to panic when he realized that he couldn't move or see anything. Let alone escape. He whined and started struggling weakly.

 

A human held Cross still while another tried to comfort him.

 

Cross whimpered when he felt hands touching him. He panicked and tried to struggle harder. He didn't want to!

 

"Shh... We're just doing a checkup." A human tried to soothe him while the others continued examining him.

 

Cross whimpered but relaxed slightly, trembling fearfully when the humans touched him. He didn't mind the examinations. He just hated being vulnerable doing it.

 

"Almost done." They tried to calm him.

A long metal rod was carefully pressed into his hole.

 

Cross let out a shrill fearful whine when something inserted into him. He whimpered and whined at the uncomfortable feeling. He didn't like it.

 

"Shh..." They tried to console him while they pulled out the rod.

"Pregnant! He's pregnant!" They called out excitedly.

 

Cross winced when the human suddenly yelled but he heard what they said.

Pregnant. He was pregnant. He had pups. He had pups!

Cross couldn't help a small smile and his tail wagged slightly despite being weak.

 

"How do we get him to eat more fish? He needs omega 3 for his pups to survive." A human asked.

 

Fish? Cross thought in confusion. What does fish have anything to do with it?

Another human looked at them and thought to himself. "I'm not sure. Maybe add more fish to the new enclosure? It has a shallow pond right?"

 

"That sounds like a good idea." The human agreed. "The more fish they eat, the more pups will survive."

 

Cross still felt a bit confused but he didn't try and struggle. The humans seemed distracted enough to not touch him.

 

"Get him to his mate. We shouldn't distress him." A human explained. Another nodded and carefully picked up Cross, carrying him to the enclosure.

 

Cross winced when he was picked up, hating not having his paws on the ground. He hoped this wouldn't happen often. It was not a nice feeling.

 

The human opened the door to the cage and laid Cross inside, immediately closing the door again and locking it.

 

Cross winced when the door closed and whimpered. He still couldn't open his eyes. He was so confused. Where was he?

 

Dream looked up and immediately went over to Cross when he spotted him. He licked the smaller wolf gently.

 

Cross winced when something touched him. He relaxed when he realized what it was and weakly tried to return the licks.

 

"Shh... Everything's alright now..." Dream mumbled, trying to comfort his mate.

 

Cross whimpered and tried to move closer to Dream.

 

Dream laid down as close as he possibly could and groomed Cross gently, cuddling him slightly.

 

Cross leaned into Dream and relaxed, feeling safe in his mate's presence. It was cold though. He cuddled closer for warmth.

 

"Are you okay?" Dream asked his mate worriedly and cuddled closer, grooming him gently.

 

Cross whimpered and nuzzled Dream. "I think so."

He shivered. "I hate the check ups. They're so uncomfortable."

 

Dream nodded in agreement.

"They suck." He agreed, cuddling into Cross.

 

Cross relaxed slightly as he cuddled into his mate. "Where are we?"

 

"I don't know..." Dream mumbled, nuzzling Cross gently.

 

Cross nuzzled back. "Okay. Don't leave? Please?"

 

"I won't leave." Dream replied, cuddling into him happily.

 

~~~

 

Dust stirred slightly, his head spinning and his body feeling heavy. He tried to move but he couldn't. He just stopped trying and laid his head back down.

 

A human rubbed his head a bit, trying to calm him down.

"Shh..." They mumbled as they started to examine Dust.

 

Dust only squeezed his eyes shut at the touch and stayed still, tolerating the touches. He was used to it. They were mostly uncomfortable and not painful.

 

A human checked him over for a bit before inserting a long metal rod inside him.

 

Dust winced with a brief whine before he shifted, tolerating the uncomfortable feeling. It won't take long. It was a bother but nothing painful.

 

The human pulled it out a few seconds later, smiling brightly when they saw the results.

"He's pregnant!" They cheered excitedly.

 

Dust relaxed when the rod was pulled out of him, not reacting to their excited cheers. So what if he was pregnant? He'd been pregnant before and his pups hadn't made it out of his womb.

The other human grinned excitedly. "Really?! That's two wolves!"

 

"It's truly amazing!" Another agreed excitedly.

 

They nodded and looked down at the wolf. "It seems our luck is growing. Let's see if they'll survive this time."

 

The human nodded.

"I'll get him to the others." One volunteered and picked Dust up.

 

Dust laid limp when he was picked up, uncaring about the odd feeling. He just wanted to sleep. He felt so heavy and tired. And not in a good way.

 

The human put Dust into the big cage before quickly leaving and locking the door.

Fresh blinked, frowning when he spotted another wolf.

"Flower wolf..." He mumbled, walking a bit towards Dust.

 

Error looked at Fresh in confusion before he noticed Dust. He chuckled slightly at the name. It kind of fitted.

Dust squinted but he still couldn't open his eyes. So he just shifted as best he could to a more comfortable position.

 

Fresh approached Dust a bit warily. He didn't want to get hurt. Was Dust okay?

He licked him a bit just like mom always did with him.

"Flower wolf? Okay?" He asked worriedly.

 

Dust twitched a bit at the lick, forcing himself to fight the haze in his mind and body to open his eyes and look up at the pup. "Tired..."

 

Fresh frowned a bit. Flower wolf was tired. He should sleep.

"Sleep?" He mumbled quietly.

 

Dust managed a small smile at the young pup. "Yeah. Sleep."

 

Fresh nodded and licked Dust gently, trying to help him fall asleep.

 

Dust smiled at the lick and closes his eyes, feeling a little better from the comfort the pup gave.

 

Fresh smiled a bit. He was helping!

 

~~~

 

Killer shifted uncomfortably as he woke up.

 

The humans saw the wolf moving and finished up quickly. They always woke up during the examination. Well, most. Some of them thankfully stayed asleep.

 

Killer whined softly as he was touched. He tried to move away a bit.

 

"Shh..." They hushed softly and pushed the rod inside. "We're almost done. It's okay."

 

Killer whimpered, wincing a bit. He tried to move away a bit but it didn't work, his limbs felt numb.

 

"It's okay. It's okay..." they hushed softly and pulled out the rod after a moment. They read the readings to see if this wolf is pregnant or not.

They smile brightly. He was! They'd been really lucky this time!

 

Killer curled in on himself a small bit. He had no idea what was happening.

 

The other human looked up at their colleague. "We should put him back before he gets too stressed."

 

Killer trembled slightly. He wanted to cuddle with Nightmare...

 

They nodded and gently picked up the small wolf, carrying him a separate cage with Horror and locked the door before it could attack.

 

Killer whimpered softly as he was placed down. He hated checkups.

 

"Now what?" one asked.

"We should wait until the alpha is finished in the new enclosure. It will put less stress on the wolves."

Horror looked up and saw a small white wolf. He crawled closer and gently licked him.

 

Killer curled up on himself tightly. He relaxed a bit at the lick.

 

Horror continued to lick Killer comfortingly, wanting to help the smaller wolf feel better.

The human nodded before checking on the others in the cages. They hated doing this but it was only until the alpha finished his inspection of the new living space. It shouldn't take too long.

 

Killer leaned into the touch a bit, still not able to move much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	30. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans take the wolves somewhere else. 
> 
> What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Humans, Horror, Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

"Do you think they'll be okay?" one asked as they carried the cage containing the last two wolves. They were really heavy.

The other shrugged. "We'll monitor them to see how they'll react."

 

Killer was curled up tightly inside the cage. He hated cages.

 

Horror looked down at the smaller wolf and curled around him. "You okay?"

 

"I hate cages...." Killer whimpered quietly, cuddling into Horror's fluffy fur a bit.

 

Horror licked Killer's head gently to calm him, curling his tail over Killer. "You'll be okay. I'm here beside you. It's going to be okay."

 

Killer relaxed a bit, cuddling into Horror some more.

"Thanks..." He mumbled.

 

Horror smiled and gently licked Killer's head to comfort him.

 

Killer closed his eyes, his ears twitching a bit as he relaxed some more.

 

After walking for a while, the cage was set down and pushed into the enclosure with only half of it inside. The humans got ready to release the wolves and close the cage.

 

Killer winced a bit as the cage was set down.

 

Horror looked at the door of the cage. He gently nuzzled Killer. "Get ready."

The door was opened, showing someplace unfamiliar to the wolves.

 

Killer nodded a bit. He stepped outside warily, his whole body tense. He was ready to pounce on a threat at a moment's notice.

 

The humans watched in anticipation as the smallest wolf went out first. This was a good sign. When he'd first come to them, the wolf hadn't wanted to get out but now he was willingly walking out the cage.

This was very exciting.

Horror stepped out after Killer and sniffed the air. Nightmare.

 

As soon as Killer smelled Nightmare all wariness was forgotten and he quickly ran into his direction.

 

Horror watched Killer and followed him. If Nightmare was here then he was still alive. Meaning this place was safe. Instinct took over him as he ran to meet with his pack.

The humans smiled happily. Off to the pack they went. Hopefully they'd settle into their new, larger, home.

 

Killer smiled brightly as he spotted Nightmare. He ran up to him.

 

Nightmare was laying at the entrance of their new cave. There was plenty of space if they wanted to stay together but there were also more caves and holes for them to hide in. It was better than their last enclosure.

His ears perked up when he heard someone approaching and looked up.

 

Killer tackled Nightmare happily.

"Hi!" He called excitedly.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and gently licked Killer's head. "Hey Killer. Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah." Killer replied with a smile as he leaned into the touch.

 

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled him happily. "You made it through the check up amazingly Killer. I'm so proud of you."

 

Killer smiled brightly.

"Thanks!" He replied happily, cuddling into Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare smiled happily and curled his tails around Killer, nuzzling him happily and grooming him. He smelled like the humans. Then again, so did Nightmare so he had no room to complain.

 

Killer licked Nightmare a bit as he relaxed, cuddling into his mate happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	31. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer's first night in the enclosure doesn't go as well as hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer looked up when he heard the grumble of thunder. His ears twitched a bit. He couldn't hear any rain... That was weird...

He got up and went to the entrance of the cave. There was no rain. Why was there no rain?

 

Nightmare slept soundly, unaffected by the sounds of thunder. He did stir slightly when Killer moved. He didn't like it when Killer wasn't with him.

 

Killer stared up at the sky. There were clouds but-

His thoughts were cut off by a flash of lightning. It was bright and blue and flashed dangerously across the sky, making Killer whimper in fear. He didn't want to get hurt. No, please no.

 

Nightmare woke up when he heard a whimper. He lifted his head up and saw Killer, instantly growing worried. The small wolf looked scared. Terrified.  "Killer? What's wrong?"

 

Killer only whimpered, not even noticing Nightmare. He took a frightened step back. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to be aggressive. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

 

Nightmare grew worried and stood up, slowly walking towards his mate. "Killer?"

 

Killer tensed when there was another flash of lightning. He growled lowly, glaring at the sky angrily.

 

Nightmare paused when Killer growled at the sky. He looked up. Lighting.

He winced slightly at a flash, more out of surprise. He turned to Killer worriedly. "Killer? Are you okay? Killer?"

 

Killer's eyes darted to Nightmare, seeing him as nothing more than a target.

 

Nightmare paused when Killer turned to him, looking feral and not all there. This was worrying.

"Killer?" he called softly.

 

Killer growled lowly, stepping towards Nightmare a bit.

 

Nightmare didn't know what to do. He could do nothing and reason with Killer or he could defend himself and reaffirm his position as alpha.

First things first. "Killer? It's me Nightmare. Remember me? Killer?"

 

Killer snarled lowly before tackling Nightmare with deadly precision.

 

Nightmare grunted when he was tackled, growling back and pushed Killer off. He pinned the smaller down by the head and body, his larger mass making it easier to pin down the smaller. "Heel!"

 

Killer growled, not yielding. He thrashed, trying to use his smallness to his advantage.

 

Nightmare growled louder and encased Killer's throat with his jaw.

"Heel." he growled again, this time with a threat.

 

Killer tried to twist himself out of the dangerous situation, his eyes burning with fury.

 

Nightmare's eyes narrowed. What was wrong with Killer? He was not usually like this. He was acting like... like a fighting wolf.

Nightmare sighed softly and pulled his teeth away. Violence wouldn't help this. So instead, he leaned down and gently licked behind Killer's ear, safe from snapping teeth.

 

Killer tensed at the touch.

... What....? It didn't hurt... Why...? Wasn't he supposed to fight...?

He growled, trying to shake off that weird weakness.

 

Nightmare paused before licking Killer again. It seemed to be working. Giving Killer something that had never been associated with the rings. He continued to groom Killer gently.

 

Killer's growl turned into a whimper as he shivered. What was happening? He was so confused...

 

Nightmare paused and gently nuzzled Killer, licking in between as he slowly got off the small wolf to see if he was still aggressive.

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare confusedly. What had happened?

 

Nightmare looked down at Killer and smiled slightly. "Killer? Are you back?"

 

"... Was I gone?" Killer asked confusedly.

 

"Somewhat." Nightmare said and got off of Killer, nuzzling him gently. "You... nevermind. I'm just glad you're okay."

 

Killer flinched when another bolt of lightning ran across the sky.

 

Nightmare turned to the sky when Killer flinched. He looked down at the small wolf, connecting the dots. "Let's go deeper into the cave."

 

Killer nodded a bit, trembling harshly.

 

Nightmare nodded and gently picked up Killer by his scruff and walked towards the very back of the cavern to avoid the lightning.

 

Killer didn't struggle. He went limp as Nightmare carried him, some shivers tearing through his body.

 

Nightmare carried Killer to the back cave and put him down. He curled around Killer and laid down, putting his tails around the smaller wolf.

 

Killer was still trembling but he slowly calmed down a bit.

 

Nightmare nuzzled him gently, grooming him slowly. He was trying to comfort Killer as much as he could.

 

Killer relaxed slowly, curling into Nightmare a small bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	32. Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups play with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Fresh, Killer, Error - X  
> Eraser, Gradient, environment, Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Eraser hid in the bush, waiting for his brothers to pass. He was restless, tail wagging excitedly as he waited for his prey.

 

Fresh smiled a bit as he walked around their new environment with Gradient. He wondered where Eraser was.

 

Gradient stayed by Fresh's side, looking around curiously yet lazily.

Eraser smiled happily when he heard someone come and waited eagerly.

 

Fresh sniffed the air, trying to smell if there was any prey around just like mum had showed him.

 

Gradient paused when he heard something and stopped, watching his brother walk passively.

Eraser waited until Fresh was close enough before he pounced.

 

Fresh was about to ask Gradient why he had stopped when he was suddenly tackled.

"Hey!" He called out, struggling a bit.

 

Eraser giggled and playfully attacked Fresh, wanting to play fight.

Gradient watched, sitting down to stay out of the way of his hyperactive brother.

 

Fresh batted Eraser a bit. What did he want? Did he want to play fight?

 

Eraser looked up at Fresh and swatted his paw, jumping off Fresh and attacking the paw.

 

Fresh jumped up and tackled Eraser with a small grin.

 

Eraser made a sound of annoyance and wriggled under Fresh, struggling to attack back.

 

Fresh giggled and licked Eraser before rolling off his brother.

 

Eraser wiped his face with his paw at the lick before rolling onto his stomach. He went up to Fresh and started jumping on him.

 

Fresh smirked and dodged.

 

Eraser frowned and chased Fresh, intending to tackle the larger pup.

 

Fresh giggled as he dashed off, running away from Eraser.

 

Gradient sat there for a moment as his litter mates run around. He stood up and gathered leaves in the meantime.

 

Fresh giggled as he tried to tire Eraser out.

 

Eraser frowned and chased Fresh around, clearly determined to get the elder.

 

Fresh grinned, looking behind him.

 

Eraser growled playfully and chased Fresh faster.

Gradient picked up another branch full of soft leaves and put it on the ground at the bottom of the tree where a pile of leaves are placed.

 

Fresh giggled and ran away with a grin.

 

Eraser made a displeased sound and tried to catch up to Fresh.

Gradient yawned and laid down on the soft leaves, curling up and watching his brothers lazily.

 

Fresh looked at Eraser and smirked. He yelped when he tripped over a vine.

 

Eraser paused when Fresh tripped. He ran to the larger and pawed at him worriedly.

"Hurt?" he asked in concern.

 

Fresh shook his paw a bit. It stung a bit but it didn't hurt too bad.

"A bit..." He mumbled.

 

Eraser frowned with a small whine and gently licked Fresh's paw. It should help right? Mom had done that to him when he'd fallen and it had felt better.

 

Fresh relaxed when Eraser licked him.

 

Eraser smiled when Fresh relaxed and continued to lick his paw.

 

"Thanks." Fresh mumbled with a smile.

 

Eraser smiled brightly and nuzzled Fresh.

 

Fresh smiled and cuddled into Eraser.

 

Eraser smiled and nuzzled Fresh again, his tail wagging happily behind him. He was glad his brother was feeling better.

 

Fresh nuzzled Eraser gently. He looked over at Gradient to see how he was doing.

 

Gradient was curled up on a bed of leaves, seemingly content in his position.

 

Fresh nudged Eraser a bit. They should cuddle with Gradient.

 

Eraser looked up at Fresh in confusion, tail wagging happily.

 

"Let's cuddle Gray." Fresh said with a smile and got up.

 

Eraser smiled brightly with a nod and went towards Gradient, snuggling next to his brother happily.

Gradient opened his eyes to stare at Eraser. He closed it again, content and happy.

 

Fresh curled around his brothers with a bright smile and cuddled them gently.

 

~~~

 

Killer walked around the new enclosure curiously.

 

The area had a lot of trees, more than the last enclosure. Different trees with a lot more bushes that actually bear fruit.

 

Killer approached a bush curiously. There were some weird red things on there. He sniffed at it.

 

The red things were round and bright red, seemingly in clumps. The bush was full of it.

 

Killer carefully took one into his mouth and ate it.

 

It was full of water that was both sweet and sour. The kind of flavor that was very unfamiliar to the wolf but not unpleasant. Just different.

 

Killer hummed. Definitely edible if not a bit weird. It tasted pretty good. He smiled and continued walking.

 

There were a few rocks and logs scattered about with little hiding holes. A few critters scampered off when Killer approached. The holes were small but big enough for a wolf to fit its head in.

 

Killer grinned a bit. While he was out he could hunt a bit. He looked around, trying to spot easy prey.

 

A bush rustled somewhere a few feet away. The sounds of an unsuspecting pheasant coming from it.

 

Killer snuck up to it and approached the bush slowly.

 

The pheasant didn't know of the approaching predator, still rustling the bush as it searched for food.

 

Killer pounced onto the unsuspecting prey with a smirk.

 

The pheasant made a loud sound at the sudden unsuspecting pounce and struggled to escape the deadly predator.

 

Killer bit the pheasant's neck quickly.

 

The bird quickly died from the lethal bite.

 

Killer smirked slightly. He picked up the pheasant and dragged it back the way he'd come from. He'd continue exploring once he'd given Nightmare the pheasant.

 

Nightmare was sniffing around the caves and cave like structure under large trees. The others seemed to enjoy the new home, more space and everything. Error had claimed a tree cave for himself, it was big enough for his family to fit in until the pups grew up.

 

Killer went to Nightmare with a smile and put down the pheasant.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

 

Nightmare looked up in confusion before he smiled at Killer. He leaned down to gently lick Killer's head. "How'd you know I was getting hungry?"

 

Killer smiled happily and leaned into the touch.

"Intuition." He replied.

 

"Aw." Nightmare cooed and nuzzled Killer happily. "Such a caring mate you are. I'm so lucky."

 

Killer blushed a bit. His tail wagged as he leaned into the touch happily.

"Thanks." He replied softly. "I'm real lucky to have you too."

 

Nightmare smiled wider and pulled away. He leaned down to eat the pheasant happily. Was it just him or had the birds gotten bigger?

 

Killer smiled happily. He walked outside and went back to exploring.

 

The pups were playing outside on the grass where there was an open space. There was a big area where it was free of trees and bushes that lead to a river and a pond that was full of fish and had a few basking rocks.

 

Killer went there, smiling when he saw the pups. They were really cute.

Fresh looked up when he smelled another wolf but didn't really seem scared anymore. A bit wary, yes, but not frightened.

 

Eraser took the opportunity to gently bite Fresh's ear, growling playfully as he tugged.

Gradient was laying on the grass, watching the others contently.

 

Fresh growled playfully and batted Eraser away, smiling happily.

 

Eraser let go with a small playful yelp. He shook himself slightly before grinning and pouncing on Fresh.

 

Killer watched the pups play with a smile. He went to the lake and stared at the fish.

 

The river flowed down from an elevated rock formation. The rocks were flat and colourful yet dull. A few small plants were growing at the edges of the river and pond. The water trickling down the rocks was slow and lead to a pond where fishes of all kinds were swimming around in plentiful amounts.

 

"There's so many..." Killer mumbled in awe. He sat down next to the pond with a smile.

 

Gradient looked up at the elder wolf and slowly walked towards him, looking at the wolf and the pond curiously.

 

Killer laid down, completely concentrated on the fish.

He quickly hit a fish with his paw and snatched it up with his teeth.

 

Gradient watched Killer in slight awe and curiosity. He looked at the water, seeing the fish swim away. He batted his paw in the water, shaking his head when a bit of water hit his nose.

 

Killer smiled. Gradient was adorable.

"Do you want me to show you how to do it?" He offered.

 

Gradient looked up at Fresh and nods, interested and excited. His tail wagged slightly behind him.

 

Fresh smiled.

"First you have to get as close to the water as you can." He explained. He laid down on his stomach and stared at the water.

 

Gradient looked at the water and crawled a bit closer to the edge, staring down at the pond.

 

"You have to wait patiently until there's many fish around. Then you stare at one which is close and has about the same size as your paw." Killer explained.

 

Gradient nodded in understanding. He watched the water and waited for the fishes to come closer. He found one that was small.

 

"As soon as the fish comes close, you have to use your paw to push it outside the water. You don't have to catch it with your mouth. Just try to get it outside." Killer explained. He watched Gradient curiously.

 

Gradient watched the fish, tail waving around slowly behind him. When a tiny fish swam close, he swung his paw and hit the water. He looked at the rock beside him where a tiny fish was hopping around.

 

"Put your paw on it so it doesn't escape." Killer said with a smile. Gradient was really good at this.

 

Gradient put his paw over the fish, feeling the prey struggle under his paw. It felt weird. He tilted his head curiously.

 

"Wow. You're doing amazing." Killer praised happily.

"Now you just have to bite the fish." He explained.

 

Gradient removed his paw and nibbles on the fish, the prey struggling and hitting his muzzle. He shook his head a few times to make it stop but it was persistent.

 

"Do you need some help?" Killer asked, stepping close to the fish.

 

Gradient shook his head and tried to kill the fish. It was small. He could handle it.

 

Killer smiled. Gradient was really persistent. He stayed close anyways.

 

Gradient let go of the fish and pawed it, deciding it was actually pretty entertaining. He hit the flailing fish around, occasionally pouncing on it.

 

Killer chuckled as Gradient played with the fish. He remembered doing that with his first catch too.

 

Gradient threw the fish to the grass and played around with it, rolling around and playing with his prey.

 

Killer watched Gradient amusedly.

 

Gradient paused when the fish suddenly stopped moving. He nudged the fish curiously, waiting to see if it'd move.

 

"You could either eat the fish or give it to your mum. I know for a fact that he loves fish." Killer explained.

 

Gradient looked up at Killer for a moment before nodding. He gently picked up the tiny fish and walked towards his mom who was in front of their cave.

 

Killer smiled as he watched Gradient. He was sure Error would love the fish.

 

Gradient walked towards the cave where Error was and pawed his mom to get his attention.

 

Error blinked and looked down at Gradient.

"Yeah?" He asked with a smile. He gasped when he saw the fish.

"Did you capture that all by yourself?" He asked.

 

Gradient smiled brightly, tail wagging as he nodded. He put the fish down in front of Error and smiled at his mom. "Killer teach."

 

Error smiled happily. He licked his pup's head gently.

"Wow. Good job, Gradient." He praised happily.

 

Gradient wagged his tail happily as he leaned into the touch, walking forward and nuzzling Error happily.

 

Error nuzzled Gradient softly, cuddling him.

 

Gradient cuddled Error happily, curling up and resting next to his mom.

 

Error smiled.

"Are you going to eat your catch?" He asked, nuzzling Gradient softly.

 

Gradient shook his head, looking up at Error. He smiled at Error happily. "Yours."

 

Error smiled and licked Gradient's head gently.

"Thank you so much, Gradient." He murmured softly.

 

Gradient smiled happily and nuzzled Error's fur. He felt so happy that his mom liked the fish. He felt so proud.

 

Error slowly ate the small fish, trying to savour the delicious taste.

"It tastes absolutely delicious." He said with a smile.

 

Gradient smiled brightly up at Error. "Thank you."

 

Error groomed Gradient happily.

"You're a great hunter." He praised.

 

Gradient nuzzled Error with a smile, his tail wagging. "Thank you."

 

Error groomed Gradient's head gently.

"Maybe you can show your brothers how to hunt fish later." He suggested.

 

Gradient nodded in agreement. That sounded like a great idea.

He snuggled into Error contently. Maybe later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	33. Relevation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer, Fresh - X  
> Nightmare, Eraser, Error - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer cuddled into Nightmare happily, his eyes closed contently.

 

Nightmare gently nuzzled Killer, licking his head slowly. His tails curled around Killer as usual.

 

Killer smiled happily and nuzzled back sleepily.

 

"How do you feel?" Nightmare asked softly.

 

"Good. Why?" Killer asked as he cuddled into Nightmare's soft fur happily.

 

"Just asking." Nightmare said softly with a small smile, gently nuzzling Killer. "You've been through a lot. I'm just worried."

 

"I'm good. All thanks to you." Killer mumbled softly.

 

Nightmare smiled and gently nuzzled Killer's stomach. "If only."

He paused when he felt something and nuzzled Killer again.

 

"It's true." Killer said happily and nuzzled Nightmare happily.

 

Nightmare looked confused and gently nudged the stomach to feel it better. Odd. It was... distended a bit.

 

Killer looked at Nightmare.

"Something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer. "Are you.... pregnant?"

 

Killer tilted his head confusedly and looked down at his stomach. It was a bit distended.

He looked back up at Nightmare.

"I'm not sure. The humans didn't say anything." He replied.

 

Nightmare lifted his head and looked down at Killer. "Would you...? I mean, if you are. Would you... keep them?"

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare and nodded, blushing a bit. He cuddled into his mate.

"Definitely." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare smiled and gently groomed Killer. "Do you think they'll survive?"

 

Killer relaxed some more and nuzzled his mate happily.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." He replied softly.

 

Nightmare smiled at Killer. "I guess we'll see."

 

Killer hummed in agreement.

 

~~~

 

Fresh looked up when he heard something really quiet. It was a small, colourful creature and it was flying.

 

Eraser looked up when he heard something and was immediately fixated on a colourful floating thing. "What that?"

 

"Not sure..." Fresh mumbled as he watched it curiously. He swished at it with his paw, making it fly higher.

 

Eraser jumped up and his tail wagged excitedly. "Chase!"

 

Fresh giggled excitedly, his tail wagging as he dashed after the weird colourful thing.

 

Eraser laughed and followed his brother, chasing the colourful thing and jumping around to try and hit it.

 

Fresh clumsily tried to copy mum when she went hunting with them. He jumped at the weird flying thing but couldn't get it.

 

Eraser tried to jump as high as he could to try and catch the weird bright thing. He frowned when he couldn't reach and tried again.

 

"Stand still!" Fresh grumbled as he jumped after the flying thing.

 

Eraser yelped in agreement and chased the weird thing around.

 

Error smiled amusedly as he watched his pups run after a butterfly.

 

Eraser yelped when he landed on the grass on his front after trying to catch that weird thing.

 

Fresh paused and looked at Eraser.

"Okay?" He asked worriedly.

 

Eraser whimpered and tried to stand up, yelping when his right paw stung. He looked down and saw something red on it.

 

Fresh gasped shockedly when he saw the red. That was supposed to stay inside the body. He licked Eraser's paw gently, trying to make him feel better.

 

Eraser whimpered with a flinch when Fresh licked him. That had hurt. He looked up at the taller sadly. "Hurt..."

 

Fresh frowned worriedly.

"I'll get mum." He said and quickly ran over to Error.

 

Eraser watched him leave before sitting down. He gingerly held his paw up, watching it in slight fear.

 

"Mum!" Fresh called worriedly. "Mum!"

 

Error turned and looked down at his pup. He immediately looked concerned. "What's wrong Fresh?"

 

"Eraser! Eraser got hurt!" Fresh called worriedly, his tail flicking into Eraser's direction.

 

Error grew more worried and nodded. He stood up and went to where Fresh was pointing. He hoped Eraser wasn't hurt too bad.

 

Fresh ran after his mum worriedly.

 

Error found Eraser and went to him worriedly. "Eraser? What's wrong?"

Eraser looked up and saw his mom. He lifted his paw at Error sadly. "Hurt..."

Error nodded and looked at the paw closely.

 

Fresh watched his mum intently to make sure he'd know what to do next time.

 

Error sighed in relief when he couldn't see anything broken. "It's fine. It's just a cut."

He gently licked Eraser's paw, nuzzling him in between to comfort the small pup.

 

Fresh nuzzled Eraser a bit as he watched his mum.

 

Eraser leaned into the elder as he watched his mom lick his injured paw.

After a few minutes, Error pulled away with a smile. "Now try."

Eraser nodded and tentatively put his paw down. He smiled when it didn't hurt and nuzzled Error thankfully.

 

Fresh smiled happily and cuddled Eraser.

 

Eraser turned around and cuddled Fresh happily.

Error smiled at his pups and licked them both. "Now, go and play."

 

Fresh smiled happily, leaning into the touch a bit.

 

Eraser smiled and nodded. He stood up and gently nudged Fresh to play with him.

 

Fresh got up with a small smile and followed Eraser.

 

Eraser smiled and lead Fresh to the clear patch of grass before he began to run around excitedly.

 

Fresh grinned and ran after Eraser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	34. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer gets a stupid idea and worries Nightmare a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer, Fresh - X  
> Nightmare, Eraser, Gradient - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer gasped as he saw a nest up in a tree. He was sure there were some eggs up there.

 

Nightmare turned to look at Killer when he heard the gasp and followed his gaze. He frowned. He knew what was coming next. "Oh no."

 

Killer grinned and went to the tree, looking at the branches before starting to climb.

 

"Oh no!" Nightmare exclaimed in worry and went to the bottom of the tree. "Killer! Come back down! You're in no condition to climb!"

 

"I'm fine." Killer called down, stepping onto a branch. He carefully moved to the nest.

 

Nightmare stayed under the tree just in case, ready to catch Killer.

 

"Catch!" Killer called as he threw down one egg. There were three in total.

 

Nightmare caught it in his mouth easily. He put it off to the side and looked up at Killer in worry.

 

Killer threw down the eggs one by one before he carefully walked backwards on the branch.

 

Nightmare caught the eggs and waited with baited breath for Killer to climb down safely.

 

Killer slipped a bit but managed to catch himself.

 

Nightmare whimpered and stayed under Killer to catch him. He was really worried for Killer. He shouldn't be climbing while pregnant.

 

Killer climbed down easily.

 

Nightmare immediately went to Killer's side and meticulously checked over the smaller wolf for any injuries or strains on his muscle.

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare.

"Nightmare, I'm fine." He explained.

 

Nightmare looked down at Killer and gently licked his head. "I'm just making sure."

 

Killer smiled a bit and leaned into the touch.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Killer gently. "I was so worried. It's really not natural for wolves to climb a tree."

 

Killer cuddled into Nightmare and nuzzled him a bit.

 

Nightmare looked down at the three eggs on the ground. "Was it really worth the risk for three eggs?"

 

"Yeah." Killer replied as he looked at the eggs.

 

Nightmare sighed softly and licks Killer. "Okay. Eat those eggs and let's go back to the cave."

 

Killer nodded and tapped one egg with his nose. It rolled over to Nightmare.

"That one's for you." He said happily.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly. "Okay. Thanks."

He leaned down and gently bit the top off before licking the contents.

 

Killer smiled and copied Nightmare happily, humming softly at the taste. Definitely worth it.

 

Nightmare looked up at Killer when he was done and looked at the other's stomach. Pups. Killer could be carrying pups. He couldn't be happier, even if there was a chance that they wouldn't survive.

 

Killer licked the liquid in the egg up, humming happily.

 

Nightmare sat down and waited for Killer to finish patiently.

 

Killer got up and nuzzled Nightmare happily. They still had an egg left.

 

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled Killer back, gently grooming him. He looked at the leftover egg. "Why didn't you eat that?"

 

Killer relaxed and cuddled into Nightmare happily.

"I thought maybe Error's pups might like it." He explained.

 

"Knowing them, they'll just play around with it." Nightmare chuckled softly. "And there's only one for three pups."

 

Killer hummed in thought.

"I could get more." He said, getting up.

 

"Oh no!" Nightmare said and picked Killer up from his scruff. "No you don't. You're pregnant and I'm worried enough as it is."

 

Killer winced a bit when Nightmare picked him up.

"I'm not fragile." He replied with a frown.

 

"I know you aren't." Nightmare replied softly. "You survived a fighting ring since you were a pup. That's no small feat."

"But I can't help but worry for you." Nightmare said, looking down at Killer. "I care about you. I can't bear seeing you hurt or at risk in any way."

 

Killer looked up at his mate and sighed softly.

"Okay..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare gently placed Killer down and nuzzled him comfortingly. "I care about you. Don't forget that okay?"

 

Killer cuddled into Nightmare a bit and nodded.

 

Nightmare licked Killer with a smile. "Now, let's give the egg to the pups. It'll be interesting to see."

 

Killer leaned into the touch a bit and nodded. He picked the egg up carefully.

 

Nightmare smiled and followed Killer. Maybe the pups would enjoy something to play with. They hadn't seen an egg before.

 

Killer walked to the lake where he hoped to find the pups.

 

The pups were- sure enough- playing around the river trying to catch the fishes. But Eraser ended up splashing the water around.

 

Killer approached the pups carefully, not wanting to startle them. He placed the egg down.

 

Eraser looked up and saw Killer. He smiled and ran towards the other excitedly.

 

"I got something for you three." Killer explained.

Fresh went after Eraser with a small grin.

 

Gradient stood up and walked over to them in interest and curiosity.

Eraser jumped up and down excitedly. "What?! What?!"

 

"It's an egg from a bird." Killer explained with a small smile.

Fresh sniffed at the egg.

 

Eraser leaned down and looked at the 'egg' curiously. He gently pawed at it.

Gradient looked at it and sniffed it.

 

The egg rolled a bit.

"You can eat it but you have to get through the shell first." Killer told them.

Fresh pawed at it.

 

Eraser looked at it curiously and jumped on it but he slipped when it rolled and landed on his side. He sat up and pawed it again.

Gradient pawed at it curiously.

 

Killer watched the three pups amusedly.

Fresh tilted his head a bit, staring at the egg in concentration as he pawed at it.

 

Nightmare sat beside Killer and chuckled softly. "They'll learn. In a few weeks."

 

Killer chuckled.

"We could help them." He suggested.

Fresh jumped at the egg.

 

Eraser made a soft sound of annoyance and pounced on the egg but fell on top of Fresh instead.

 

Killer chuckled.

"Do you need some help?" He asked.

"Oof..." Fresh mumbled when Eraser landed on top of him.

 

Gradient looked at his litter mates before he looked up at Killer. He nodded in agreement.

Eraser moved off of Fresh and attacked the egg again. But he ended up being rolled to his side.

 

Killer took the egg and bit it, cracking the shell.

 

Eraser watched in curiosity. He leaned forward and tried to copy Killer. He smiled when it cracked and he looked at Fresh excitedly.

 

Fresh smiled at Eraser. He went to the egg and saw some liquid dripping out of it.

 

Gradient walked closer and sniffed it. It smelled weird. He licked it and shook his head at the weird taste.

 

Fresh tilted his head a bit and licked the weird liquid. It tasted kind of good.

 

Nightmare looked at them.

Eraser went over and licked it. It tasted okay.

 

Killer smiled a bit.

Fresh licked some more of the egg Juice.

 

Gradient shook his head and moved away from the egg. It didn't taste good to him.

Eraser licked the egg beside Fresh, cracking the shell more.

Nightmare looked at Gradient curiously. "It seems he doesn't like eggs."

 

"Do you want anything else to eat?" Killer asked Gradient.

 

Gradient looked up at Killer before looking at the pond. "Fish?"

 

Killer nodded. He walked to the lake and laid down on his stomach. It was getting really uncomfortable to do so. He shifted a bit and stared at the water.

 

Nightmare smiled at Killer before paying attention to the two pups eating the egg.

Eraser laid down next to Killer and looked at the fish in interest.

 

Killer skillfully caught a fish and gave it to the pup.

 

Gradient smiled happily and takes the fish, biting little chunks off and then eating them.

 

Killer smiled. He was glad that Gradient was enjoying himself too.

 

Gradient ate the fish happily for a moment before tearing off a piece and giving it to Killer.

 

Killer looked down and smiled.

"Thank you." He said and ate the piece of fish happily.

 

Gradient's tail wagged happily behind him as he smiled. He ate the fish, tearing pieces off to give to Killer whenever the adult finished his piece.

 

Killer happily ate the pieces of fish, humming softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	35. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer talks with Error a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Error - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer stared at the lake. There were a lot of fish there. He laid down on his stomach, shifting uncomfortably. His pups were really getting in the way.

 

Error was walking to the pond. His pups were playing with Ink and the others were wandering around the new area.

He paused when he saw Killer and smiled, walking towards the other. "Hey."

 

Killer looked up.

"Hi." He replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

 

Error frowned slightly and sat down next to Killer. "What's wrong?"

 

"I can't lie on my stomach. The pups are getting in the way." Killer explained with a frown.

 

Error smiles slightly. "Ah... I know how that feels. You'll get used to laying on your side. Besides, it means they're growing."

 

Killer smiled a bit. He was really glad his pups were growing.

He stared down at the fish. He'd never hunted fish while laying on his side... He could try though.

 

Error looked at Killer then at the fishes before he understood. "You want to catch fishes while pregnant?"

 

"Yeah." Killer replied, laying onto his side. It was really bothersome because he couldn't get as much velocity as normally.

 

"You really don't have to." Error said while watching Killer. "Or need to. I'm sure Nightmare would gladly fish for you."

 

Killer looked up at Error.

"I know. I don't want to bother him though." He explained, looking back down at the fish. He struck one with his paw and pushed it out of the water.

 

Error watched Killer catch the fish expertly. "You won't. If he's anything like the alpha I know, he'll take care of you in any way he can. And he'll do it because he cares."

 

Killer looked up at Error, holding down the fish with his paw. He nodded a small bit in agreement.

"You might be right but if I let him do everything then I'll probably go crazy with boredom." He explained. He liked hunting fish and he couldn't exactly just lay around all day.

 

"I'm pretty sure the pups can provide some entertainment." Error chuckled softly. He knew how interesting they could be when they found something new. So curious.

 

Killer tilted his head a bit. That might work.

 

Error smiled at Killer. "You'll be fine. It'll be worth it, I promise."

 

Killer smiled.

"I definitely hope so." He replied.

 

Error smiled and looked at the pond. "I kind of like this new home."

 

Killer smiled.

"Me too. There's so many fish and trees." He explained.

 

Error chuckled softly. "You like it because it means more prey."

 

Killer smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed, looking down at the fish he had caught. He started eating.

 

Error smiled wider before looking around. Horror and Dust were cuddling with each other, the lazy wolves. Cross was being pampered by Dream and Ink was playing with the pups.

He hummed softly. "Where's Nightmare?"

 

Killer looked around, frowning slightly when he couldn't see Nightmare.

"Probably hunting." He suggested. 

 

Error nodded in agreement before putting his head on his paws. "How is it? Having an alpha as a mate?"

 

"It's nice." Killer replied with a smile.

 

"I bet it is." Error smiled at Killer before closing his eyes, soaking the warm sun on his black fur.

 

Killer ate his fish happily. He was really glad that Nightmare had chosen him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	36. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer decides to follow Error's addvice and watches the pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Fresh, Killer, Error - X  
> Eraser, Gradient - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer laid near the pond as he watched Error's pups. Error was hunting with Ink.

 

Eraser was running around and exploring the bushes curiously, sniffing everywhere he could.

Gradient was following close behind though not as energetic as his litter mate.

 

Fresh ran after Eraser excitedly, looking around happily.

Killer watched the pups from his spot.

 

Eraser sniffed the bushes, ears twitching when he heard a rustle and dove into it. A moment later a mouse ran away and Eraser's head poked out of the bush to watch it run around.

 

Fresh ran after the mouse and pounced on it excitedly.

 

Gradient watched from the sidelines, content to watch his siblings hunt for prey.

Eraser pouted when he missed his chance and walked out of the bush, continuing his search for prey. Fresh could have the mouse since it was his kill. Maybe he could get something bigger?

 

Fresh carried the dead mouse to Gradient.

"Do you want some?" He asked with a smile.

 

Gradient looked up at Fresh before looking at the prey. He sniffed it for a moment.

 

Fresh watched Eraser.

 

Eraser was still searching for a prey.

Gradient sniffed before nodding at Fresh, looking up at the elder with pleading eyes. His tail wagging slightly behind him.

 

Fresh smiled and licked Gradient's head encouragingly.

 

Gradient smiled and leaned into the touch happily, tail wagging faster.

 

Fresh smiled happily, his tail wagging.

"You can have it." He said.

 

Gradient smiled wider up at Fresh, tail wagging a mile a minute. "Thank you..."

 

Fresh smiled happily and rubbed his head against Gradient.

 

Gradient nuzzled back happily, eyes closed and tail wagging.

He jumped when he heard a pained yelp coming from Eraser. It was immediately followed by more yelps and whimpers.

 

Fresh perked up and immediately ran into Eraser's direction.

Killer frowned worriedly when he heard yelps and whimpers. He got up and looked around for the source.

 

Eraser was on his side and curled up, whimpering and yelping as a pheasant pecked and scratched him. His sides already had a few spots of blood staining his white fur.

Gradient froze when he saw his brother being attacked by a prey and growled. He ran towards the bird and snarled at it making the pheasant jump back and flap aggressively at him.

Gradient growled and snarled at the bird, trying to protect Eraser. He jumped back when the pheasant tried to hit him but tried to bite it when it got close.

 

Fresh growled lowly and tackled the pheasant, yelping in pain when the prey scratched him with its claws.

 

Eraser stayed curled up, afraid and in pain.

Gradient growled and helped Fresh tackle the pheasant, going for the head and avoiding the sharp beak. He pinned the head down but was pushed away by the wings. He growled at the prey.

 

Fresh whimpered quietly but scratched at the pheasant.

Killer frowned when he saw the pups having troubles with the pheasant. He took a running start and tackled the prey, killing it easily.

 

Gradient jumped back when Killer tackled the prey and killed it. He sniffed at the pheasant, making sure it was dead, before walking towards Eraser.

He sniffed at Eraser before gently liking the blood away, whimpering softly when Eraser curled up tighter.

 

Killer frowned slightly. He went over to Eraser and licked his injuries gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Fresh whimpered softly and went to Eraser.

 

Eraser curled up tighter for a moment before tentatively looking up at Killer. Besides a few scratches, he was fine.

Gradient whimpered and gently helped Eraser stand up, letting the pup lean on him for support. Eraser stood with one paw raised, clearly injured.

 

"I can try to heal you." Killer suggested with a frown.

Fresh cuddled into Eraser a bit.

 

Eraser winced and looked up at Killer pleadingly, whimpering softly.

Gradient looked up at Killer, unsure what to do.

 

Killer looked at Eraser's paw and licked the injury gently, concentrating on wanting to heal Eraser.

Fresh watched Killer curiously.

 

Eraser whined when Killer licked his injured paw but kept still, leaning onto Gradient.

 

Killer did his best to make everything as painless as possible.

 

Eraser looks down when the pain lessened but his sides still hurt. He whined softly. "Mama..."

 

Killer licked his head gently.

"I'll go get your mama." He promised. "Can you get him back to your cave?" He asked softly.

Fresh nodded.

 

Eraser relaxed slightly when his head was licked, looking up at Killer.

Gradient nuzzled Eraser gently, trying to comfort him.

 

Killer quickly got up and ran into the forest to find Error.

 

Eraser watched as Killer ran towards the forest before looking up at Fresh.

 

Fresh licked Eraser's head gently, trying to calm him a bit.

"Can you walk, brother?" He asked worriedly.

 

Eraser calmed down slightly when he was licked and looked up at Fresh. He nodded. He could walk.

He slowly started walking forward, wincing when pain flared up on his sides. Gradient noticed and walked beside him, stabilizing him.

 

Fresh walked beside Eraser and licked him occasionally.

 

Eraser calmed down when Fresh licked him and gained more courage and strength to walk.

 

Fresh smiled a bit as he helped Eraser to walk.

 

Eraser nuzzled Fresh to show his gratitude as he walked slowly towards the cave where they lived.

 

Fresh nuzzled back happily and carefully lead Eraser to their home.

Error broke through a bush and looked around worriedly before focusing on his pups. He ran over to them with a frown. Killer ran after Error, a small bit slower.

 

Eraser walked slowly back home, relaxing when they reached their tree like cave.

Gradient smiled when they reached home and licked Eraser gently.

 

"Are you okay?" Error asked worriedly, licking Eraser's head gently.

 

Eraser looked up when he heard his mom and smiled happily, leaning into the touch. "I'm fine. A bit hurt."

Gradient looked up at his mom and immediately nuzzled him, trying to gain some comfort from the wolf.

 

Error smiled slightly in relief and licked Eraser gently, trying to make all the pain go away.

Fresh cuddled Eraser a bit.

 

Eraser relaxed into his mother, baring his injured sides so that Error could heal them. He could feel the pain slowly go away.

 

Error groomed his pup gently, nuzzling Eraser every now and then.

Killer watched them with a smile before going back to the place he'd been laying before.

 

Gradient watched as his mother groomed Eraser. He waited patiently, curled in front of Error's paws for his turn.

 

Error took his time grooming Eraser to make sure he was completely okay before he started grooming Gradient.

 

Eraser smiled as he was groomed, shaking his fur when he was done. He looked up at Error happily as his mother groomed his brother.

Gradient smiled happily when he was groomed, staying still and tail wagging behind him.

 

Fresh yawned softly and cuddled Eraser gently.

 

Eraser looked up at Fresh and smiled, cuddling him happily.

 

Fresh smiled happily and curled into Eraser.

 

Eraser cuddles with Fresh happily, taking the warmth and comfort from the elder litter mate.

 

Fresh licked Eraser's head gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	37. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraser does some stupid things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Fresh, Dust, Horror - X  
> Eraser, Error, Nightmare - Sky  
> Humans - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Fresh smiled happily as he chased Eraser around. He jumped onto him and they rolled through the snow a bit.

 

Eraser smiled happily as he was tackled and rolled around in the snow. He wriggled out from under Fresh and turned to him happily, tail wagging and crouching slightly at the front.

 

Fresh grinned, his tail wagging with joy. He crouched a bit before tackling Eraser again.

 

Eraser let Fresh pin him before he playfully batted at Fresh head, making small growls of enjoyment.

 

Fresh laughed happily and booped Eraser's nose.

 

Eraser shook his head slight before licking Fresh happily, tail wagging against the snow.

 

Fresh licked back happily, cuddling into Eraser.

 

Eraser nuzzled back happily for a moment before wriggling away from Fresh.

He shook off the snow and sniffed around for anything fun to play with.

 

Fresh smiled.

"What are you searching for?" He asked, rolling himself in the snow.

 

"Play things." Eraser responded as he sniffed around. He upturned a rock but didn't finding anything. Usually he'd find an ant or a spider but nothing today.

 

Fresh hummed in thought and got up. He helped Eraser search.

 

Eraser sniffed among the snow, digging slightly to find anything fun to play with.

He sniffed until he reached the stream where Dust was basking on the rock near the frozen water.

 

Fresh sniffed a rock and turned it over.

Dust rested peacefully.

 

Eraser went to river's edge and looked up at the ice. He sniffed it curiously and sneezed. It was really cold.

He went closer and his eyes widened when he saw some fish swimming under the thin ice. He wriggled before jumping on the ice, frowning when he didn't catch the fish.

The fish swam away and Eraser clumsily chased it on the cracking ice.

 

Dust blinked open his eyes when he heard a weird cracking sound. He looked around confusedly, gasping when he saw Eraser running on the thin ice.

 

Eraser chased the fish around the ice, unknowingly cracking it under his paws.

He paused when it hid behind a rock underwater. He frowned and began to jump and push down the ice to get the fish using his front paws. The ice cracking more and more.

 

"Eraser! Get off there!!" Dust called fearfully, jumping onto his paws.

 

Eraser looked up in confusion at the yell before the ice finally broke under him.

First was his paw, sinking under the broken ice before the momentum cracked the ice entirely and Eraser fell into the freezing water through the hole with a splash.

 

Fresh looked up when he heard the splash. His brother!!!

"Eraser!!" Dust called out fearfully. He ran over the ice, completely forgetting that he was much heavier now that he was carrying his pups. He yelped when he broke in but quickly swam to Eraser.

 

Eraser tried to swim out of the water but it was so cold. His fur was soaked and he was freezing.

He gasped when his head poked out of the water and tried to cling onto the ice but it kept breaking and freezing him. He was starting to feel numb.

 

Dust picked Eraser up by his scruff and quickly swam back to the edge of the river. He needed to get Eraser out of the water before he got hypothermia.

 

Eraser whimpered when he was picked up, curling up and shivering harshly as the cold water clung onto his fur. He couldn't keep his eyes open to see who had saved him.

 

Dust climbed out of the water and quickly went to the heated rock, laying Eraser down.

Fresh whimpered and ran to his brother, starting to lick his head anxiously.

 

Eraser whimpered, shivering harshly despite not feeling anything. He was too cold. Numb. He couldn't move and he couldn't open his eyes or speak. He was cold.

 

Dust collapsed next to Eraser, his vision swimming. He was so cold...

Fresh whimpered in distress and licked Eraser's body gently. His tongue stung from the cold but he didn't care.

 

Eraser didn't move from his spot, shivering in cold. He couldn't feel Fresh's attempts to warm him up. He couldn't feel the rock under him. He couldn't feel anything

 

Dust shivered harshly, a desperate attempt to warm himself up. He flinched when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

The door to the enclosure opened and two humans quickly ran inside, rushing to get to the two wolves. They couldn't have any casualties...

 

Eraser whimpered softly in pain, shivering too harshly for his small body. He whimpered and whined as he sobbed. He wanted his mom. He wanted his mom to make the pain go away.

 

The humans got to the wolves in record time.

Fresh growled when he saw the humans and stood in front of his brother protectively.

The humans pretty much ignored him and picked up Dust quickly. One of them stepped over Fresh and took Eraser.

Fresh stared up at the humans fearfully.

 

Eraser whimpered louder when he was picked up uncomfortably but there was nothing he could do to struggle. He was too cold.

 

The humans ran away as quickly as they could.

Fresh looked after the humans, whimpering quietly.

 

Fresh felt tears collect in his eyes. He quickly sniffed the air and ran into the direction of his mom.

 

Error laid just outside their cave, basking in the rare sunlight before nightfall. He rested peacefully as the other wolves either slept or wandered around the enclosure.

 

Fresh panted heavily as he ran up to his mum. Tears were dripping down his face.

 

Error heard small paws running and smiled, thinking it was his pup. He looked up before his smile fell into a worried frown when Fresh ran up to him in tears.

"Fresh?" he called softly in concern. "What's wrong?"

 

Fresh sniffed quietly, looking extremely fearful.

"E.. Eraser fell into the river and Dust saved him but they were both so cold and the humans took them away and I'm so worried, what are they going to do to them?" He sobbed out, his body trembling in fear.

 

Error gasped softly at what he heard. Eraser had fallen into the frozen river and Dust had saved him?! Then humans took them away.

Error smiled sadly and gently licked Fresh's tears. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. They'll be fine. The humans will make them warm again."

 

Fresh sobbed quietly as he leaned into the touch. They would be alright? He still felt so scared...

 

Error hushed Fresh softly and pulled him closer, nuzzling him. "They'll be okay. They'll be okay Fresh."

Besides, they were too precious for the humans to lose. The humans would try anything to save Eraser and Dust.

 

Fresh cuddled into Error, sobbing quietly as he leaned into the touch.

 

"Shh..." Error hushed softly as he nuzzled Fresh.

 

Fresh nuzzled back a small bit.

"I'm scared, mom..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"I know." Error said softly and pushed Fresh closer to him. "But have hope. They'll be okay. Just stay hopeful."

 

Fresh sniffled softly and nodded, cuddling into his mom some more.

 

Error nuzzled Fresh gently. "It's going to be okay."

 

Fresh closed his eyes and nuzzled back a small bit. He wondered where Gradient was...

 

~~~

 

Dust whimpered quietly as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was so cold and his whole body, especially his stomach hurt...

 

"What do you mean they're gone?!" a voice said but tried to keep quiet. Hands left Dust's stomach and were replaced with some warm.

"They're gone. The pups are gone." another voice answered.

"Just like that? It's not even that long!" another voice protested.

"Yes but the pups are hypersensitive. Dire Wolves are like that. Starvation, injury or even cold could result in death for the already unstable pups growing inside. It was too cold for the womb to handle. The body had only two choices. It was either kill the unborn pups or let them live but the wolf gets too sick to survive."

"... So that's it then?"

"Unfortunately so."

A sigh. "The best we could do is make sure the pup that fell survived. And this one nursed back to health for another chance next season."

 

Dust winced. His pups... His pups were gone? That... that couldn't be, right?!

He whimpered quietly.

 

One of the humans heard the whimper and gently rubbed his now dry head. "Shh.... it's okay boy. It's okay. We'll get you back to being healthy again."

 

Dust whined sadly. He passed out soon after.

 

~~~

 

Horror paced around in the cave. It was empty save for Nightmare and him.

"I'm so worried about Dust. I have no idea what happened except that he fell into a freezing river trying to save Error's pup. I have no idea what the humans are doing to him, he doesn't like the humans. I hope he won't get hurt and that he'll be alright. I'm so worried." He ranted worriedly.

 

Nightmare laid on his stomach as he watched Horror pace around worriedly. He hated seeing his pack so stressed. Pacing was a bad sign for wolves like him.

"We're valuable to the humans Horror." Nightmare assured. It was a fact that put them at ease. Being valuable meant that the humans can't lose them. "They'd do anything to save Dust and his pups."

 

Horror stopped and looked at Nightmare. The alpha was right. They were valuable...

"Can I cuddle with you a bit to calm down?" He requested.

 

Nightmare nodded. "Of course you can. Anything to make you feel better."

 

"Thanks." Horror said with a small smile. He laid down next to Nightmare and cuddled into him.

 

Nightmare let Horror cuddle with him, nuzzling Horror's head gently to comfort him.

 

Horror leaned into the touch with a sigh. Cuddles always made him feel better...

 

Nightmare gently licked Horror's head. "It's going to be okay. Dust will be okay."

 

Horror made a quiet, affirmative sound. He certainly hoped so.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Horror gently. "Have hope. They'll be okay."

 

"Okay..." Horror mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare comforted Horror as much as he could.

 

Horror cuddled into Nightmare some more. Hopefully Dust would come back soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	38. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraser gets back to the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer, Fresh, Error - X  
> Eraser, humans, Gradient - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

The door opened and a small cage was pushed through. There was a wolf growling defensively inside the cage.

 

Killer ran after a bunny, his teeth bared. He could still catch that annoying little beast!

 

The humans opened the door and Eraser came running out, running as fast and far as he could from them.

 

Killer skidded to a stop when he saw something dashing through the forest near him. He gasped when he recognised them.

"Eraser!" He called out.

 

Eraser skidded to a stop when he heard his name and turned towards the voice. He gasped happily when he saw Killer and ran towards him, tackling him happily.

 

Killer smiled and licked Eraser's head gently.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked gently.

 

Eraser smiled happily and nodded. He was so happy to see someone familiar! He'd been so scared being alone in a small space. "I'm fine. It's scary there."

 

"It sure is." Killer agreed. "But you were so brave." He said with a smile, leading Eraser back to the pack.

 

Eraser smiled and nuzzled Killer before following the larger wolf. Maybe he could find his mom and his brothers?

 

Killer smiled.

"Your family is really worried about you. Do you have any idea where Dust might be?" He asked.

 

Eraser frowned worriedly and shook his head. "No. Not heard of him. I'm worried. He's not back?"

 

Killer shook his head.

"He's not back yet." He replied.

 

"Oh..." Eraser said softly and looked down sadly. "I'm sorry..."

 

Killer licked Eraser's head gently.

"It's okay. I'm sure he's alright." He replied.

Fresh sniffed the air, gasping excitedly when he smelled Eraser. He jumped up and ran into his direction.

 

Eraser still looked guilty and upset. He shouldn't have ran on the ice. He shouldn't have fallen. It was his fault.

 

Killer frowned worriedly.

"Don't worry." He said gently.

Fresh tackled Eraser happily.

"Brother!" He exclaimed, his tail swishing happily.

 

Eraser wanted to respond. He instead yelped when he was tackled by an older pup.

He laughed and nuzzled Fresh happily. "Fresh!"

 

"We were so worried about you but now you're back!" Fresh said happily, licking Eraser.

 

Eraser laughed happily before nuzzling Fresh happily. His tail wagging rapidly behind him. "I'm happy too. I'm sorry."

 

Fresh licked Eraser happily.

"It's okay. I'm so happy you're back." He replied with a big smile.

 

Eraser nodded and kept nuzzling his brother happily. He'd missed his pack.

 

Fresh nuzzled Eraser happily.

"Mom is really worried too. We should go to him right away." He said.

 

Eraser frowned before nodding. He got out from under Fresh. "I'm sorry."

 

Fresh smiled and lead the way.

Killer watched them with a smile.

 

Eraser followed Fresh, a bit excited to see his mom but sad that he had made him upset and had Dust taken away.

 

Error groomed Gradient gently. They were laying in their tree cave.

Fresh smiled excitedly.

 

Eraser looked up and saw his mom. He smiled before frowning. He stepped back and looked down sadly, tail lowered and ears back. He shouldn't have come back after making Dust get taken.

 

Fresh stopped when Eraser stepped back.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

 

Eraser looked away from Fresh. "Mom's gonna be mad at me. I got Dust taken."

 

Fresh nuzzled Eraser gently.

"He'll be happy that you're back." He replied.

 

"B-but..." Eraser stuttered sadly. "Horror... he's gonna be angry too. Dust is...."

 

"Horror was worried about you too. And I'm sure Dust will return soon." Fresh tried to reassure his brother. He licked Eraser's head gently.

 

Eraser whined softly and laid on his stomach, looking at the ground sadly. "I'm so sorry."

 

"Eraser!" Error called out happily. He nuzzled his pup gently.

 

Eraser jumped when his name was called before he was nuzzled by his mom. He relaxed and nuzzled him back happily, sighing softly in happiness.

 

Error groomed Eraser gently, cuddling him a bit.

"Please don't ever do something like this again." He said softly.

 

Eraser whined softly and nuzzled Error back, ears pinned to his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

 

Error nodded and groomed Eraser gently.

"I know." He said quietly.

 

Eraser nuzzled his mom and cuddled closer to him, nuzzling into try black fur. "I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay." Error murmured softly.

Fresh nodded in agreement and cuddled Eraser too.

 

Gradient walked over to them and nuzzled Eraser happily, glad that his older litter mate was back home.

Eraser smiled and relaxed. "Can I make it up to anyone?"

 

"It's okay." Error replied gently, licking Eraser's head gently.

 

Eraser relaxed and nuzzled closer to Error, wanting to be with him as much as possible. "Can we cuddle in the cave? Please?"

 

"Of course." Error replied. He got up and walked to their cave.

Fresh followed him with a small smile.

 

Eraser followed his mom with Gradient in tow. He smiled slightly when his mom didn't get angry at him. But he still felt bad. He should apologize to Horror later.

 

Error laid down in their cave, smiling when Fresh cuddled into him.

 

Eraser climbed up Error and laid down in his fur, snuggling happily into the familiar warmth.

Gradient walked over and laid down next to Fresh, cuddling into Error happily.

 

Error smiled happily. He finally had all his pups together again. He groomed Fresh and Gradient gently.

 

Eraser snuggled into Error's fur in content. He'd be more careful next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	39. Reunited 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Dust - X  
> Humans, Eraser, Horror - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Dust whimpered when he was carried around in the cage. They were probably nearing the enclosure...

 

The door opened and the cage was set down slowly and gently, pushing inside halfway into the enclosure.

A hand unlatched the lock and opened the door for the wolf to come out.

 

Dust stared at the door when it was opened but he didn't come out, curling up on himself with a whimper.

 

The humans frowned and looked at each other before one spoke.

"It's okay boy. It's okay. You're back home. Don't you want to meet your pack?"

 

Dust whimpered. He wanted his pups back...

 

"Come out." the human coaxed softly. "Your mate must be worried. He's been very stressed without you."

 

Horror? Horror had been stressed? But how should he explain to him that their pups were gone?

 

"Come on." the human said and gently hit the cage with a wooden stick to coax the wolf out.

 

Dust flinched and jumped out of the cage, wincing a bit in pain. He immediately laid down and curled up in the snow.

 

The humans looked at each other worriedly before pulling the cage out and closing the door. Maybe the wolf would feel better when he was with his pack.

 

Dust whimpered quietly as he curled up some more.

 

Eraser sniffed around the snow for something fun, carefully avoiding the frozen water. He played around in the snow a bit as he wandered.

 

Dust looked at his stomach, whimpering softly.

 

Eraser lifted his head up when he heard a whimper. He twitched his ear to hear the direction of the whimper.

He turned and saw Dust by the door. He perked up and started running before slowing to a stop. He.... Dust would be mad at him for making him fall into the frozen water.

 

Dust curled up tighter, shivering at the cold. He didn't like so much snow and cold... He was used to cuddling with his mate...

 

Eraser gulped before looking up at Dust. He should... he should get Horror.

Eraser ran off to find the wolf.

 

Dust whimpered quietly. He didn't want to move... Moving hurt... He didn't want to do anything...

 

Horror ran towards the direction of the door where Eraser had said that his mate was.

He smiled brightly when he saw Dust and ran towards him. "Dust!"

 

Dust looked up when he heard his mate.

"Horror?" He asked quietly, not getting up.

 

Horror smiled and nuzzled his mate happily, sighing softly. He licked Dust's head and ear gently.

 

Dust leaned into the touch a bit, relaxing slightly.

"Horror... I'm so sorry..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Horror tilted his head to the side curiously and in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

"I..." Dust's voice broke off. He took a deep breath before he tried again. "I lost our pups..." He said quietly. "I'm so sorry." He apologised.

 

Horror stared at Dust in disbelief. He.... lost the pups? The pups… were gone? But....

Horror frowned when he saw how distraught Dust was and leaned down to lick him gently. "It's okay. It's okay. I forgive you."

 

Dust looked up at Horror with tears in his eyes. Horror forgave him?

"We... we could try again....?" He suggested. The pregnancy had been draining for him but he would do it again for the chance of having pups.

 

Horror nodded and licked Dust's muzzle gently. "We'll try again next season. But not now. You just got back. What happened?"

 

Dust leaned into the touch.

"Okay..." He mumbled. He wondered if Horror would fare any better with a pregnancy...

"They did some surgery." He replied softly.

 

Horror frowned and nuzzled him gently. That was not good. The humans had done one on him when he'd been found and it had hurt so much when he'd moved around too much. "You'll be okay. Just rest. I'll hunt for you."

 

"Thank you." Dust replied softly, nuzzling back a bit.

 

Horror nodded and laid down next to Dust, cuddling as close as possible to warm him up from the cold.

 

Dust cuddled into Horror, closing his eyes. Horror was so warm...

 

Horror nuzzled Dust gently with a content smile. They'd move later. Right now he just wanted to be with his mate.

 

Dust cuddled Horror with a smile. His mate was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	40. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Cross cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Dream - X  
> Cross - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Dream cuddled Cross happily, grooming him gently.

 

Cross nuzzled closer to Dream happily and relaxed into the yellow fur. He was so warm and fluffy.

 

Dream smiled and nuzzled back.

"Comfy?" He asked softly.

 

Cross nodded and nuzzled closer do Dream. "Very."

 

Dream smiled happily and groomed Cross gently.

"That's great." He replied softly.

 

Cross leaned up and licked Dream happily, nuzzling into his fur.

 

Dream leaned into the touch happily and nuzzled back.

"Are you hungry?" He asked his mate gently.

 

Cross looked at Dream for a moment before thinking.

"I'm a bit hungry. Can we eat together?" he asked softly.

 

Dream smiled.

"Of course." He agreed. "I'll go hunt something for us."

 

"Can I join too?" Cross asked hopefully, tail wagging. He loved hunting.

 

Dream smiled and licked Cross' head gently.

"You're pregnant." He reminded gently.

 

"Oh." Cross said, honestly having forgot that he was pregnant. He smiled at Dream. "I guess I forgot while cuddling comfortably with you."

 

Dream smiled and groomed Cross gently.

"My little scatterbrained Crossy." He murmured softly.

 

Cross pouted but he smiled and licked Dream's muzzle happily. He'd excuse that because Dream was hot.

 

Dream smiled fondly and licked Cross' gently. So cute!

 

Cross nuzzled Dream happily before pulling away. "Can you grab some blue berries too? Gradient brought me some a while ago and they taste amazing."

 

Dream smiled and nodded. He got up and stretched before running off.

 

Cross watched his mate run off happily. He put his head on his paws and waited with a smile.

 

~~~

 

Dream returned a while later, carrying a few branches full of blueberries and four pheasants.

 

Cross perked up when he heard something and smiled brightly when he spotted Dream. His tail wagging rapidly behind him as he smiled wide.

 

Dream put the food down and curled around Cross happily, grooming him gently.

 

Cross nuzzled Dream happily for a moment before leaning down and grabbing a few sweet berries.

 

Dream nuzzled back gently.

"Do they taste good?" He asked softly, cuddling Cross happily.

 

Cross nodded and ate a few more. "They're really good."

 

Dream smiled happily and licked Cross' head gently.

"I'm glad." He replied and started eating one of the pheasants.

 

Cross smiled happily and finished half the berries. He pulled one of the pheasants and ate it with a happy growl.

 

Dream smiled happily. His mate was absolutely adorable.

 

It took a while for Cross to eat half the pheasants. He licked his jaws free of blood and pushed the berries towards Dream with an expectant smile.

 

Dream looked down. He'd already finished his pheasants. He ate a few berries, humming softly at the taste. So delicious.

He licked Cross' head gently.

 

Cross leaned up into the touch happily, his tail wagging rapidly behind him. He loved Dream so much.

 

Dream smiled softly. Cross was super adorable.

"Love you." He murmured, licking Cross' nose gently.

 

Cross licked back and nuzzled into his mate's fur contently. "I love you too."

 

Dream nuzzled back happily, smiling brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	41. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and Killer love cuddling together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer cuddled into Nightmare happily.

He frowned when he felt something really weird.

 

Nightmare felt something from Killer's stomach and smiled brightly, tails wagging in excitement. "The pups! They kicked!"

 

Killer looked down excitedly when it happened again. A slightly weaker kick but still very much there.

"There's at least two pups in there." He said happily.

 

Nightmare smiled brightly and nuzzled Killer. "I'm so happy! They're alive in there."

 

Killer nuzzled back happily, a bright smile on his face.

 

Nightmare licked Killer's head happily, nuzzling his pregnant mate. Pregnant with his pups. He'd never thought this could happen. He was so happy!

 

Killer leaned into the touch happily, smiling brighter when he felt another kick.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Killer before pulling away. "What will you name them?'

 

Killer hummed in thought.

"How about we name one Halluciv?" He suggested with a small smile.

 

"Halluciv?" Nightmare asked before smiling softly and nuzzling Killer. "That sounds like an awesome name."

 

Killer smiled happily.

"Now you think of a name." He prompted, licking Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare thought about it for a moment before smiling. "How about Pacific?"

 

Killer smiled happily.

"I like that." He agreed. "Maybe Scourge?" He asked.

 

"That sounds like a perfect name." Nightmare smiled and nuzzled Killer.

 

Killer nuzzled back happily, smiling excitedly when he felt another kick.

 

"Are you hungry?" Nightmare asked softly. Killer must be hungry with all the kicking. Pregnancy wasn't easy from what he'd seen from Error.

 

"Yeah." Killer agreed with a small smile.

 

Nightmare nodded and stood up, stretching for a moment before looking down at Killer. "Preferences?"

 

Killer hummed.

"Some fish?" He requested.

 

Nightmare nodded and ran towards the frozen river. It wouldn't be too hard to catch some fish. The water was cold so the fish were slower.

 

Killer waited for Nightmare, happily curled up in the cave they shared as their pups kicked a bit.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare came back later with a few fish in his jaws and his paws wet. He dropped them in front of Killer proudly.

 

Killer looked up happily and stood up, licking Nightmare's nose thankfully.

 

Nightmare smiled and laid down next to Killer, warming him up with his fur.

 

Killer curled up next to Nightmare happily and slowly started eating the fish.

 

Nightmare watched Killer eat, feeling proud that his mate loved his catch. It was hard with the freezing water but he'd done it.

 

"I love you so much." Killer said quietly before continuing to eat happily.

 

Nightmare nuzzled and licked Killer's muzzle happily. "I love you too."

 

Killer nuzzled back happily with a bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	42. Amazement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something amazing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer was curled up under Nightmare's tails happily. He smiled when he felt the pups moving about.

He winced when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

 

Nightmare was resting peacefully, unaware of Killer's pain. At least, not yet. His ear twitched a bit.

 

Killer frowned and looked down at his stomach. Was something wrong?

 

Another sharp pulse of pain shot through Killer's stomach alongside a strong amount of pressure at the lower half of Killer's body.

 

Killer whimpered softly as he curled up on himself. It hurt so much. Why did it hurt...?

 

Nightmare opened his eyes when he heard a whimper and turned to Killer in confusion and concern. "What's wrong?"

 

"I don't know..." Killer replied, letting out a gasp of pain. He squeezed his eye sockets shut.

 

Nightmare frowned and sniffed Killer for a bit. He could smell something off about him. "Where does it hurt?"

 

"Stomach...." Killer mumbled quietly, curling up some more.

 

"Your stomach?" Nightmare stood up and walked around Killer while sniffing him. Was something wrong with the pups? Were they sick? Were they dying?! What was wrong?!!

 

Killer whimpered quietly. It hurt so much...

 

Nightmare sniffed around for anything concerning and he paused when he smelled a strange liquid alongside some blood. He walked behind Killer and found a puddle of weird looking liquid just as Killer had a contraction.

 

Killer flinched in pain as he curled up tighter. It hurt.... He squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

 

Nightmare gasped and ran to Killer's side, licking him gently. "It's okay. It's okay. The pups are coming."

 

Killer leaned into the touch a bit, still whimpering in pain.

 

"Shh... the pups are just ready to come out." Nightmare said and gently licked Killer's face. "You can do it Killer. You can do it."

 

Killer slowly relaxed a bit.

"It hurts..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"I know." Nightmare said and nuzzled his mate gently. "I know. I'll be right here for you."

 

Killer nuzzled back a small bit as he curled up.

 

Another painful contraction shot through Killer's stomach as the pups were being pushed out.

 

~~~

 

Killer panted softly in exhaustion as he fed his pups.

He had given birth to five pups from which one was unfortunately dead.

He licked the smallest pup gently. They were completely black like Nightmare, their eyes not yet opened. They had six tails just like Nightmare which were moving slowly.

 

Nightmare returned to the cave with five pheasants in his jaws, freshly killed. Killer had to be hungry after such an exhausting birth.

He smiled when he saw his pups and walked towards Killer, placing the prey in front of him and licking his muzzle.

"You did amazing Killer." he praised with an affectionate nuzzle.

 

"Thanks..." Killer mumbled exhaustedly.

"How are we going to name them?" He asked softly. "I was thinking Halluciv for the little one here." He said, licking the tiny wolf.

 

Nightmare looked at the smallest pup and smiled softly, love and protective nature in his eyes. "He looks like me so yes, we can name him Halluciv."

He looked at another pup. This one was also pitch black like him but he had four tails instead of six and he had a crescent shaped mark on his head with little markings on his muzzle similar to Killer.

"How about this one is Crescent?" Nightmare asked and nuzzled the pup gently, making it squirm.

 

Killer smiled happily.

"Sounds amazing." He replied. He groomed his pups happily.

 

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled Killer happily. "I'm glad you think so."

 

Killer cuddled into Nightmare happily.

He gently licked one of the pups. They had extremely fluffy white fur and had some extra fluffy fur around their head like a lion's mane. They also had some black markings like himself and two black tails.

 

The pup squirmed and pawed at Killer's stomach.

Nightmare smiled down at the pup and his mate. "What are you going to name this one?"

 

Killer hummed thoughtfully as he guided the pup to the milk.

"Scourge?" He suggested.

 

Nightmare thought about it before nodding and nuzzling the small pup. "Perfect. I expect mischief from this one."

 

Killer chuckled and nuzzled the last living pup. They were white like him and had a few purple spots. He wondered where they had gotten that from.

"What about this cutie?" He asked.

 

Nightmare hummed and looked down at the last pup. He looked a bit surprised at the purple spots on the pup. Could he also have...?

 

Killer groomed the pup happily, smiling brightly when they cuddled closer and started drinking.

 

Nightmare smiled softly and gently licked the final pup who squirmed slightly. "Pacific. We can name him Pacific."

 

Killer smiled happily.

"That's an amazing name." He replied with a happy smile.

He looked at the dead pup with a sad frown. At least only one...

They were dark grey with pitch black markings under their right eye but their left eye was missing completely, their head a bit deformed. They had three black tails which were cyan at the top.

 

Nightmare looked at the pup and frowned sadly. "I'm... sorry this one didn't make it. He was so close. He could have survived even without the eye."

 

Killer sighed softly.

"Even though he didn't survive, he still deserves a name." He replied.

"How about Samael?" He suggested softly, licking the dead pup gently.

 

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled Killer gently, licking his muzzle to comfort his mate. Such a bleeding heart. So cute. "Whatever you like."

 

Killer smiled sadly and nuzzled Nightmare gently.

"I'm happy though. That so many survived." He explained and licked his pups gently. They were adorable.

 

Nightmare nodded in agreement and nuzzled his pups gently, sniffing their scent and rubbing his on them. "They're perfect like you."

 

Killer smiled happily, his face heating up a bit.

"Thanks." He replied quietly.

He looked over at the pheasants longingly. They looked so delicious.

 

Nightmare noticed the look and pulled the pheasants closer to Killer for him to eat. He licked Killer's muzzle with a smile. "Eat. You deserve it."

 

Killer smiled happily and cuddled into Nightmare a bit. He started eating happily. He was so hungry.

 

Nightmare smiled at Killer, laying down next to him and beside his pups. He looked down at the small pups affectionately.

He frowned sadly at the dead pup and nuzzled it gently. Even though it was gone.... he would still love him.

 

Killer ate slowly, cuddling into Nightmare with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	43. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's pups meet Killer's pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Fresh, Killer, Halluciv, Scourge - X  
> Eraser, Gradient, Pacify, Crescent - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Fresh was carrying a few flowers and running around with Eraser happily. They were going to meet Killer's pups!

 

Eraser followed after his older brother happily with a few flowers in his mouth, he was bouncing around excitedly for the new pups.

Gradient was walking behind the excited duo calmly with a few soft flowers.

 

Fresh ran towards Killer and Nightmare's cave happily.

 

The others followed him inside to see the new pups.

Nightmare wasn't in the cave since he was out hunting for Killer but the pups and Killer were there.

 

Killer was grooming his pups gently which was getting harder since they had opened their eyes and were moving around restlessly.

He looked up when Error's pups entered.

"Hi." He greeted.

Halluciv looked up curiously but moved a bit closer to his mom.

Scourge ran to the newcomers and sniffed them curiously.

 

Eraser smiled at Killer, tail wagging happily behind him. "Hi Killer!"

Pacify looked up at the newcomers curiously before going back to his own thing. He did glance up at Gradient a few times curiously.

Crescent joined his brother and sniffed the new wolves curiously.

 

Killer smiled and groomed Halluciv gently.

Fresh laid down the flowers and pushed them towards the pups.

"Hi." He greeted happily.

Halluciv cuddled into Killer happily.

Scourge sniffed the flowers curiously.

 

Crescent sniffed and nudged his nose into the flower before sneezing and sitting down from the force of it. He rubbed his nose from the weird feeling.

But then sniffed it again.

Eraser walked over to Scourge and gave him a flower with a smile before giving one to Halluciv and another to Pacify who looked up in confusion at the weird colourful thing.

 

Scourge looked at Crescent curiously. He looked down at the flower and nudged it with his paw curiously.

Killer smiled at Eraser.

"Thanks." He said happily.

Halluciv looked at the flower curiously.

 

Crescent looked at Scourge, tilting his head in confusion before trying to paw the colourful thing. It felt soft. What was it?

Gradient walked inside the cave and placed some flowers at a corner so that the pups could play with them later. He then laid down and relaxed peacefully.

Eraser smiled brightly at Killer. "You're welcome!"

 

Scourge licked the colourful thing curiously. Was it like milk?

Fresh smiled amusedly. Killer's pups were absolutely adorable.

Halluciv curled up happily, cuddling into his mom.

 

Crescent followed his brother's actions and licked the yellow thing. He shook his head at the weird taste. It was so weird and dry. Not milk at all.

He looked at the colourful things and bit at the soft things poking from the yellow thing. He pulled and dropped down when it came off easily.

Pacify looked at Gradient curiously before tentatively walking towards him. He sniffed at the newcomer who only opened his eye at the smaller pup. Pacify saw the tail and pounced on instinct.

Gradient moved the tail away and Pacify jumped on it. The action repeated multiple times.

 

Killer chuckled as he watched Gradient and Pacify.

Scourge frowned at the taste and pawed at the weird tasting thing again.

Halluciv watched his brothers curiously. He stood up and stretched a bit, his tails swishing around a bit as he approached Pacify.

 

Gradient looked up when he heard something and saw Halluciv walking towards him. He didn't stop playing with Pacify who seemed content to nibble his tail- he was used to it from Eraser.

Speaking of him, Eraser was currently poking Crescent to try and play with him but the latter was too focused on the flower.

 

Halluciv laid down on his stomach and watched Pacify curiously.

Fresh watched the pups happily. So adorable! He looked down when Scourge approached him curiously.

Scourge sniffed the bigger wolf curiously and put his paw onto the other's.

 

Pacify nibbled on the fluffy thing as it tried to pull away. He growled and pinned it down with one paw. It still refused!

He turned on his back and used all his paws.

Gradient watched in amusement. He picked up a flower and threw it at Pacify who jumped in surprise before seeing the colourful thing. He approached it curiously.

 

Halluciv watched the colourful thing curiously and jumped up, running to Pacify curiously.

Fresh licked Scourge's head gently.

Scourge tilted his head confusedly before running to Crescent.

 

Crescent looked up at his brother before looking up at Fresh. He licked Scourge gently to comfort him.

Gradient looked up at his brothers who were watching the pups play.

Pacify looked up when Halluciv ran towards him.

 

Scourge blinked curiously and leaned into the touch. He licked back with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Fresh watched with a small smile. He hoped he hadn't scared the pup too much.

Halluciv sniffed the flower curiously.

 

Crescent squeaked softly in surprise at the lick and stepped back in surprise, staring at his brother. He walked closer and licked him again tentatively.

Gradient watched them before throwing another flower at Halluciv for him to play with. Pacify seems content with the flower.

Eraser smiled and walked towards Fresh, sitting down next to him. It was dangerous to play around smaller pups like Killer's pups because they could get hurt. His mom had said so.

 

Scourge grinned and licked back happily.

Halluciv looked at the colourful thing curiously. He turned onto his back to use all his paws to play with it.

Fresh smiled happily and licked Eraser gently.

"They're so cute." He said happily.

 

Crescent smiled and nuzzled Scourge happily, doing the same thing he saw his mom do to them.

Eraser leaned into Fresh happily and nodded. "They are too cute."

Pacify jumped onto the colourful thing and batted it around the cave floor.

 

Scourge leaned into the touch happily and nuzzled back.

Fresh smiled. "Just look at those tiny wolves." He said happily.

"You were that tiny too." Killer said with a chuckle.

 

Eraser nodded before looking up at Killer. "How tiny?"

"I'm assuming I was as small as this one?" Gradient spoke while nodding towards Halluciv. He'd always been smaller than his brothers but he didn't mind. He loved playing in the leaves though. Snow and flowers when they were in season.

 

Killer nodded with a smile.

"Eraser was as small as Scourge and Fresh was a bit bigger than Crescent." He explained.

Scourge looked up when he heard his name.

 

Crescent looked up when his name was called and went to his mom. He looked up at his mom and pawed at Killer's paw curiously.

Eraser frowned slightly. "Was I a good hunter then?"

 

Killer smiled and groomed Crescent gently.

"You liked to hunt flowers." He replied and looked at Halluciv and Pacify who were playing with flowers happily.

 

Crescent smiled and leaned into the touch for a moment before starting to run and play around Killer's paw.

Eraser smiled slightly. "I guess Dust gave them to me?"

 

Killer smiled as he watched Crescent.

"Yeah." Fresh agreed happily.

 

Pacify yawned after playing with the flower and went towards Killer, snuggling into his fur and closing his eye as he curled up next to his mom.

Crescent was still playing with Killer's paw happily.

Gradient smiled as he watched the pups play and began to arrange the leftover flowers to form a shape.

 

Killer groomed Pacify gently, licking his head.

Fresh smiled happily as he watched Halluciv place some flowers around Gradient.

 

Pacify smiled and relaxed into the gentle grooming from his mother.

Gradient looked at Halluciv curiously before continuing to make his shape out of petals. It seems he had friends to play with when they grew older.

 

Halluciv looked at his work proudly and walked over to Gradient, curling up next to him happily.

Scourge yawned after a bit and went to his mom to cuddle.

 

Gradient looked down in surprise when the pup cuddled next to him before smiling softly. He continued to make his own work, letting Halluciv rest next to him.

Eraser smiled at them. "Aw... looks like Gradient charmed one of the pups."

 

Fresh smiled.

"He sure did. I guess they like his calmness." He said happily.

Halluciv closed his bright blue eyes and cuddled into Gradient.

Killer groomed Scourge gently.

 

Gradient smiled down at Halluciv. He was so cute...

Eraser smiled and nodded, looking at the other pups cuddling with Killer. "I wonder which ones I can play with?"

 

Killer looked up.

"Scourge is pretty energetic and playful." He replied with a smile.

Scourge blinked up at his mom.

 

Eraser smiled excitedly, tail wagging behind him. "Really?? I can't wait to play with him!"

 

Scourge curled up with a smile.

Killer groomed his pups gently.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to play with you." He replied.

 

"Yay!" Eraser cheered happily. He perked his ear when he heard Error call for them. He turned to Fresh. "We better go. Mom said that dad brought food for us."

 

Killer nodded with a smile.

"Halluciv." He called, chuckling a bit when the pup curled up some more. Deep sleeper.

"Yay!" Fresh cheered happily.

 

Gradient looked up at Eraser before gently licking Halluciv to get him to move a bit. He needed to go home.

Eraser chuckled at Gradient's predicament.

 

Fresh chuckled.

Halluciv leaned into the touch a bit and rolled onto his back, giving Gradient enough space to free himself.

 

Gradient took the opportunity to rise to his feet and walk towards his brothers triumphantly.

Eraser smiled brightly. "You're free!"

 

Fresh chuckled and started heading out the cave.

"Bye." He called with a smile.

Killer picked Halluciv up and placed him next to himself, starting to groom him gently.

 

"Goodbye. Thanks for letting us play with the pups." Gradient said before following Fresh.

"Bye pups! Bye Killer!" Eraser said excitedly before running after Fresh and tackling him straight after to play.

Pacify nuzzled into Killer's fur in content while Crescent paused from playing to walk over to Halluciv and cuddling next to him.

 

"Bye. Thanks for coming." Killer replied with a smile. He looked down at his pups and started grooming them gently.

Halluciv cuddled into Crescent happily.

Fresh giggled and played with Eraser happily.

 

Crescent leaned into the grooming happily, nuzzling Halluciv in content.

Pacify was content with being close to his mom, nuzzling into his fur happily. His mom was so warm and safe.

 

Scourge cuddled into Killer happily, leaning into the touch with a smile.

"You're all amazing." Killer praised happily, grooming his pups gently.

Halluciv smiled happily.

 

Crescent looked up at his mom in confusion. What did he mean by that? He didn't care and nuzzled into Killer's fur happily.

Pacify only cuddled closer to Killer.

 

Killer nuzzled Crescent gently and licked his head a bit.

Halluciv cuddled into Crescent, a bright smile on his face.

"Aw..." Killer said softly as he groomed his pups.

 

Crescent smiled and leaned into the gentle grooming, looking down at Halluciv before nuzzling the smaller pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	44. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross gets his pups too. 
> 
> But... almost all of them died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Dream - X  
> Cross - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Cross panted softly from exhaustion after giving birth to his pups. He turned weakly to see how many had survived. He had heard whimpering, hopefully some did.

 

Dream licked Cross' head gently. He'd already checked. Only one pup had survived...

He gently pushed them next to Cross to see if they were hungry. He certainly hoped so.

 

Cross relaxed when Dream licked him and looked at the only surviving pup. He frowned and nudged it closer.

The pup whimpered and squirmed before they finally reach Cross. It took a while before they started drinking from him.

 

Dream looked at the dead pups with a frown and walked over to them, grooming them gently. Even if they hadn't survived, they still deserved love.

 

Cross gently groomed the living pup, satisfied that one of them survived at least.

He looked up at Dream in confusion before looking down at the dead pups. He leaned down and followed Dream.

 

Dream frowned in confusion when the pup he was grooming whimpered quietly.

 

Cross perked up in surprise and looked down at the supposedly dead pup.

It was whimpering softly and starting to move around weakly.

It was.... alive?

 

Dream beamed happily when he noticed that the pup was breathing. He licked them gently, encouraging them to keep breathing.

 

Cross smiled happily and groomed the other pups, hoping that the same thing would happen again. Please. Just one more.

 

The pups stayed silent. It didn't happen again.

The tiny pup that Dream was grooming gently whimpered a bit, obviously hungry.

Dream picked them up gently and placed them next to Cross.

 

Cross frowned sadly. Well, at least another one survived. He was happy with that.

Cross gently directed the pup to feed.

 

The pup took a bit before they started drinking slowly, progressively looking better after eating some milk.

 

Cross sighed softly in relief and gently nuzzled the surviving pups. "They're alive. They're alive."

 

Dream smiled and alternated between licking Cross gently and grooming the pups.

 

Cross relaxed into the gentle grooming before he helped groom the pups.

"What do we want to name them?"

 

Dream licked the bigger pup gently.

"How about Xcellence?" He suggested.

 

Cross smiled happily at the name. "Xcellence sounds like an amazing name."

He nuzzled the tiny pup gently. "How about this survivor?"

 

Dream hummed.

"You should pick a name." He replied, picking Cross gently.

 

Cross smiled and looked down at the small pup who was still feeding and looked like he hadn't been dead a moment ago.

He looked at the yellow wolf that had a blue star shape on his head. He smiled and nuzzled the small pup. "Since we have Xcellence, we'll name him Marvul."

 

Dream smiled and licked Cross gently.

"That sounds amazing." He replied happily.

 

Cross smiled up at Dream and nuzzled his mate happily, feeling so happy that he had pups. They'd survived. "I'm so happy we have two pups."

He smiled and looked down at the living pups. "I'm just glad they're alive."

 

"Me too." Dream agreed happily. He licked Cross gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	45. The wonders of the outside world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the pups go outside together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Fresh, Halluciv, Scourge, Marvul - X  
> Gradient, Eraser, Crescent, Pacify, Xcellent - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Fresh laid near the lake with a smile. It was spring and the pups were going to be outside for the first time. He was so excited!

 

Gradient was watching the fish swim in the water with Eraser playing around excitedly. Since the ice had melted, he enjoyed the water immensely. It was sad that after the incident he was terrified of ice but it was not that much of a problem. The bunnies and pheasants were still abundant.

 

Fresh watched Eraser with a smile.

 

The pup was playfully splashing in the water and chasing any small prey he could find around, scaring the fish and bugs that were around.

 

Fresh chuckled and ran to Eraser. He splashed around in the water happily.

 

Eraser laughed and played in the water with his brother, tail wagging happily and a wide smile on his face.

 

Fresh giggled happily, his tail wagging.

 

Gradient smiled happily at his brothers before turning his head when he heard something. He smiled wider when the pups walked towards them.

 

Fresh tackled Eraser happily.

Scourge watched the playing wolves curiously. He really wanted to join them.

Halluciv stayed close to Pacify.

 

Eraser laughed as he was tackled into the water and pushed Fresh off.

Pacify watched the older pups curiously. That looked like fun.

Crescent stayed close to Scourge and perked up when he saw the other pups. They looked like they were having fun! Could he join?

 

Fresh grinned and jumped at Eraser again.

Scourge walked over to them curiously.

 

Pacify laid down on a flat rock next to Gradient as he watched the pups play. He looked at Gradient when the elder pup licked him.

"How's your first time out?" Gradient asked softly with a smile, Crescent going to the water's edge curiously sniffing around.

 

Halluciv went after Pacify and laid down next to him.

Scourge grinned mischievously and tackled Crescent into the water.

Fresh giggled when he noticed the pups.

 

Crescent yelped when he was tackled and shook his head. Now his fur was all wet. He frowned at Scourge before returning the tackle.

Eraser smiled at the pups fondly. Looked like they were having fun outside just fine.

Pacify smiled up at Gradient. "It's cool. So colourful."

Gradient nodded and looked at his brothers. "You're going to love exploring here. There's so much space and so many things to find."

 

Scourge giggled mischievously before he was tackled.

Halluciv looked up at Gradient curiously.

 

Pacify looked at his brothers as they played around in the water. He looked down to see the little plants at the water's edge. He picked up a tiny flower and gave it to Halluciv for him to play with.

 

Halluciv looked up with a smile and happily played with the flower.

Fresh tackled Eraser down with a grin.

 

Eraser yelped and looked up at Fresh before grinning and pushing him off, tackling him into the water. They were both soaked now but it was better now that it was warm and not freezing cold.

 

Fresh giggled when he was pinned and pushed Eraser off.

 

Eraser got on his feet and splashed Fresh with a grin, tail wagging happily behind him.

 

Fresh giggled and splashed back happily. A fight with water. What a great idea.

Scourge looked up when he was splashed too and splashed back at Fresh.

 

Crescent looked at them in confusion before following them and splashing Scourge with water.

Eraser laughed when the younger pups joined in the fun and splashed Fresh some more.

 

Fresh giggled happily and splashed the younger pups.

Scourge splashed Eraser with a grin.

 

Crescent splashed Fresh and Eraser excitedly, jumping around in the water.

Xcellent walked towards the river with Marvul beside him. He looked confused at the pups that were playing in the water? What were they doing?

 

Scourge giggled happily, splashing everyone he could.

Marvul looked up. He was still a lot smaller than Excellence.

What were those pups doing...?

 

Gradient turned when he heard something and smiled at the two pups. "Hey. Want to join them?"

Xcellent tilted his head in confusion at the pups playing before shaking his head. He was not keen on getting wet. He looked at Marvul questioningly.

 

Marvul shook his head. Maybe he'd join later.

Halluciv looked up when some pups went up to them. The taller pup looked really nice...

 

Pacify turned to the new arrivals and smiled at them. He wondered whose pups they were?

Xcellent walked towards a different rock a bit farther up the river and laid down, stretching for a moment before relaxing. It was warm here.

 

Marvul looked after Xcellent and decided to go to the other pups.

"'m Marvul." He greeted, looking up at the other pups.

 

Pacify looked down at the pup curiously. "I'm Pacify."

"I'm Gradient." Gradient introduced himself before nodding at his brothers. "Those are Eraser and Fresh. The other two are Scourge and Crescent."

 

"I'm Halluciv..." Halluciv said softly.

"My brother's Xcellent." Marvul said.

"I'm sure he is." Halluciv agreed with a smile.

 

Gradient chuckled softly. He'd heard Cross and Dream say that pun so many times when the pups were younger.

 

Marvul blinked confusedly. ... Oh... He giggled softly.

Halluciv grinned.

 

"Puns again?" Xcellent asked from his spot, sounding bored but his tail was wagging slightly, secretly happy for his name.

 

"Puns are great." Halluciv replied with a smile.

Marvul nodded in agreement. He liked puns even though it was hard to understand them sometimes.

 

"You and our parents agree." Xcellent said while watching the water and splashing pups.

Gradient chuckled softly at Xcellent.

 

"You don't?" Halluciv asked curiously.

Marvul looked over at the pups splashing in the water. They seemed to be having a lot of fun.

 

"I... didn't say that." Xcellent said while looking away, looking slightly aloof.

Eraser tackled Fresh down and licked him rapidly to make him stop.

 

Halluciv tilted his head curiously.

Fresh giggled and stopped splashing. He licked back happily.

Scourge stopped splashing and watched the two older pups curiously.

 

Eraser smiled and got off of Fresh, going back towards land and shook off the water on his fur, splashing the other pups.

Gradient laughed softly when he was sprayed with water while Pacify jumped away in surprise. He shook off the water too.

 

Halluciv jumped a bit and licked off the water.

Fresh chuckled and went after Eraser. He shook off the water too but onto Eraser.

Scourge looked at Crescent.

"Do you still want to play?" He asked curiously.

 

Gradient chuckled at the two young pups and licked off the water on his fur.

"Hey!" Eraser said before moving away and shaking the rest of the water off.

Crescent looked up at Scourge and smiled, nodding rapidly and splashing his litter mate excitedly.

 

Fresh giggled mischievously.

Scourge grinned happily and splashed back immediately, playing with Crescent excitedly.

 

Eraser pouted playfully at Fresh.

"You got the pups wet." Gradient said, grinning. Pacify was slightly wet from all the shaking.

 

Fresh grinned back.

Halluciv hummed and started licking Pacify gently, trying to get the water off.

 

Pacify smiled gratefully at Halluciv and licked him back as a thank you.

Xcellent looked at the pups curiously.

 

Halluciv smiled happily and licked Pacify happily.

"Aww..." Fresh mumbled quietly. The pups were adorable.

 

Eraser smiled and nodded in agreement. The pups were absolutely adorable.

Xcellent watched them before looking at the river and plants. He found a cattail plant and pawed at it.

 

Marvul looked at Xcellent curiously. He'd found something interesting.

Maybe he could play with the other pups?

He got up and went to the water.

 

Crescent stopped playing and looked at Marvul curiously before smiling excitedly. Did he want to play too?!!

 

Marvul stepped into the water. It wasn't that bad actually. He splashed Crescent with a small grin.

 

Crescent squeaked before grinning and splashing Marvul back happily.

 

Marvul giggled and splashed back.

Scourge grinned happily and splashed Marvul.

 

~~~

 

Fresh laid down with a smile.

 

Eraser looked at Fresh before smiling, walking over to him and laying down next to the bigger pup. He yawned and cuddled closer to Fresh.

Gradient saw and joined in, laying beside Fresh contently.

 

Fresh cuddled his brothers happily, a bright smile on his face.

Halluciv hummed in thought and walked over to them, laying down on top of Gradient.

 

Crescent saw and bounded over to them. He wedged himself in between Gradient and Eraser. Pacify followed him and laid down next to the other pups.

 

Marvul went over to them. He shook the water out of his fur before curling up on top of Eraser.

Scourge followed Crescent happily and curled up next to him.

 

Xcellent saw and stood up, joining the pups. He laid his top half over Halluciv and closed his eyes contently.

 

Halluciv cuddled into the touch happily.

 

Eraser cuddled into the warm pile of wolves happily.

It didn't take long for them to sleep in the large pile of pups.

 

Ink looked around for the pups. He smiled when he saw them all asleep, cuddled together on a big cuddle pile. That was so adorable.

 

The pups were in a small pile, either sleeping flat on their stomach or halfway flipped over sleeping. Little content noises coming from the pups.

 

Ink smiled happily. They were so adorable. Maybe they'd still be asleep when the others woke up. He was sure they wanted to see this.

 

He could call them here to see this!

Now.... afterwards, how were they going to get their pups from the adorable pile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	46. The hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer brings the pups some prey to practise hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Collab done roleplay style~  
> Killer, Fresh, Scourge, Marvul, Halluciv, Scourge - X  
> Eraser, Gradient, Xcellent, Crescent, Pacify - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer walked into the cave, carrying a small bunny. He watched the pups play happily.

 

Eraser was play fighting with Gradient, biting and pawing at his brother while growling softly. The younger pups were chasing each other around while laughing.

 

Fresh grinned happily as he watched Eraser and Gradient.

Killer placed his paw onto the bunny and held it tightly.

"Pups!" He called.

 

Eraser and Gradient stopped fighting and looked at Killer, the former pinned on his back.

The young pups paused and turned their attention to Killer curiously.

The bunny squirmed for a moment before staying still and shaking.

 

"I got a bunny. They're fast and tricky to catch but it should be okay." Killer explained. "Ready?" He asked.

Fresh watched the bunny curiously. It was kind of small.

Scourge watched the bunny excitedly.

 

Eraser grinned and jumped onto his feet, already getting into a hunting stance. Gradient followed behind him.

Xcellent perked up and looks at the thing curiously. Crescent was already bouncing with excitement.

 

Fresh got up and stared at the bunny with a grin.

Marvul nodded a bit and looked at the bunny excitedly.

Halluciv stared at the small creature with interest.

Killer nodded and lifted his paw. He gave the bunny a push into the direction of the pups.

 

The bunny immediately bolted away from the big wolf. Unfortunately towards the smaller wolves.

Crescent wasted no time to chase down the bunny with Eraser right behind him.

Gradient pounced when the bunny got close but it turned quickly to avoid the claws and sped away, being chased by other pups.

 

Scourge stood in the bunny's path with a grin. He ran towards it, preparing to tackle it.

Fresh ran after the bunny with a soft growl.

 

The bunny skidded and slipped before running to the left and away from the pup. Crescent and Eraser still chasing it down.

 

Scourge ran after the bunny with a grin.

Killer watched the pups happily.

 

Crescent jumped and caught the bunny but it slipped free of his claws and ran quickly towards the wall.

Xcellent stepped in the way with a grin and tried to pounce but missed when it took a sharp right. He chased the bunny down.

 

Halluciv tried tackling the bunny but he missed.

Marvul ran to the right, cutting off the bunny's way.

 

The bunny did a sharp left then a sharp right, dodging another pup.

Pacify jumped on the bunny but it wriggled free and ran away. He let his brothers chase it down to tire it out.

 

Marvul jumped at the bunny with a growl.

 

The bunny did a sharp turn to barely avoid the pup before running in the other direction, turning again to avoid the other pups.

 

Fresh ran after the bunny with a growl. He jumped onto the bunny, missing by an inch.

 

Crescent went after the bunny and pounced, grabbing its tail but it slipped. He chased after it.

 

Marvul ran after the bunny with a frown.

 

The bunny kept running away from the pups chasing it.

 

~~~

 

Marvul tackled the bunny and bit it.

 

The bunny wriggled and squirmed in the pup's hold but couldn't escape the grip. Not this time. It was too exhausted.

 

Marvul smiled happily. He'd caught it!

What now?

 

Eraser smiles and went towards Marvul. "You did it! Now bite down hard to kill it."

Halluciv joined Marvul to pin the squirming bunny and bit its head, pawing the prey as he growled.

 

Marvul nodded and tried to help Halluciv.

 

Halluciv growled as he bit the prey, not knowing when to stop. Was it dead? Could he eat it now?

 

Marvul pawed at the prey curiously, using his body to weight it down in case it was still alive.

 

It squirmed weakly, making Halluciv bite harder to make it stop moving.

 

Marvul bit the bunny with a small frown. Why wouldn't it stop moving?

 

Halluciv let go only to bite again when it moved. How do you kill it?!!!

 

"Is it dead?" Fresh asked curiously.

"I dunno..." Marvul mumbled around a mouthful of bunny.

 

"It keeps moving." Halluciv frowned up at Fresh, looking confused and lost.

 

"I think you have to bite its neck." Fresh explained.

 

Halluciv tilted his head before looking at the bunny, sniffing it to find the neck before biting on it. It was still moving.

 

Marvul frowned confusedly. Why hadn't it worked?

 

"Bite down harder." Eraser said with a smile, the other pups circling them and watching intently.

Halluciv nodded before biting down harder, blood filling his mouth. He bit it harder until he heard a small crack. He looked up at the older pups.

 

"Good job." Fresh praised with a smile.

Marvul smiled at Halluciv.

 

Xcellent watched Halluciv, a bit in awe that the small pup had managed to kill a bunny.

Eraser went to them and licked them happily. "Good job. Your parents would be proud."

 

Marvul leaned into the touch happily.

"Yeah. I'm proud." Killer agreed with a smile.

 

The pups looked up at Killer before rushing towards him happily.

"Killer! Killer! Did you see?!" Halluciv said excitedly.

"Yeah mom!" Pacify said while pawing at Killer. "Did we do good?!"

 

Killer smiled and licked his pups happily.

"You did amazing." He replied. "All of you."

 

The pups cheered happily at the approval coming from the adult wolf, jumping around and making happy noises.

 

Killer smiled happily.

"You should eat your first catch together." He explained.

 

The pups nodded in agreement and rushed towards the bunny. They each ripped a piece from the bunny and ate it happily.

 

Killer watched them with a smile. He snuck away for a bit to get the pups some more food. They definitely deserved it.

 

The pups shared their kill happily, feeling very proud of themselves for taking down the bunny. It was so cool! The bunny was so fast and it had been so hard to catch but they'd done it! And it tasted so good!

 

Marvul gnawed on a bone happily. They had done it!

 

Halluciv and Pacify were playing tug of war with a bone while Gradient and Xcellent were resting by the wall.

 

Fresh was curled up happily. He was so tired after chasing that bunny around.

Scourge tackled Crescent happily.

 

Crescent playfully batted Scourge before rolling off and getting into a playful stance in front of Scourge.

 

Scourge grinned and play fought with his brother happily.

 

Eraser watched the pups play around with a small smile on his face. They looked so happy for their first hunt.

 

Killer carried three pheasants and a few fish to the cave.

 

The pups looked up when Killer came and smiled excitedly when they saw the amount of food he brought. Food!

 

Killer put the food down with a smile.

Scourge threw himself at the food with a grin.

"Thanks!" He called out happily.

Fresh smiled and thanked Killer before going to the food.

 

Crescent ran towards the food excitedly alongside Halluciv.

Xcellence went to the food and tore it apart to eat happily.

Eraser went towards the fish and ate it, Gradient close behind him.

 

Marvul grinned happily as he ran to the food.

 

Pacify went to the food and ate it happily, letting out little happy growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us that you liked this chapter by giving us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are awesome! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment! We really appreciate it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
